Et si la magie existait ?
by Hime-Amande
Summary: M/LEMON/BIT OF OOC Et si la révolution qui donna naissance à la dictature de Panem n'était pas seulement dû à des catastrophes climatiques? Que se passerait-il si la chasseuse de carte n'avait pu éviter le jugement dernier et s'était réveillé 75 ans plus tard, dans le sous sol de la boulangerie d'un jeune homme du district douze ? Et si la magie existait ? ...
1. Apparition

Bonjour à tous!

Voici ma première fanfiction que je publie après des années de lectures sur ce site. Cette idée à germer en lisant les Hunger Games, véritable source d'inspiration, en alliant mon premier amour de manga, CardCaptor Sakura.

Je compte poster 2 fois par semaine. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews seront précieuses pour une meilleure histoire, tant pour moi que pour vous ^^

Bon alors pensées des personnages en italiques, paroles entre guillemets. Les personnages de Hunger Games et de CLAMP ne m'appartiennent pas !

Et je remercie tout particulièrement **Miss De Lune** qui est ma bêta lectrice et qui retouchera tous mes chapitres ( je suis une calamité en conjugaison ^^). Alors on est tous très gentil et on va faire un tour sur son profil == **u/3752897/Miss_De_Lune**

**Apparition**

Sakura POV

Tout était sombre, poussiéreux, suffocant. Mon esprit était encore embrumé, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, de la cendre dans ma gorge… Où étais-je ? Comment étais-je arrivée ? Et, bon sang, comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

Je regardai mes mains, agrippées sur un sol terreux et sec. J'étais à quatre pattes, mes genoux me lançaient atrocement et un de mes poignets était surement cassé… Je m'agenouillai en sentant une douleur vive au niveau de ma jambe et je vis le sang séché sur le sol. Séché ? Je devais être arrivée là il y a un bout de temps et m'être évanouie… La plaie à mon mollet était vraiment sale et l'infection allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.

_Respire, allez inspire, expire, tout ira bien, tu vas t'en sortir._

Je crachais mes poumons et les larmes me montaient aux yeux en extirpant la cendre de mon organisme. J'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient me remonter dans la gorge et s'écraser, ensanglantés et noircis, sur le sol.

Un pas, un grincement, et soudain, un filet de lumière me brula la rétine. Enfin ma vue était si brouillée que je me serais crue dans un sauna. Malheureusement le confort n'y était pas.

Je levai ma tête endolorie vers la lumière qui semblait venir du plafond. Un escalier sombre craquait sous les pas d'une personne inconnue… Du bois sûrement, je regardai rapidement du coin de l'œil l'endroit partiellement éclairé où je me trouvais. Une cave, avec des sacs de farines tout autour de moi…Une odeur chatouilla mes narines au fur et à mesure des pas qui se rapprochaient. Du pain. Une odeur douce et chaude me rappela un estomac douloureux au possible. Je secouai la tête vivement comme pour me remettre les idées en place…

_Oh ma tête … Mauvaise idée…_

La nausée me brulait l'œsophage… et mes yeux se fixèrent sur les chaussures à à peine à 30 cm de moi.

« Mais qu'est ce que … mon dieu vous allez bien ? Comment êtes vous arrivée ici ? »

Je levai alors les yeux vers la voix masculine qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Un accent bizarre, jamais entendu de ma vie. Enfin je crois, l'amnésie n'est pas la meilleure des amies…

« Je … »Ma voix se brisa alors j'écoutais mes propres paroles. Une vois cassée et rauque_._ « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas »_._Le visage à moitié dans l'ombre semblait venir d'un jeune homme blond, dans la fin de l'adolescence, avec des yeux bleu et une flèche sembla me transpercer le cœur tandis que je voyais ma tête se rapprocher dangereusement du sol en entendant un cri qui semblait lointain.

Le feu, les inondations, les ouragans, les séismes, la terreur… et puis le vide. Mes cauchemars étaient des bribes d'images de pure apocalypse. Des hurlements et des morts, calcinés, démembrés, noyés, avec des yeux globuleux et immensément vides. Les larmes montaient aux miens alors que j'étais debout, sans pouvoir bouger, au milieu de ces milliers de cadavres. À perte de vue, la mort et la destruction… Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper un cri de désespoir si fort que des secousses me prirent le corps tout entier.

« Eh oh réveille toi, allez ce n'est qu'au cauchemar, RÉVEILLE TOI ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, paniquée, j'étais allongée dans un lit douillet, une lumière douce d'une fin d'après-midi passait par la fenêtre, et la silhouette blonde de tout à l'heure me tenait par les épaules, le regard passablement inquiet.

Je le repoussai vivement, me recroquevillant dans un coin du lit, loin de cette silhouette, peut-être était-ce un ennemi.

« N'aie pas peur de moi… Tu es dans un sale état, je veux juste t'aider. Ce sont des pacificateurs qui t'ont fait ça ? »

Je le regardai, l'air complétement perdu.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?_

« Mais, de quoi parles-tu ? Je dois y retourner ! Où sommes nous ? »

« Retourner où ? Ici nous sommes dans le district Douze. »

Je commençais à me rappeler… Ce cauchemar n'en était pas un. La guerre faisait rage quelque part et les éléments étaient déchainés. Je devais absolument y retourner sinon… Tout s'effacerait… pour toujours.

« Le district Douze ? C'est un nom de quartier ? Nous sommes dans la banlieue de Londres ? »

Je regardais autour de moi, aucun dégât à signaler, je me levai si vite du lit que la tête me tourna, mais je m'en fichais. Je me raccrochai de justesse au bord de la fenêtre et écartai les rideaux. Du soleil, des maisons soigneusement alignées, malgré une fine couche de suie noire. Au bout de la rue, une grande place s'élevait, des banderoles aux couleurs criantes et une imposante masure qui ressembler à un bâtiment officiel. Tout avait été détruit ou presque, ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Ou alors... Non…

Le regard stupéfait derrière moi me força à me retourner et à affronter une vérité qui n'allait sûrement pas me plaire.

« Tu ne connais pas Londres n'est ce pas ? »

Il secoua sa tête légèrement, et je remarquai pour la première fois ses cheveux mi-longs plus blonds que les blés.

_Il me rappelle quelque chose_… Je soupirai.

« Dis-moi juste en quelle année nous sommes pour toi et dans quel pays. Ça peut te sembler irréel mais réponds, je t'en supplie. »

Ma voix se brisa un peu et mes mains tremblèrent légèrement. Il me regarda un moment droit dans les yeux, semblant s'assurer que je n'étais pas folle.

_T'as bien raison mon gars…_

« Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes dans le district Douze, sous l'autorité de Panem. Nous sommes ce que tu peux appeler un pays mais cette notion existait avant la révolution. Nous habitons sur ce qui s'appelait l'Amérique du Nord. C'était il y a de cela 75 ans. Donc selon le calendrier, nous sommes en 2087. Ça t'aide ?"

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en me regardant et j'eus le souffle coupé sous sa réponse.

_Je n'ai pas réussi… Tout a été détruit… Et on nous a séparés… Mais je devrais avoir tout oublié pourtant, le jugement était pourtant clair…_

Je portai ma main d'instinct à mon cou. Aucun collier, ni clé. Tout était fini alors. Pour la première fois, je me regardai dans l'espoir de retrouver mes cartes dans une de mes poches et je fus choquée de mon apparence. À peine vêtue, mon haut à manches amples et une espace de pantalon noir, serré, étaient en grande parti carbonisés , laissant entrevoir ma peau noircie et sale un peu partout. Autant dire que j'étais à moitié nue. Je me penchai et retirai en une fraction de seconde le drap à coté du jeune homme et m'en enveloppai en rougissant légèrement. Ça ne se verrait pas sous la tonne de crasse que j'avais sur moi.

« Eh bien… Si tu savais ce que ça représente pour moi ce que tu viens de dire… Tu vas me prendre pour une folle. »

Je me surpris à lâcher un petit rire malgré ma situation désespérée. Il me sourit doucement, attendant que je me remette de mes émotions. J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire.

« Au fait je m'appelle Sakura, et toi ? »

Il sursauta légèrement, parut surpris de mon revirement soudain de personnalité.

_Il me prend pour une folle, bravo Sakura, toujours aussi douée…_

Il s'approcha alors doucement de moi et se planta devant moi. Il tendit une main, je fit un pas en arrière légèrement surpris, mon instinct prenant le dessus. Je me repris et la lui serrai, tout en gardant le drap noué autour de moi tant bien que mal.

« Je m'appelle Peeta. Je suis content que tu sembles plus amène à parler. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je rougis encore plus sous ce compliment inattendu. J'en oubliais presque ce qui se bousculait dans ma tête. Il reprit :

« Mais dis-moi Sakura, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas du district Douze et si je me lançais à dire que tu n'es pas de Panem, je pense être assez perspicace. »

Je hochai simplement la tête. Je ne savais rien de ce monde, ni à qui me fier. Il recula et m'observa des pieds à la tête.

« Et un bain ça te redonnerait ta langue ? »

Je levai les yeux et souris vraiment pour la première fois.

« Mais c'est qu'il est observateur ! Je ne dirais pas non, vu mon état. Et je pourrais regarder de plus près mes plaies. »

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais alors levée sans douleur et pourtant mon corps n'avait pas été soigné.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas ! dit-il en me voyant m'ausculter du regard , je ne t'ai donné qu'un puissant anti-douleurs le temps que tu te reposes et qu'on puisse regarder ça de plus près ! »

Je le remerciai du regard. Il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

« Alors ce bain Peeta ? Ou m'aurait on menti ? »

Il rit doucement et m'ouvrit une porte sur le coté de sa chambre. Il me la tenait tandis que je m'engouffrais dedans. Une large baignoire en faïence, simple et légèrement ébréchée par endroit, me paraissait alors le summum du confort. Il me dépassa et commença à faire couler un bain tiède, pour ne pas agresser mes blessures.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour… enfin pour enlever des vêtements, vu qu'ils ont l'air brulés. Avec la chair… »

Il sembla gêné et je fis alors tomber le drap par terre, comme une invitation.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir alors de l'aide sera la bienvenue! »

Je commençai à enlever mon haut calciné sans trop de mal, décollant certaines parties de ma peau de temps à autre. Mais, jusque là, rien de grave. Il s'était rapproché de moi, s'était mis à genoux et regardait ma jambe droite. Je baissai les yeux et revis la plaie de tout à l'heure.

_Yuk… Ça, ça va être une autre paire de manches … Ne lui montre pas la douillette en toi, tu as dépassé ça il y a longtemps._

Je soupirai à ce souvenir et secouai la tête pour me focaliser sur Peeta.

Il avait commencé à défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon, tout en étant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Eh ! Tu sais que normalement faut demander son avis à une fille avant de faire ça ? »

Il devient encore plus écarlate, et je ris. Vraiment, fortement, et sincèrement. Un vrai soulagement s'échappait de ma gorge.

« Je rigole enfin. Allez finissons-en pour voir dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise. »

Il hocha la tête et descendit mon pantalon doucement. Je fis une grimace et mais lui lançai un regard pour qu'il continue. Jusqu'au genou, rien de grave. Mais pour les mollets, c'était autre chose. Ma grimace de douleur a dû être un peu trop voyante car il se leva, chercha dans un tiroir et sorti des ciseaux. Il commença à découper les lambeaux, précautionneusement et avec précision, les retirant de ma peau avec autant de douceur que possible. Je sentis de vives douleurs mais sûrement amoindries par ses soins. Me voilà enfin en sous-vêtements, prête à sauter dans une bain et à enfin retrouver un visage humain.

« Bon, il va falloir se jeter à l'eau comme on dit. » Lui dit je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je plongeai mon mollet gauche puis le droit avant de m'immerger d'un coup. Une centaine de poignards me laceraient la peau. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur et Peeta versa presque simultanément une sorte de lotion dans le bain, je me détendis presque aussitôt.

« Aaaaaah… merci Peeta. » Il me passa de quoi me laver et m'aida en me frottant le dos.

Il me fallu une bonne demi-heure à redevenir propre et à peu près fraîche. Des égratignures, brûlures et cicatrices me couvraient le corps mais cicatrisaient déjà. Je me retournai vers Peeta silencieux, qui m'observait, et je lui souris.

« Merci. Tu ne me connais pas et pourtant tu m'as soignée, aidée et lavée. Je t'en serais reconnaissante à vie, tu m'as sauvée. »

« Ce n'est rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai senti que je devais descendre dans cette cave à ce moment-là, que c'était extrêmement important, et je t'ai trouvée… »

Je fronçai les sourcils. _Il m'a sentie… Cela voudrait__dire que__… L'éradication n'a pas été totale ?_

« Dis-moi Peeta, tu crois en la magie ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi penser. On entendit alors un grand fracas en bas de la maison, proche pourtant, elle ne devait pas être très grande. Des cris de protestations, un vase qui s'écrase, des pas précipités dans les escaliers, et une porte s'ouvrant avec fracas dans la chambre. L'intrus sembla hésiter un moment avant de pousser la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Pendant que je me cachais tant bien que mal dans le bain rempli de bulles et que Peeta se levait promptement pour repousser l'intrus, un cri sortit simultanément de nos lèvres.

« Haymitch ! »dit Peeta

« Hans ? » dis-je comme si j'avais vu un fantôme.

Et nous restâmes à nous regarder comme des chiens de faïences, nous demandant ce que c'était que cet immense capharnaüm.


	2. Retrouvailles

Et je remercie tout particulièrement **Miss De Lune** qui est ma bêta lectrice et qui retouchera tous mes chapitres ( je suis une calamité en conjugaison ^^). Alors on est tous très gentil et on va faire un tour sur son profil == **u/3752897/Miss_De_Lune**

Et voici le deuxième chapitre ^^

Retrouvailles

_Sakura POV:_

Peeta fut le premier à réagir :

« Non mais qu'est vous fichez ici Haymitch ? Vous êtes encore trop embrumé par l'alcool pour reconnaître où vous mettez les pieds ? Dégagez-moi le plancher ! »

Haymitch lui sortit un sourire sardonique, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Haymitch ? Drôle de nom. Il avait dû en changer bien évidemment, mais je n'avais jamais entendu ce genre de prénom. Encore une chose qui ne va m'aider à m'intégrer dans ce monde. Je m'enfonçai dans l'eau devenant de plus en plus froide, voulant m'envelopper dans une serviette, mais j'avais comme l'impression que le peu de répit que j'ai pu avoir était terminé.

Je fixai le mur devant moi à présent, essayant de remettre mes souvenirs en place :

« Haymitch alors ? Le temps ne t'a pas épargné hein ? »

Je me retournai pour observer le nouvel arrivant. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était durant cette nuit. Nous étions tous blessés, fatigués, mourants. Nous avions abandonné, des larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joues et je m'évertuais à hurler sur deux formes ailées, un homme aux allures fantasmagoriques et un fauve aux yeux d'or. Leurs regards tristes et leurs mouvements de recul me firent me jeter sur eux avant qu'une sphère de lumière les entoure. Un cri déchirant sorti de ma bouche avant que cette lumière englobe toutes les personnes présentes. Et puis le noir complet.

Il s'approcha alors dangereusement de la baignoire, je me recroquevillais dans un coin, tandis que Peeta plaçait un bras sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Eh bien ma chère chasseuse, on dirait que tu as mis du temps à arriver. Je t'ai sentie alors que j'en étais à ma troisième bouteille. Du matin. Ça m'a même réveillé imagine ! »

Peeta semblait perplexe, se demandant de quoi cet ivrogne pouvait bien parler.

_La chasseuse… Il se rappelle de moi alors… En même temps il n'a jamais vraiment été en contact avec les cartes._

Je regardais Peeta et Haymitch à tour de rôle, sans savoir comment me sortir de ce pétrin. Je pense que Haymitch eut un éclair de génie, à travers des vapeurs d'alcool qui commençaient à me donner la nausée.

« Lâche moi enfin Peeta. Je veux te présenter ma nièce, Sakura. On ne l'avait pas revue depuis un bout de temps, elle avait fugué de chez ma sœur il y a quatre ans. Je vois que tu as retrouvé le chemin de la maison ! »

Mon regard fut une seconde scandalisé avant de prendre un air indiffèrent.

« Oui mon oncle, j'ai dû avoir envie de vous faire une petite visite. Ce me semble faire bien plus longtemps. »

J'appuyais mes mots. En effet, la dernière fois que j'avais vu Hans, enfin Haymitch, il avait 12 ans. Alors un oncle, la blague.

Peeta ne semblait pas croire un mot de tout ça et se retourna vers moi.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de suivre cet énergumène, tu sais Tu peux rester autant que tu veux ici, je t'aiderais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. »

« Peeta, serviette s'il te plait. »

J'esquissai un geste en m'appuyant sur le rebord pour me redresser. Peeta m'en tendit une rapidement. Je l'enveloppai autour de moi et sortis de la baignoire.

« Merci pour tout Peeta mais je ne crains rien avec lui. Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Haymitch émit un petit rire sarcastique et je le fusillai du regard. En tenant ma serviette d'une main, je pris le jeune homme blond dans mes bras.

« Encore merci pour tout. Je te le revaudrai, je suis une femme de parole. » Lui murmurai-je.

Je m'écartai de lui pour le voir rougir et je souris doucement.

« Bon maintenant les garçons, quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de me passer des vêtements qui n'ont pas l'air d'être passés au lance-flamme, hum ? »

Peeta hocha la tête et repartit rapidement dans sa chambre pour me trouver de quoi m'habiller.

Haymitch s'approcha et me prit le bras brutalement, ce qui me fit grimacer.

« Te rends-tu compte de l'époque dans laquelle nous sommes ? Un seul faux pas, et tu es morte. Alors joue bien ce jeu, car tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'arrive, crois-moi. Ce monde est fou. »

Je hochai la tête, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il avait souffert. Beaucoup. Mais dans quel futur étais-je apparue ? Était-ce dans un but ? Et les autres ? Étaient-ils arrivés il y a des années et avaient-ils maintenant des décades de plus que moi ? Pourquoi donc devais-je encore me cacher et faire attention ? Le rayonnement de lumière avait été si apaisant, la mort aurait été mon meilleur destin. Mais il semblait qu'on avait d'autres plans pour moi.

Peeta revint et Haymitch me lâcha rapidement le bras, il prit les vêtements des bras de Peeta et me les mit sur un tabouret.

« On attends, petite puce. Je serais juste à côté avec ton jeune sauveur. À tout de suite ! »

Il referma la porte et me laissa ainsi seule devant le miroir et je me vis vraiment depuis ce qui me sembla des années.

Mes cheveux de couleur miel aux touches dorées semblaient ternes, ils étaient longs jusqu'à la naissance de ma chute de rein, mais les pointes étaient en parties carbonisées. Mon visage portait plein de petites cicatrices, comme de multiples coupures de verres. Je frissonnai à ce sombre souvenir. Je portai alors ma main derrière ma tête et écartai mes cheveux. Je me tournai pour voir mon sceau. Il était donc toujours là, tatoué par magie sur ma nuque. L'étoile, le soleil et la lune. Une simple marque qui parvint à me redonner contenance et à me dire que tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

_D'abord soutirer des informations à Haymitch, me renseigner sur ce monde, et essayer de retrouver les autres. On pourrait même refaire notre vie ensemble, dans un coin tranquille, sans se mêler aux autres._

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait.

Je m'habillai rapidement en faisant attention à mes blessures, et je fus surprise du remède de Peeta. Mes plaies semblaient moins graves et la douleur était bien atténuée. J'enfilai un pantalon beige trop grand pour moi, je fis un ourlet jusqu'au mollet avant d'enfiler mes bottes qui semblaient avoir à près survécu. Une chemise bien trop grande pour moi, je remontai les manches et la boutonnai jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. On verrait le shopping plus tard. Les réponses d'abord. Je séchai mes cheveux avec ma serviette le plus possible et les peignai avec mes doigts. Un coup d'œil dehors m'indiqua la fin de journée mais un soleil doux m'empêcherait d'attraper froid.

Je sortis alors de la chambre pour découvrir Peeta assis sur lit, fixant Haymitch d'un mauvais œil, qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, visiblement fébrile.

_L'appel de la bouteille… Super un oncle alcoolique il ne me manquait plus que ça…_

Je m'avançai dans la pièce alors que ces deux-là se dirigeaient vers moi.

Haymitch fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Allez, on y va, on a à parler chérie. Au pas de course. »

Je lançai un regard apaisant à Peeta avant d'emboiter le pas à Haymitch déjà en haut des escaliers. Arrivée en haut des marches, je me retournai sur Peeta, lui déposant un léger baiser sur les joues.

« À bientôt, le jeune hommes des pains. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de dévaler les escaliers avec plus d'aisance que je n'aurais pu croire.

Je vis enfin le bas de cette boulangerie. Le passage d'Haymitch avait laissé quelques traces mais personne à l'horizon. Profitons-en, plus le nombre de personnes sachant à mon sujet serait réduit, mieux celaserait pour l'instant.

On sortit rapidement avec le son de la cloche de la porte. Mes yeux se firent au soleil déjà bien bas dans le ciel. Autour de moi des rues enchevêtrées qui partaient en zigzag, des maisons bien tenues dans l'ensemble mais sur ma droite on voyait des ruelles de plus en plus noires de suies… Je commençais à voir des différences de quartiers, même les gens qui déambulaient dans la rue venaient de classes différentes. Le monde n'avait pas tant changé que ça, les inégalités traversent les siècles.

J'aperçus alors la grande place qui faisait face à la boulangerie. Grande, froide, aux allures bolchéviques presque. Teintée de gris, aux bâtiments imposants et aux bannières annonçant une fête de la moisson prochaine. Il semblait que ce monde soit dépourvu des technologies de mon époque.

Un retour en arrière donc… Cela ferait une étude anthropologique intéressante… Mon père aurait adoré ça… Enfin si il avait été encore vie, ici ou ailleurs.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur, et j'emboitai le pas à Haymitch pour se mettre en route vers sa maison.

_Pas de taudis crasseux sentant l'alcool, j'ai besoin de repos pas de ménage…_

Un pas rapide et alerte. Il marchait en regardant autour de lui, surveillant les passants. Il baissait vivement la tête lorsqu'on croisait des sortes de policiers, ou peut-être soldats. En tout cas, si leurs uniformes blancs me laissaient sûrement penser à des médecins, l'arme et la matraque en ceinture étaient plutôt sans appel. Je me demandais si c'était ce que Peeta appelait pacificateurs. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air commode, l'air revêche même, et les gens baissaient les yeux en les croisant. Cette société commençait à m'apparaître sous son vrai jour, j'en questionnerai Haymitch.

On remontait une artère principale, les maisons se faisaient de plus en plus rares et nous arrivions vite à une sorte de quartier résidentiel, aux pelouses impeccables, d'un beige doux et d'une taille bien plus grande que celle du centre du district Douze. Une place pour les privilégiés… Je voyais mal Haymitch là-dedans. On arriva devant ce qui semblait être sa porte et lorsqu'il fait tourner sa clé dans la serrure, l'odeur qui émana de sa maison était un mélange d'alcool, poussières ou quelques relents de vomis.

_Mais comment a-t-il pu atterrir dans un tel endroit, faire un tel carnage, et y rester ?_

J'avançais, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur une des bouteilles jonchant le sol, et me laissai tomber sur chaise à l'allure douteuse, mais convenable.

Haymitch referma la porte violemment et vint s'asseoir en face de moi, se versa un verre, et le but d'une traite. Un deuxième. Un troisième. J'avançai alors ma main, lui arracha sa bouteille, ce qui lui laissa échapper un juron.

« Maintenant tu devrais avoir assez de courage pour me parler, Hans ! Allez accouche, je suis à bout de force. »

Il soupira lourdement avant de me fixer d'un air nostalgique.

« Tu viens tout juste de sortir de cet enfer non ? Eh bien dis-toi que ça ne s'est pas arrangé, loin de là. Juste après notre séparation, je fus englobé dans la lumière. Comme nous tous. Et je suis arrivé en ce monde en l'an 2025, j'avais alors 12 ans. J'ai atterri dans ce district, dans un état proche de la mort. Un couple de mineurs m'a recueilli et m'a nourri avec le peu de victuailles qu'ils possédaient. Ça a fait parler dans le district : il faut que tu comprennes que tu es dans un des plus pauvres districts. Tu es peut-être apparue dans la boulangerie, mais je suis tombé dans la Veine. La partie sombre du district, tu sais, celle recouverte par la suie ? »

Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête, attendant la suite, je buvais ces paroles, comme si mon cerveau avait désespérément besoin d'informations pour ne pas sombrer dans un état catatonique.

« Bien. Tu as dû remarquer aussi ces hommes vêtus de blancs et armés de surcroît. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, tout a été détruit. Juste après notre disparition, les éléments se sont calmés, laissant peu de survivants. Les gens comme nous ont été capturés et ont été mis en piloris : pour les humains normaux, nous étions responsables et quelle parfaite occasion, pour des politiciens véreux et férus de pouvoir, d'être mis sur le devant de la scène. La plupart des continents ont été recouverts par l'eau, mais on n'a plus de nouvelles de ce qu'on appelait l'Europe ou l'Asie. Les populations africaines et d'Amérique du Sud ont tous été tués. Nous sommes ici sur les anciens États-Unis, appelé aujourd'hui Panem. Une jolie dictature qui a su profiter du chaos. Ils ont fait passé ça pour une mauvaise gestion des ressources et de la planète de nos ancêtres et ont imposé leur politique. Il y a 12 districts, échelonnés des Appalaches aux Rocheuses. Lors de cette soi-disant révolution pour le pouvoir, il y a eu des batailles sanglantes, et ils ont tout simplement rayé un district, le Treize, de la carte. Depuis ils tiennent tout ce gentil monde sous la coupe de la terreur. La famine, les maladies infectieuses, les pénuries, sont devenus monnaie courante, sauf au Capitole, la ville qui régit tout ce continent. Et ils ont trouvé une arme infaillible pour que personne ne se rebelle… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible dans l'histoire de l'humanité… »

Haymitch baissa alors les yeux, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface. Il serrait les poings si forts que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

_Tout est de ma faute… Si j'avais été plus forte, que nous avions pu arrêter tout ceci.. Et ne pas les laisser faire…_

Haymitch releva alors les yeux vers moi

« Ils ont mis en place les Hunger Games : un jeu mortel où tous les ans, un garçon et une fille entre 12 et 18 ans de chaque district, sont choisis pour se battre à mort dans une arène au Capitole. Pour prouver à tout jamais leur suprématie et avoir la mainmise sur toute cette population. »

J'ouvris alors la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'Humanité n'avait pas pu tomber aussi bas. Les guerres mondiales, les génocides, les tueries, avaient-elles été oubliées pour laisser place à des jeux encore plus terrifiants et qui plus est, popularisés à travers tout un pays ?

« Mais comment… Personne ne dit rien ? »

Il se leva comme une furie, posant un regard ardent sur moi. Je me tassais un peu sur ma chaise, ne sachant pas quoi aire.

« Personne ne peut rien dire, ils les tuent, ils les flagellent publiquement ou ils leur infligent les pires tortures. Je le sais car au cours de ma deuxième année dans ce monde de fous, j'ai été sélectionné, l'année de mes seize ans, pour participer aux 50èmes éditions des Hunger Games. Et j'en suis sorti vivant comme tu peux le remarquer. »

Je restais alors interdite. Le jeune garçon blond, inoffensif, aux pouvoirs déjà accrus pour son âge, était toujours en vie, ne montrait aucun signe de ses talents magiques et par dessus tout, était devenu un meurtrier.


	3. Découverte

Voilà la suite, on découvre un peu plus Sakura, elle rentre dans l'univers de HG. Et comme toujours un peeta qu'on aime :)

L'intrigue de Sakura continuera au prochain chapitre et du rating M arrive (AAAAAAAH) , j'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'éléments clés si vous voulez passer (*toussote*). Ptitemeli: Retrouveras-tu notre expression fétiche ? Je suis sûre que tu le feras ^^Frange POWA.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas, traduction de HG on my profile!

Et je remercie tout particulièrement **Miss De Lune** qui est ma bêta lectrice et qui retouchera tous mes chapitres ( je suis une calamité en conjugaison ^^). Alors on est tous très gentil et on va faire un tour sur son profil == **u/3752897/Miss_De_Lune**

**Découverte**

_SAKURA POV_

Je filais droit dans le ciel. Mes ailes se déployaient autour de moi et je virevoltais avec agilité. Cette sensation me manquait tellement, j'étais sans attaches, libre et surtout puissante. Je regardai alors ma main droite et j'eus un sourire en coin: mon sceptre, mon étoile. Je me focalisai alors sur ma destination : un building du centre londonien. La Tamise avait l'air en feu, des bâtiments marins brûlaient et des émeutes éclataient un peu partout. J'arrivai sur le toit en faisant disparaître mes ailes. Un fauve ailé se plaça à mes côtés, le regard grave, en me donnant un coup de tête à la hanche. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, mon Kéro… Je relevai vivement la tête, quelqu'un approchait. Je me mis en position de combat.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

Je regardais autour de moi. Personne. Mais d'où venait se bruit ? Le toit était désert. J'inspectai les lieux du regard.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

Tout devint flou. Je sentais mes pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol, collant et de plus en plus poisseux. J'essayais de me débattre mais je m'enfonçais de plus en plus.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

« OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ON A ENTENDU » grogna lourdement Haymitch près de moi.

Tous mes membres n'étaient que douleur. J'essayais de bouger ma tête mais elle était contre quelque chose de dur, froid et poisseux.

Les bruits redoublèrent, un bruit grinçant et aigu d'une chaise qu'on repousse, des pas lourds et une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

_Ma pauvre tête … Qu'on me laisse dormir…_

J'entendis alors un vacarme ambulant s'approchait de moi, les bouteilles sur le sol roulaient et quelqu'un me redressa droit sur ma chaise. Ma chaise ?

« Dans quel état l'avez vous mise, Haymitch ? Soûler votre _nièce_, ça vous paraît malin ? » Je levai mes yeux embuées par le sommeil, et surement un abus d'alcool, vers Peeta.

_Peeta ? Mais que fait-il ici ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ici ? Alalala je crois que mon cerveau n'est pas près de suivre…._

Je repoussais son bras pour le poser sur la table. Ah, voilà d'où venait cette sensation collante et poisseuse, une bouteille s'était renversée sur la table et je commençais à me rappeler de la soirée d'hier.

Flash Back

Après m'avoir raconté ces horreurs, Haymitch, ou Hans, enfin, mon cher _oncle,_m'avait complétement noyée sous les questions. De quoi je me rappelais exactement, si j'avais encore mes dons, ceux qui étaient mort ou réapparus dans ce futur … Les événements étaient bien trop traumatisants, épuisants pour une **seule** journée. Alors je pris un des verres trainant sur la table, attrapai une bouteille de vodka et me servis une once du breuvage. Une sensation de brûlure dans toute ma gorge me fit bien vite regretter cette idée.

« Ah mais c'est dégueulasse ! Comment tu fais pour boire ça à longueur de temps ? »

Je m'étranglai et ayant le ventre vite, je sentais la nausée revenir.

Haymitch me regarda avec air goguenard.

« Eh bien la petite princesse aurait-elle envie de s'encanailler ? Ça doit être la première fois que tu dois toucher à ça, ma petite » et il rit de plus belle.

Je rougis sensiblement, il avait raison. Pourtant je n'étais plus aussi vertueuse qu'avant, la faute aux évènements apocalyptiques qui nous avaient tous pris de cours. Je regardais d'un mauvais œil Haymitch, il était quand même mon cadet de 6 ans. Je me rappelle du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille, l'air presque candide parfois. Sauf quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Un vrai petit virtuose, et avec son caractère farceur de jeune pré-adolescent, il nous avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Enfin, ça, c'était avant.

L'homme alcoolique et revêche que j'avais en face de moi n'était plus le jeune Hans que j'avais connu. Il avait changé. Cette société inquisitrice aux mœurs meurtrières l'avait changé. Je croisai les bras et posai ma tête sur la table sale. Si je ferme les yeux, peut être que tout ça ne sera qu'un cauchemar…. Juste cinq minutes.

Fin flash back

Je reportai mon attention sur Peeta.

« Mais je ne suis pas saoule enfin. Je me suis juste endormie, j'étais épuisée. Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment pour le style que j'avais l'air d'être passée au barbecue hier ». J'essayais de me lever mais il posa ses deux mains à plat sur mes épaules. Normalement, j'aurais pu me défendre mais là, mon corps ne voulait plus m'obéir.

« Je te crois. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais rien insinuer de ce genre » dit-il avec un air contrit.

Haymitch nous remit les idées en place avec sa bonne humeur légendaire. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu viens nous faire ton show de bon matin ? Tu as apporté du pain au moins j'espère ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et je vis Peeta faire de même. Il semblait habitué aux pitreries d'Haymitch. Tant mieux pour lui car moi je sentais que ma patience légendaire allait être mise à mal.

_Quel goinfre… Maintenant je commence à voir la connexion avec son caractère de gamin … Toujours le même… Enfin presque._

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, Haymitch. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille vous voir. Je suis venu aussitôt que j'ai su. Mes parents en parlaient ce matin : les pacificateurs vous ont vus hier rentrer avec Sakura, et normalement les étrangers ne sont pas admis dans le village des vainqueurs. Ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre et ils ne vont pas croire un mot de votre histoire. Il va falloir faire vite ! »

Je venais de comprendre un mot sur trois. _Mon cerveau a vraiment dû subir de sérieux dommages, olalala…_

Haymitch sembla dégrisé, et un semblant de peur traversa ses yeux. Je me concentrai alors de nouveau, les ennuis allaient pointer le bout de leurs nez et je n'étais absolument pas préparée à ça.

« Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites. Mais ça ne sent pas très bon pour moi c'est ça ? » Je devenais légèrement fébrile, toute ma tension et ma nervosité me faisait trembler de haut en bas.

Peeta réagit avec un calme à toute épreuve. « Haymitch, allez préparer un café, et bien fort. Profitez-en pour vous passer de l'eau sur le visage, et voilà une chemise propre. » Il lui en lança une. « Maintenant, à toi, tu n'es pas d'ici et ça se voit. J'ai réussi à trouver une robe de ma mère au fond d'un placard qui devrait t'aller. On n'a pas de temps à perdre et je t'expliquerais ce qu'il ne faut SURTOUT pas faire. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'entraina derrière lui, me tenant fermement la main, m'empêchant de trembler. Je m'y raccrochai comme la seule chose qui me paraissait réelle. Il sembla hésiter, ouvrit d'abord la porte d'un placard puis celle d'une salle de bain ou il m'entraina.

_Décidément, je crois qu'il a un faible pour ces pièces._

Il referma la porte, posa son sac qui contenait la robe et pris une sorte de petite serviette, l'imbiba d'eau tiède et me fit asseoir sur le bord d'une baignoire. Il entreprit de me nettoyer doucement le visage. Je gardais les yeux baissés sur le sol, les joues légèrement rosies, me demandant pourquoi il était si gentil avec moi. Je ne le connaissais pourtant pas… Mais il me rappelait quelqu'un, j'en étais sûre. Mon cerveau semblait faire grève.

« Voilà au moins on a enlevé toutes ces saletés collées à ton joli visage. » dit-il en souriant doucement. Je toussais légèrement. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Je t'ai apporté brosse à dents et peigne. Tu dois en avoir envie, avec l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvée hier. Tu vas mettre du temps à te débarrasser d'autant de poussières. Surtout en vivant dans une maison comme celle ci. »

Je hochai la tête et me levais. Mon visage avait reprit des couleurs mais était toujours trop pâle. J'étais affamée et mes joues étaient creusées. J'attrapai la brosse à dents et commençai énergiquement à enlever les dernières traces de l'alcool d'hier.

_Un verre et tu tombes … Je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire pire._

Je reposai la brosse et pris le peigne. Je démêlai ainsi mes cheveux miel et promis de me les couper dès aujourd'hui sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres tellement ils avaient souffert. Les ayant au milieu du dos, je retrouverais ma longueur au niveau de l'épaule que j'avais affectionnée durant bon nombre d'années.

« Tu veux que je te laisse t'habiller ? Au fait, je t'ai pris des…. Enfin tu vois… des sous-vêtements pour … euh… enfin pour que tu sois à l'aise. J'ai trouvé ça dans un sac destiné aux dons de l'orphelinat. Je pense que c'était ta taille enfin je ne sais pas trop… euh » Il semblait réellement gêné, ça me fit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Peeta, cela ira très bien. Tu en fais beaucoup trop, j'espère ne pas te causer de problèmes, car il semble que j'en ai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça et je me renfrognai quelque peu.

« Oui je veux bien que tu sortes, je ne porte pas de sous vêtement, là, tout de suite, alors ça deviendrait peut être trop gênant. Et puis, si tu continues comme ça, tu deviendras aussi rouge que le nez d'Haymitch quand il a bu. » Me moquais-je gentiment.

Il me fit un petit sourire gêné et sortit de la salle de bain. Je me dépêchai de prendre les vêtements entortillés dans un sac. Une robe de couleur prune et des sous-vêtements noirs élimés mais cependant en assez bon état. J'enfilai la brassière, assez juste pour ma poitrine, mais j'avais la chance d'être assez bien proportionnée pour mataille, et j'arrivais donc à l'ajuster. J'enfilai le boxer et la robe dans la foulée. Elle avait un cordon pour la serrer sous la poitrine, évitant de me faire ressembler à une tente de cirque.

Le décolleté légèrement rond et sa longueur juste au dessus du genou cachaient les mauvais traitements infligés à mon corps. Je me repeignais, bus un peu d'eau en me rafraichissant encore une fois le visage et sortis.

Peeta faisait le guet dehors.

« Tu as déjà fini ? Au moins, tu es une rapide, c'est pas plus mal » dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Il me dévisagea durant une ou deux minutes, ce qui me fit sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

Je baissais la tête et regardais avec une attention toute nouvelle les sortes de bottines marrons que j'avais aux pieds.

« Tu es très… Jolie. Ça te va très bien, tu sais. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tes cheveux étaient couleur miel ».

Je relevais la tête devant ce compliment. Ce garçon avait vraiment le cœur sur la main. Aucune question, toujours prêt à aider et gentil par dessus tout. Je me sentis encore rougir avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

_Ça doit être la fatigue et l'alcool… Oui, c'est sûrement ça…_

Il m'attrapa la main et m'amena dans la salle à manger. La table avait un air douteux mais la plupart des bouteilles étaient dans une corbeille. Une cafetière et trois tasses nous attendaient. Haymitch sortit de la cuisine, une chemise propre, sortant de son pantalon tout de même, et le visage un peu plus réveillé. Je frissonnai en voyant son air grave.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent ? »

Peeta n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que quelqu'un frappa sèchement à la porte.

Je regardais Peeta, effrayée, me demandant quoi faire.

« Reste-là, répond par des phrases routes et reste évasive, compris ? »

Je hochai fébrilement la tête et il alla ouvrir. Les hommes qu'ils appelaient Pacificateurs entrèrent, vêtus de blancs, leurs armes bien visibles à la ceinture. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la pièce principale. Il y avait une femme et un homme. La femme, plutôt mince et petite, la trentaine, fronça le nez et regarda avec dédain Haymitch essayant vainement de tenir droit. C'en était presque comique. L'homme quand à lui, avec sa carrure d'armoire à glace, un visage inquiétant et des yeux durs comme la pierre, s'avança et se planta devant Haymitch.

« Alors comme ça, on ramène des jeunes filles dans le village des vainqueurs ? Tu sais bien qu'elles doivent repartir avant le lever du soleil, l'ivrogne. »

Haymitch planta son regard dans le sien. Il fit un sourire narquois.

« La jeune demoiselle ici présente est ma nièce, Sullivan. Alors en tant que ma famille proche, elle peut vivre avec moi. Et puis vu le nombre de gagnants ici, je pense que j'ai la place. »

L'homme le poussa et Haymitch s'effondra à moitié sur la table.

« Eh, doucement là ! » grogna Haymitch.

« Ne joue pas au con avec moi, Abernathy. Tu n'es qu'un nid à problème puant et titubant que je pourrais flageller sur la place publique juste en demandant d'où vient cet alcool de contrebande. Alors, la jeune_donzelle_va se présenter et si ça me va, alors peut être qu'elle ne finira pas dans _mes cachots_. » Dit il avec un sourire malsain.

Je sentis Peeta se rapprocher de moi et passer son bras autour de ma taille. Je me sentais un peu rassurée.

Le pacificateur Sullivan se tourna alors vers moi, la jeune femme était toujours dans l'entrée, attendant que cette visite inopportune cesse.

« Alors, alors quel est ton nom, ma jolie ? »

Je frissonnai sous son regard.

« Sakura. »

Il s'avança, mais Peeta fit de même. Il lui lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Quel nom étrange. Décidément, tu me rappelles Haymitch. Jamais vu ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, une apparition soudaine et une famille retrouvée si vite. Quelle chance. Et dis-moi ma jolie, quelle âge as-tu ? »

Haymitch et Peeta se raidirent. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi.

« Je … Je vais avoir 18 ans le 1er avril. »

Un sourire morbide s'étala sur le visage de l'affreux lascar.

« Eh bien eh bien. Haymitch je te fais toute confiance pour prendre soin de cette jeune fille. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'en auras peut-être plus pour longtemps. »

Haymitch baissa la tête, le regard vite et Peeta me tenait si fort la taille que j'allais avoir un bleu majestueux.

« Pardon, je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez.. ? » dis-je avec un air ahurie.

« Je l'aurais parié. Tu auras l'honneur de participer à la communauté que tu viens tout juste de retrouver. Dans deux semaines, tu auras l'honneur de participer à la Moisson. »

Et là je compris. Toutes les horreurs que Haymitch m'avait racontées. Toutes ces tueries. Et j'étais dans le collimateur. Les problèmes venaient tout juste d'arriver et j'en étais la cible parfaite. Je sentais déjà la terreur m'envahir et je vis à peine les deux pacificateurs se congratulaient en sortant de la maison de Haymitch.


	4. Enclenchement

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé le rapprochement Peeta/Sakura je ne pouvais attendre plus de deux chapitres :) mais il faut bien commencer l'histoire !

Que va-t-il donc arriver à notre Sakura adorée ?

Et je remercie tout particulièrement **Miss De Lune** qui est ma bêta lectrice et qui retouchera tous mes chapitres ( je suis une calamité en conjugaison ^^). Alors on est tous très gentil et on va faire un tour sur son profil == **u/3752897/Miss_De_Lune**

**Enclenchement**

Un ange passait. Les pacificateurs pouvaient être partis depuis dix minutes ou deux heures, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Ma taille était endolorie et je sentais qu'on me poussait. Je ne me débattais pas et tout se passait comme dans un rêve. Je sentis l'air frais me fouetter le visage et je repris peu à peu contenance. Je regardais alors vraiment autour de moi, j'étais sur une pelouse assez sauvage, des fleurs et des mauvaises herbes s'entrelaçaient. Peeta m'aida à m'assoir sur une chaise de jardin et Haymitch se laissa tomber en face de moi. Peeta resta debout.

« Que vient-il juste de se passer ? » articulais-je avec difficulté.

Haymitch soupira.

« Tu es comme moi. Un aimant à emmerdes. »

Je sursautais.

« Tu ne viens pas d'ici. Ça se voit et ça dérange. Et tu as l'âge pour être fauchée durant la Moisson. Et ils seraient capables de truquer le tirage juste pour faire un exemple. Les gens qui dérangent, s'acoquinant avec des gens qui dérangent.. Tu vois le tableau. »

Je soupirai à mon tour. « Pas vraiment, non. Je ne comprends rien à cette société, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? » Je me rappelais soudain de Peeta à mes côtés.

Il ne sourcilla presque pas, se contentant d'avoir l'air renfrogné. Haymitch me regardait avec un air vide. Peeta prit alors la parole.

« Je ne vais pas vous causer de problèmes. Si j'avais voulu, je ne serais pas resté. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je ne laisse jamais personne sans défense, surtout dans l'état dans laquelle je l'ai trouvée hier. »

« Oh le joli prince charmant. Faudrait arrêter l'image 'preux chevalier' car tu auras bientôt toi aussi des ennuis. Les Pacificateurs ne sont pas aveugles, ils t'ont vu ici et surtout soutenir Sakura. Et ça tu vas le payer. » dit Haymitch avec une pointe de remord dans la voix.

_Tiens il éprouve des remords maintenant, un peu tard tonton…_

Je m'asseyai avec un peu plus de prestance sur la chaise. Je triturais le bout de ma tresse, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Mais je ne peux pas être sélectionnée. Si je comprends bien, je vais être inscrite sur la liste, mais il y a plein de jeunes filles de 12 à 18 ans. Je pourrais très bien passer à travers. »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas que tu sois choisie qui m'effraie, enfin ils peuvent très bien truquer le choix, mais ta capacité à toujours vouloir sauver la femme et l'orphelin. Je me rappelle de ta sale capacité à fouiner dans les affaires des autres. »

Je fis la moue. Il avait raison, le nombre de fois où j'avais mis mes amis en danger pour sauver un parfait inconnu ou pour protéger le plus de gens possible. Je n'avais jamais compris l'adage qui voulait qu'en guerre on puisse devenir un monstre pour sauver le plus grand nombre. Même, s'il le fallait, tuer de notre propre main nos alliés. Un raisonnement peut-être enfantin mais il me paraissait juste.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute pour l'instant. J'essaierais de rester loin des gens, pas de contacts, moins de bourdes possibles, ça te va ? » Dis-je.

Haymitch hocha simplement la tête. Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais peut-être y avait-il une chance de passer au travers des filets. Peeta était resté silencieux. Je me tournais vers lui.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais rentrer, on t'a assez causé de problèmes comme ça. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne serais pas là si j'avais peur des Pacificateurs . Ces gens me dégoûtent. Et tu as bien raison pour notre société, elle est infernale. Si tu as eu la chance de connaitre autre chose, tu es sûrement la personne la plus chanceuse de ce district. » Me dit-il en souriant doucement.

Je rougis légèrement.

« Oui, j'ai connu autre chose comme tu dis. Mais la cruauté humaine n'a pas de limites. Ce stade revient toujours dans l'histoire. Et comme d'habitude, je suis au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit » soupirais-je. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, profitant du soleil sur ma peau. Mes yeux se fermaient et je commençais à ressentir le manque de sommeil mon corps toute entier réclamait du repos.

« Je pense que tu es trop fatiguée pour continuer à parler » dit Peeta. « Va donc te reposer, je vais essayer de savoir un peu plus ce qui se trame dans le district sur ton cas. Les Pacificateurs ne sont jamais très discrets quand ils parlent. »

J'ouvrais les yeux pour répondre à Peeta quand je vis Haymitch juste au-dessus de moi avec ces yeux cernés comme s'il avait eu deux yeux aux beurres noirs.

« Putain ! » Je perdis l'équilibre sur lequel je me balançais avec ma chaise et tombai en arrière. L'atterrissage sur le sol couvert d'herbe fut assez doux mais mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me relevais sur un coude.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Je ne vous ai même pas entendu approcher ! » grommelai-je en me relevant tant bien que mal tandis que Peeta m'aidait à me relever en me soutenant par le coude.

Haymitch rigolait tout seul avant de commencer à s'étouffer légèrement.

« Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai soif moi ! » et il retourna à l'intérieur chercher une de ces précieuses bouteilles.

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit en me trainant derrière lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvre. Je décidai de bouder. Ça je pouvais encore le faire sans trop de mal.

On prenait le couloir de tout à l'heure et Peeta ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre très simple, un lit, une armoire et une sorte de fauteuil rembourré près de la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le jardin. Il me dirigeait vers le lit et je m'asseyais dessus, l'épuisement me gagnant. Trop d'émotions en 24h.

« Tu sais, si ma mère n'était pas quelqu'un d'effroyable, je t'aurais bien proposé de rester chez moi. Je n'ai pas confiance en cet ivrogne. »

Je souriais, lasse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me défendre. Ça ne se voit pas là tout de suite, j'avoue, mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'énerver » Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps, frêle et mal nourri. Je devrais remédier à ça après avoir dormi.

Je m'allongeai, me mis sous les draps frais mais quand même assez poussiéreux, et enlevai la robe par-dessus la tête, la lançant sur le fauteuil. Ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller et je fermai les yeux. J'entendis Peeta remettre la robe en place dans un froissement de tissu et je sentis qu'il remettait la couverture la couverture sur moi avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

….

Hum, que je me sens bien …. Ces draps avaient une odeur incroyable. De la cannelle peut être. Ils étaient chaud et moelleux. Comme si on les avait mis au soleil. Pourtant lit n'était pas sous la lumière de la fenêtre, bizarre. Surement ma propre chaleur corporelle. Je remuais un peu et me mis sur le coté. Mes jambes sur le côtébuttèrent contre quelque chose posé sur le lit. Je forçais un peu et la chose remua.

_Qu'est ce que … _

J'ouvris de grand yeux sur Peeta, allongé à côté de moi sur les draps, et il tourna la tête vers moi.

Je retins mon souffle.

« Explications. Maintenant. »

Il se frotta les yeux.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je t'ai bordée et je me suis assis dans le fauteuil le temps que tu t'endormes. Tu as commencé à t'agiter dans ton sommeil alors je me suis assis sur le lit et je t'ai caressé les cheveux. Et je crois que je me suis endormi. Je ne suis pas un pervers ! »

Je le regardais fixement durant un moment, me demandant si je devais crier et mordre ou laisser couler. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, tout de même. Et puis il ne me semblait pas bizarre .

« Ok je te crois. Mais j'ai raté un battement là je crois. Je ne t'attendais pas là » dis-je en riant doucement. « Et Haymitch ? Il ne s'est pas demandé pourquoi tu étais toujours là ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'est affalé dans le canapé, le coma le guettant. C'est Haymitch. On est habitué à ses beuveries. »

Il se tourna vers moi, appuyé sur son avant bras. J'étais allongée sur le flanc, face à lui, à une trentaine de centimètres. J'avais les yeux endormis, les cheveux tressés mais légèrement détachés et j'étais en sous-vêtement. Attendez quoi ?

Je collai la couverture sur moi, bien serrée, comme un saucisson, mode protection.

Il rougit voyant que je me rendais compte de ma tenue légère, même s'il ne voyait rien.

« Je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise. Je n'allais pas… enfin je n'ai pas… Les couvertures sont restées là où elles devaient être, quoi. » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ses yeux ne sachant plus où se poser.

Je tendais ma main timidement et j'accrochais un pan de sa chemise. Je commençai à remuer le tissu entre mes mains d'un air absent. Mes yeux se fixaient sur une imperfection du mur, derrière Peeta.

« Tu sais Peeta, tu es la chose la plus réelle qui me soit arriver depuis 24h. Ou des années. Cela pourrait faire des siècles que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. J'ai l'impression d'être Alice au pays des merveilles. » Ma voix devenait plus étouffée.

Il posa sa main libre sur ma tête et fit de petits cercles, de manière presque imperceptible.

« Tu connais ce livre ? » repris-je. Dans la périphérie de mon regard, j'aperçus son hochement de tête.

« Ouais, il était dans notre petite bibliothèque. On l'a étudié à l'école. Ça a été écrit il y a tellement longtemps. Avant la Révolution. Cela me semblait si irréel. Surtout ici dans le district Douze. Rêver est presque un luxe et je n'ai pas à me plaindre pourtant. » dit-il avec une sorte d'amertume dans la voix.

« C'est bien que ce livre ne se soit pas perdu… Tu vois, j'ai l'impression qu'on joue avec moi, comme Alice. On fait ce qu'on veut de moi, on m'envoie dans un monde aux règles incongrues et aux gens bizarres. Je suis là, à essayer de passer inaperçue mais c'est comme si on m'avait agrandie et que je faisais 3 mètres de haut. Je suis une erreur tu comprend ? Une putain d'erreur qui ne devrait pas être ici… » ma voix devenait tremblante.

« Non ne dit pas ça tout va-»

Je le coupais vivement, presque hargneusement.

« Rien ne va s'arranger Peeta. C'est un putain de cauchemar ambulant. Je devrais être morte, complétement refroidie ! » Je m'assis vivement sur le lit, retenant toujours les draps sur mon torse. « Je ne suis pas d'ici et je ne le veux pas. J' ai trop donné. Trop perdu. Tout est mort, anéanti, retourné aux cendres depuis longtemps. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit moi aussi à ce repos ? Pourquoi ? » Les larmes avaient envahi mes yeux. J'étais si en colère. Contre qui ? Je ne le savais pas. Je voulais juste que cela s'arrête. Juste, comme on éteint un interrupteur, j'avais perdu toute cette joie de vivre qui me caractérisait. J'avais tellement souffert, j'en avais assez.

« Je veux juste les … les retrouver. Rentrer à la maison… » Une larme roula sur ma joue et je baissais les yeux sur la couverture. Elle commençait à être parsemée de tâches sombres, résultat de mes pleurs. Je sentis la main de Peeta quitter ma tête et se poser sur ma joue. Il essuya ma larme. Le plat de sa main, qui dégageait une chaleur apaisante, me fit appuyer mon visage sur elle. Je levai les yeux sur Peeta et je le vis alors tout proche de moi. Mon cœur rata un battement et je retins ma respiration. Comme si ce moment avait été figé dans le temps. Ma vision obscurcie par le chagrin ne me laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Le moment d'après, les lèvres de Peeta rencontraient les miennes. Un baiser doux, réconfortant, peiné aussi. Ses lèvres pleines et chaudes représentaient le contact humain, une chose réelle à laquelle j'avais désespérément besoin de me raccrocher. Je répondis alors à cette marque d'affection : mes lèvres se mouvaient sous les siennes et j'entrouvris légèrement la bouche. Sa langue s'insinua, comprenant l'invitation. Je jouais avec lui mettant ma main derrière sa tête, approfondissant le baiser. Juste embrasser, le mouvement des langues, une sensation de chaleur qui se repend, un moment durant lequel notre cerveau est absent. Je me raccrochais à ce moment comme ma bouée de sauvetage.

Il passa le bras autour de ma taille. J'ouvris alors les yeux et je le vis qui me fixais. J'esquissais un sourire, refermant doucement la bouche et lui posant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Je m'écartais légèrement, repoussant gentiment son bras.

« Écoute… ce n'est pas contre toi mais on ne se connaît pas. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais.. Je te remercie… Tu as su ce qui me fallait au bon moment. Mais je ne veux pas te donner de fausses impressions. » Je resserrai les draps autour de moi.

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin. Enfin ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas attirante , loin de là. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, et avec beaucoup de mal, c'est que ce baiser était …. Waouh ! » Je souris alors. Je me redressais pour m'asseoir contre la bordure du lit.

« J'ai trouvé aussi. Tu te débrouilles bien. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Et tu as su m'écouter. C'est une qualité rare de nos jours tu sais ? Et pourtant tu ne connais rien de moi. Tu dois me prendre une fêlée du genre d'Haymitch. »

« Mais pas du tout. Ça se voit que tu as vécu des choses plus que difficiles. D'où que tu viennes, c'est traumatisant. Et je ne suis pas là pour juger, surtout en ne connaissant rien d'autre que ton nom. C'est ton vrai nom au moins ? » dit-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

_Voilà le moment redouté, les questions… L'important , rester vague on ne sait jamais. Je ne connais rien de ce futur et ce qu'on a fait aux miens. Et surtout ce que Peeta sait…_

« Oui je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. »

« Et ? » dit-il avec un air taquin. Je lui souris et lui donnai une tape dans l'épaule.

« Ne vois-tu pas que je suis dans un état émotionnel fragile ? » dis-je en levant le menton, faisant mine de bouder.

« Et tu as donc bientôt 18 ans ? Nous avons donc le même âge ! » Je grimaçai alors.

« Ben quoi ? » dit-il

« Eh bien, nous sommes en l'an 2087 suivant le calendrier pré-révolution comme tu m'as dit. Et si je te disais que je suis née en l'année 1995 , qu'est-ce que tu en dirais ? »

Il resta interdit mais de toutes les réactions inimaginables , il fit celle à laquelle je n'avais même pas penser.

« Ta crème anti-rides est vachement bien. Ma mère adorait connaître ton secret mais ne lui donnes pas, c'est une sorcière. »

Je ris. Je ris si fort et franchement que je me demandais si ce n'était pas nerveux. Il venait d'apprendre que j'avais plus de 80 ans dans son monde mais il s'en fichait. Ce garçon était une perle de fraîcheur.

« Promis ! » dis-je essayant de réfréner mon fou rire.

« Tu sais, Sakura, c'est la première fois que je vois tes yeux verts pétiller comme ça. Tu as l'air d'avoir une nature bien heureuse, alors ne gâches pas ça d'accord ? »

Il était perspicace. Il faisait plus mature que son âge. Ironique.

« Promis, Peeta. Je ne l'oublierais plus. »


	5. Altercation

et voici le nouveau chapitre :)

Et je remercie tout particulièrement **Miss De Lune** qui est ma bêta lectrice et qui retouchera tous mes chapitres ( je suis une calamité en conjugaison ^^). Alors on est tous très gentil et on va faire un tour sur son profil == **u/3752897/Miss_De_Lune**

**Altercation**

Nous restâmes un moment assis sur le lit.

Je le voyais réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Son habituel air rieur avait laissé place à une concentration intense. Soucieuse même. Je me décidai à bouger.

« Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? » Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi. Il ne répondit pas. Mon ventre fit un bruit d'outre-tombe. Je souris gênée.

« Eh bien lui ne veut pas attendre. Tu pourrais me passer la robe, s'il te plaît ? Il faudra que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements et à manger, je doute qu'Haymitch soit un cuisiner hors pair. »

Il se leva et prit la robe toujours posée sur le fauteuil. Il me la donna et quand ses doigts touchèrent les miens, il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il fit comme si de rien n'était mais je l'avais vu.

« Je vais te laisser te rhabiller. » dit-il, le regard fuyant. Il sortit et j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je soupirai.

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant… Plus difficile… Comme si c'était possible. Je me demande si… On verra bien._

Je me rhabillai rapidement, tressai de nouveau mes cheveux pour que ma tresse retombe sur le côté droit. Je sortais et retrouver les deux hommes dans le salon. Haymitch avait toujours air soûl affiché sur son visage. Peeta était debout près de la porte, il devait sûrement avoir envie de s'éloigner de nous au plus vite. Ou de moi.

« Bon, Haymitch, où se trouvent vos économies ? Vu ce que vous descendez comme liqueur, il va falloir faire des courses et comme vous êtes un oncle attentionné, vous ne laisseriez pas votre nièce sans vêtements, n'est ce pas ? » Dis-je avec un sourire ravageur.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Oh tu crois ça ? Espèce de petite-»

« Moins de parlotte, plus d'action. Allez tonton, veste, portefeuille. On va aller voir ce qui se passe dans ce cher district. Je suis curieuse ! » Et je rejoignis Peeta près de la porte.

Haymitch grogna et se leva. Il alla à une commode et en sortit une liasse de billets qu'il fourra bien au fond de sa poche de pantalon crasseux. Il prit sa veste posée sur une chaise et nous rejoignit. Nous quittâmes la maison et mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre.

« D'abord quelque chose à grignoter, puis courses et enfin vêtements. Ça vous changera de la vision du goulot d'une bouteille, cher oncle. » Il se renfrogna. Peeta marchait silencieusement alors que nous rejoignons les premiers abords de centre du district.

« Peeta je pense que tu peux disposer. Ça va peut-être t'attirer des ennuis d'être vu avec nous en public. Tu pourras toujours mentir sur où tu étais aujourd'hui. » Il fit non de la tête et se rapprocha de moi.

« Tu es déjà dans le collimateur. Et sincèrement, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi avec ma mère. Elle va me tomber dessus et j'en ai assez. Ça me change les idées, désolé si je ne suis pas très bavard. Je me pose juste tellement de questions… tu sais. » Je lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

« Bien sûr Peeta, je t'assure que ça ira, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je répondrais plus tard à tes questions. Enfin dans la mesure du possible. » Dis-je en ricanant.

Haymitch me regarda interloqué. « Attends mignonne tu lui as dit quoi exactement ? Oh mon dieu mais tu ne peux pas retenir ta langue ! Tu sais ce qui arrivera s'ils savent qui tu es ? Tu sais qu'après la révolution ta tête était mise à prix ? Ils ont conclu après des mois que tu étais morte. »

« Comment qui elle est ? Tu avais quelque chose à voir avec cette révolution ? Je croyais juste que tu étais une sorte de voyageur temporel enfin comme si tu t'étais retrouvée là en un clin d'œil ! » S'offusqua Peeta.

« Ah mais lâchez moi tous les deux. De un, non, Haymitch, il ne sait pas qui je suis réellement et sincèrement, tu as vu son âge. Il ne le saura jamais, je ne pense pas qu'on fasse mon éloge dans les livres scolaires et je parie qu'ils ne parlaient pas de mes vraies capacités, je me trompe ? »

Haymitch ne dit rien, me donnant raison. Je repris.

« Et toi , Peeta, je viens de te dire que je répondrais à tes questions dans la mesure du possible, et tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'avais un quelconque rapport avec la révolution. De plus, tu pourrais être surpris de cette période, on ne vous dit pas tout. Et si je déballais mon sac et qu'on savait qui je suis, Peeta, on me trancherait la tête. » J'appuyais mes derniers mots pour montrer la gravité de la situation et surtout que nous aurions cette conversation plus tard.

Haymitch ne put se retenir d'ajouter son petit commentaire acerbe. « Et encore ça chérie, c'est s'ils sont cléments. Le président de Panem, Snow, a l'air d'être un bel-» Peeta venait de coller la main sur la bouche d'Haymitch, le regard apeuré. Des Pacificateurs. A moins de 10 mètres. Un mot de plus et je compris qu'Haymitch signait son arrêt de mort. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif aux Pacificateurs qui commençaient à s'intéresser à notre trio.

_Et merde._

Je poussais Haymitch avec un grand éclat de rire, que j'espérais être le plus naturel possible. « Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tonton. Peeta est déjà assez gentil pour te traîner ici et nous accompagner pour les courses. » Je vis la boutique du tailleur à quelques pas. Je pris Haymitch par le bras et le traînai, Peeta sur mes talons.

Alors que la cloche annonçait notre entrée, je vis que les Pacificateurs s'étaient arrêtés dans leur élan, le regard mauvais. Ils préféraient sans doute éviter une esclandre, je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. On ne ferait pas le poids contre eux et même si on s'échappait, ils sauraient où nous trouvés. Je repensai à l'être abject, Sullivan, leur chef d'après les dires d'Haymitch. Ces gens me répugnaient.

La femme qui semblait s'occuper de la boutique vint vers nous, jetant un regard en biais à Haymitch. Cet alcoolique notoire avait l'air de s'attirer les foudres de tout le monde. La femme regarda alors Peeta, ébahie. Elle prit la parole.

« Eh bien, Peeta, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Haymitch. Il vit la plupart du temps reclus dans le village des vainqueurs. Et cette jeune fille doit être sa nièce, je me trompe ? » Elle me regarda avec des yeux avides de curiosité, les potins, elle devait connaitre. Elle était déjà au courant de qui j'étais, j'allais devoir être extrêmement prudente.

« Oui madame, je m'appelle Sakura. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Je lui serrai alors la main, elle sembla ravie. Tant mieux pour elle.

« Nous venons pour m'acheter des vêtements, étant arrivée avec un bagage léger, il va falloir m'aider à remplir mon armoire ! » Je lui donnais un sourire éclatant et elle comprit qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée pour les affaires.

« Ah je comprend mieux l'air renfrogné de votre oncle ! Et puis un jeune homme aussi populaire que Peeta vous aidera à savoir ce qui sied le mieux. » Je me retenais de répondre que je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'un homme pour savoir m'habiller. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et Peeta sembla s'en amuser.

« Allez, allez pas de temps à perdre jeune fille. Je crois que nous avons _beaucoup_ de travail. » Elle savait comme parler aux clients celle-ci. Je me laissais traîner et elle prit mes mensurations dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle repartit dans la boutique pendant que je m'asseyais sur un tabouret, mon ventre grondant un peu plus. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Comme pour répondre à ma pensée, Peeta écarta le rideau.

« Eh. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais faim tout à l'heure, tu dois être affamée. » Il me tendit alors une sorte de petit pain fourré au fromage. Il était fumé et entouré d'un papier cartonné. Je me jetais dessus, mon ventre prenant le dessus. La première bouchée me brûla la langue mais je l'avalai presque sans mâcher. Le premier repas chaud depuis ce qui me semblait des siècles…

« Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé ! En même temps, tu pourrais avaler n'importe quoi, non ? » Dit Peeta.

Je hochais la tête sans lâcher du regard le pain. Je le finissais en moins de trois minutes. C'est à ce moment-là que l'habilleuse revint. Elle avait les bras chargés de robes, pantalons, hauts et ce que je devinais être des sous-vêtements. « Il me manque les chaussures, je ne sais pas quelle taille vous faites mais vous ne pouvez décemment porter ça ! » dit-elle avec un rictus dégouté.

Je soupirai et remerciai Peeta du regard. Il sortit pour me laisser entre les mains de la vendeuse. Elle me fit enlever la robe prune et la lança sans ménagement sur le pouf où j'étais assise plus tôt. Elle me fit retirer mes sous-vêtements, apparemment la nudité n'était pas quelque chose de gênant par ici. Elle tournait autour de moi avec aisance, retirant de la pile trois paires de sous-vêtements qui semblaient convenir à ma taille. « Une belle jeune fille avec des atouts pareils devrait les mettre en valeur. »

J'avais donc un ensemble noir, blanc et un rouge. Coton et dentelle mêlés, pour les fioritures sûrement, et des soutiens-gorges avec de bonnes armatures et des boxers. La praticité toujours.

Elle me dit d'enfiler deux pantalons, serrés mais confortables, et chauds. Un peu comme ceux que porter Tiffany pour ses cours d'équitation… Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle me fit essayer trois chemises avec une lanière qui passait sous la poitrine et se nouait derrière. Elles mettaient en valeur ma poitrine et ma taille fine. Avec les pantalons, je pouvais de nouveau apprécier ma silhouette élancée et sportive. Mais il faudrait quand même que je mange plus… Elle finit par les robes, trois encore, simples, dans des couleurs pastels pour aller avec mes cheveux miels.

Je pensais en avoir assez quand elle me fit enfiler une paire de bottes arrivant aux genoux, dans un cuir brun souple et agréable, légères et très esthétiques de plus. Elle avait compris mon style, après tout c'était son travail. Mais comme si elle avait compris que j'avais besoin de vêtements pratiques, pour pouvoir m'enfuir à tout moment… Je balayais vite cette pensée de ma tête.

« Eh bien je crois qu'on a fini. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ? Ils sont quand même brûlés… » Dit-elle.

Je regardai dans la glace en attrapant la pointe. « Vous connaissez un coiffeur ? Ou quelqu'un qui ne massacre pas mes cheveux… » Dis-je avec une pointe d'amertume. Mes cheveux avaient toujours été une fierté pour moi, avec leur couleur si spéciale.

« Eh bien ma petite c'est ton jour de chance, je coupe les cheveux à mes quatre filles donc je peux totalement sauver tout ça ! Allez, garde ce pantalon et cette chemise sur toi, je vais emmener tout ça dans la boutique et dire à ton oncle qu'on en aura encore pour une vingtaine de minutes ! J'ai un grand miroir dans la cuisine. »

Je la suivis, reprenant mes anciens vêtements, enfin ceux que m'avait donnés Peeta, et rejoignis tout le monde dans l'entrée de la boutique. La vendeuse qu'Haymitch semblait appeler par le nom de Clara mis tout sur le comptoir, calcula rapidement le montant et Haymitch poussa un cri d'indignation. Il râla pendant quelques minutes avant de donner l'argent, un air revêche sur le visage. Clara me demanda alors de la suivre derrière un rideau et je la suivis, en jetant un regard à Peeta. Il me fit un geste rassurant de la main.

J'entrai alors dans une cuisine qui aurait pu dater des années 1900. Les cuivres accrochés au mur, des murs recouverts d'un plâtrage assez jaunâtre, dû aux vapeurs de cuisine et un poêle énorme, avec six grandes plaques. Un feu se consumait à l'intérieur, de grandes bassines accueillaient les épluchures des légumes utilisés pour un ragoût qui mijotait. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. La faim revenait. Elle vis mon air absorbé devant la marmite mijotant et s'en alla trouver un bol dans un vaisselier en bois massif. Elle en versa à l'aide de la louche dans le bol et me le tendit. Je la remerciai du regard, les gens pouvaient être vraiment accueillants. En même temps, je venais de lui faire son chiffre d'affaire du mois, aux vues de l'état du district. Mais elle semblait réellement heureuse de faire son travail.

Elle me fit asseoir sur un tabouret, je sirotais mon bouillon alors qu'elle prenait un grand torchon et me l'attachais autour du cou. Une grande paire de ciseau était accrochée au mur, elle l'attrapa et se plaça derrière moi.

« Alors, ma grande, quelle longueur ? Car je crois qu'il va falloir bien couper. »

Je lui souris doucement. « Eh bien, au niveau des épaules, j'avais cette longueur plus jeune. Je reprendrais plus vite mes repères comme ça. »

Elle hocha la tête et commença à couper. En à peine dix minutes, de longues mèches calcinées reposaient sur le sol. Elle égalisa les pointes autour de mes épaules et les désépaissit un peu. Je retrouvais presque la sorte de dégradé que j'avais quand j'avais commencé à chasser les cartes. Je m'en souvenais surtout grâce à toutes les vidéos de Tiffany. Elles sont toutes détruites à présent de toute façon.

« Eh bien je crois que ça devrait aller. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça ! » Dit-elle chaleureusement.

« Merci beaucoup, Clara. » Elle me fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et m'emmena dans la boutique de nouveau. Peeta portait mon sac de vêtements et Haymitch semblait impatient.

« Oh arrête de faire cette tête cher oncle, on va y-»

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que des éclats de voix nous parvenaient de la rue. Nous nous regardèrent tous les quatre et sortîmes dans la hâte. La scène se passait à une vingtaine de mètres. Cela venait de l'échoppe des fruits et légumes je crois. Un groupe de Pacificateurs s'était placé devant l'échoppe et semblait tenir fermement une gamine par le bras. Nous nous rapprochions.

« Espèce de sale petite vermine. Ces parasites de la Veine devraient être exécutés ! » Criait une femme d'un âge avancé, assez petite et potelée. Elle avait des yeux remplis de haine. Elle s'avança vers la gamine, tenue par les Pacificateurs. Elle lui cracha au visage. J'esquissais alors un mouvement que Haymitch et Peeta, chacun à côté de moi, me retinrent par les bras. Je fulminais.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette garnement aura ce qu'elle mérite. Sullivan voulait depuis longtemps faire un exemple. Elle sera flagellée dans une demi-heure sur place publique. Le bourreau est prêt. » Il fit un signe à ses collègues qui partirent passer la nouvelle, cela semblait un évènement par ici. L'un d'eux s'approcha de nous.

« Rendez vous dans une demi heure sur la grande place Tout le monde sauf les invalides ou sur leur lit de mort sont tenus d'insister. » annonça-t-il de sa voix menaçante. Je déglutissais difficilement.

_Si j'avais mes cartes… Ou tout simplement pas peur qu'il tue Haymitch et Peeta, je l'envoyais au tapis…._

Nous nous dirigions alors sur la grande place, j'avais essayé d'apercevoir la jeune fille de tout à l'heure mais la place commençait à se remplir et je perdis espoir. On vit alors le bourreau monter sur une sorte de piloris au centre de la place, à astiquer son fouet, un regard malveillant traversant une sorte de cagoule. La jeune fille apparut alors. Je la vis vraiment pour la première fois : blonde, d'une dizaine d'années, un regard doux. Et terrifié. On la fit se mettre à genoux assez rudement tandis qu'on lui attachait les mains à une potence.

« La présente Primrose EVERDEEN, est jugée ici pour vol de fruit et légume, et il lui sera infligé quinze coups de fouet. » La foule gronda légèrement, mais personne n'osait rien dire. Je vis alors sur le côté du piloris, ce qui semblait être les proches, une jeune fille de mon âge essayait de passait un Pacificateur qui la retenait fermement, ce qui sembla être sa mère pleurait doucement et un garçon de mon âge essayait de calmer la jeune fille.

Je vis alors un cauchemar se passer sous mes yeux. Le premier coup tomba en un claquement affreux. Il arracha un cri atroce à Primrose et le bourreau continua une deuxième fois, une troisième, une quatrième. La colère montait en moi. Je me sentais bouillonnante, je voudrais juste placer mes mains autour du cou de ce bourreau et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il crève. La carte de la chasse m'aurait servie aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je ne tuais vraiment pas facilement mais j'avais appris à m'endurcir. Je sentis alors une chaleur dans ma main. Une chaleur égale à ma colère et je serrai alors le poing. Plus fort. Encore plus fort.

Et l'impensable se produisit.

Le bourreau donna son septième coup de fouet avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il lâcha son fouet et mit ses mains à sa gorge. Il semblait suffoquer. La foule commença à s'agiter. Moi je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre, les yeux rivés sur lui, le poing proche de l'éclatement, comme chauffé à blanc.

Le bourreau tomba alors à genoux, crachant du sang. Son regard se posa alors sur moi. Il me fixa, ne comprenant sûrement pas. Je serrais encore plus fort, si cela était humainement possible, et je le vis faire un dernier sursaut avant de tomber raide mort, du sang s'écoulant en abondance de sa bouche.

_Mais qu'est ce que …._

Je baissai le regard, regardant ma main. Je compris alors que tout n'était pas perdu. Ce monde n'était pas dépourvu de magie. Et la mienne était toujours active et puissante. Sans les cartes c'était plus difficile, mais elles m'avaient permis d'accroître mes propres pouvoirs.

Je me tournais vers Haymitch qui me regardait effaré.

« TU …. ES …. FOLLE. » dit il avec un regard de fou. Peeta semblait absorbé par ce qu'il se passait sur le piloris. La famille de la jeune Primrose la relevèrent avec difficulté et je pus apercevoir ses blessures à vif. Ils partirent sans demander leur reste.

Je sus alors ce qu'il me restait à faire . Haymitch et Peeta s'élancèrent à ma suite, me demandant ce que je faisais.

« Soigner cette petite. »


	6. Soulagement

Et je remercie tout particulièrement **Miss De Lune** qui est ma bêta lectrice et qui retouchera tous mes chapitres ( je suis une calamité en conjugaison ^^). Alors on est tous très gentil et on va faire un tour sur son profil == **u/3752897/Miss_De_Lune**

**Soulagement**

L'air frais du soir balayait la scène atroce qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Je continuais de marcher d'un pas énergétique, slalomant à travers la foule qui se dispersait dans des murmures frénétiques. Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait pas échappé à Haymitch. Il semblait apeuré. Mais ni Peeta ni la foule autour de moi ne m'avaient remarquée. Je ne savais même pas encore si j'avais vraiment fait ça. Mais j'avais beau essayer de me voiler la face, je le savais au fond de moi. Mes pouvoirs bouillonnaient et mon désir de justice, de vengeance, et surtout de colère, avait pris le dessus. Je bousculai quelqu'un de l'épaule, m'excusait sans me retourner et continuai ma route en suivant la famille de la jeune Primrose dans les rues tortueuses et pleines de suie. J'entendais des pas pressés derrière moi, sûrement Haymitch se demandant quelle folie j'allais encore faire. Peeta ne devait pas être loin car je percevais un pas plus léger et moins traînant que celui de mon cher _oncle_.

Je m'enfonçai alors dans ce qui s'appelait la Veine, je reconnaissais tout de suite la différence, la misère par rapport au centre du district Douze. Haymitch l'avait mentionnée et je la vis enfin de mes propres yeux. Le bas-fond de cette société inquisitrice : un homme estropié semblait dormir dans un coin, crasseux, un de ces chiens couchés à côté de lui. Je sentis alors qu'il n'était sûrement pas endormi, certainement mort. Les rues aux pavés usés et inégaux, la crasse, la boue, la suie, des enfants qui ressemblaient à des squelettes d'Halloween, comme pour faire croire à un village des horreurs.

Je suivais toujours la famille, la voyant au tournant d'une rue, ne me faisant pas repérer. Haymitch et Peeta me rejoignirent bien vite, le fait de m'attarder sur la pauvreté environnante avait ralenti mes pas.

« Mais où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu as déjà beaucoup de chance qu'il n'aie pas remarqué ton petit tour de passe-passe. Non mais à quoi tu pensais ? » Dit Haymitch, essayant de maîtriser l'émotion dans sa voix, les oreilles devaient traîner dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Peeta semblait perdu, et continuait à garder le rythme pour ne pas nous perdre. Il semblait choqué par la mort du bourreau, comme si cela était impossible.

« Oh lâchez-moi la grappe Haymitch ! Je sais très bien que si vous aviez un peu de couilles vous l'auriez fait. Mais vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis merde, vous croyez que je l'ai fait exprès ? Je ne savais même pas que je le pouvais encore ! »

« Mais fait quoi, bon sang ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tout les deux ? » **demanda** Peeta.

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup. La famille venait de rentrer dans une maison miteuse et plus noire que la nuit. Peeta se cogna dans mon dos et Haymitch tituba sur les pavés ébréchés. Je ne quittais pas la maison des yeux en voyant la lueur d'une bougie apparaître à la fenêtre.

« De la mort du bourreau. C'est moi qui ai fait ça Peeta. » dis-je tout bas.

Il recula d'un pas. Il semblait visiblement horrifié et impressionné à la fois. Curieux mélange.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Tu étais à au moins dix mètres de lui et il s'est étouffé. Tu ne l'as pas touché. Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas. » Dit-il en secouant la tête, incapable d'absorber l'information.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de démonstration pour te prouver que je l'ai fait Peeta. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu réussir. Normalement je n'ai aucun pouvoir ici, pas sans elles… » répondis-je de manière plus incertaine.

« Pouvoirs ? Non mais vous êtes fous Haymitch et toi. Tu as un problème de boisson toi aussi. La magie, ça n'existe PAS. » Il appuya ses derniers mots comme si j'étais une sorte de handicapée mentale.

Je me retournais vivement vers lui. « Eh bien Peeta, tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi. Eh bien devine quoi, grande nouvelle, il existe des choses que vous ne comprenez pas avec vos esprits étriqués. Alors fourre-toi ça dans le crâne ou je t'assure que je vais m'en charger moi-même. » dis-je hargneusement. La journée commençait à être longue et un sentiment de colère remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Non mais je pensais juste que tu était un peu dérangée, une sorte de vagabonde qu'Haymitch avait prise sous son aile pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison. Vous êtes fous et je vais me faire tuer, et ma famille, mes frères, mon père, seront mis en cause aussi. Vous êtes complétement-» Je ne le laissai pas finir. Ses paroles étaient comme un couteau chauffé à vif qu'on enfonçait dans ma chair. Le garçon gentil qui m'avait aidée, pensait ça de moi. Tout le monde mentait. Personne ne connaissait plus le courage.

Et mon poing s'abattit dans son ventre.

« Espèce de-» Il se plia en deux sous le coup et je reculai. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec lui mais je saurais me défendre. Les arts martiaux devaient depuis longtemps être oubliés, il ne saurait pas contrer mes coups. Je pouvais remercier Lionel pour ça.

Il se releva, le visage rouge, mais Haymitch s'interposa.

« On se calme les louveteaux. Toi » dit-il en regardant Peeta. « Dégage. Tu en assez fait , tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité et comme tu nous crois fous, ne prends pas la peine de raconter ce que tu as entendu ici. Ou sinon tu le regretteras. Tu verras. » Il se détourna et m'attrapa le bras, m'emmenant vers le bout de la rue tandis que je lançais un regard de haine à Peeta. Prête à en découdre.

Il s'éloigna dans la nuit, et je sentis une pointe douloureuse à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

_Ils me trahissent tous … On ne peut vraiment faire confiance à personne. Je le HAIS._

Je sortais de mes pensées pour me retrouver devant la porte de la famille de la jeune fouettée avec Haymitch.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Et si tout à l'heure, ce n'avait été qu'un coup de chance, hein ? Donner de faux espoirs c'est pire que tout. » Murmura-t-il, pour que la famille ne nous entendent pas.

« Je veux au moins essayer. Si je peux aider, je ferais n'importe quoi. » Répliquais-je.

Et sur ce, je frappais trois coups légers sur la porte.

De légers froissements de draps et de pas alertes s'entremêlèrent, et quelqu'un vint entrouvrir la porte, un léger rayon de lumière éclaira la rue.

« Que voulez-vous ? » dit une voix abrupt, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, mon âge, je dirais.

« Nous sommes là pour aider la jeune fille flagellée tout à l'heure. » dis-je simplement, pas la peine de paraître bizarre tout de suite.

« Nous avons toute l'aide dont nous avons besoin merci. » Et la porte commença à se refermer. Je calais mon pied dans l'interstice.

« Je vous assure que vous en aurez besoin. Ces blessures vont s'infecter et au vu de ce district, je dirais que l'hygiène n'est pas la priorité. Je ne viens pas d'ici, mais j'ai des capacités qui pourraient l'aider, elle. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se sentant agressée sûrement. Une femme plus âgée apparut derrière elle, surement la mère de Primrose. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« C'est bon Katniss, laisse-la entrer. J'ai entendu parler de vous, vous êtes nouvelle ici. Et vous êtes accompagné de Mr Abernathy. » Elle regarda Haymitch avec un regard doux, la première personne réellement gentille avec lui. L'âge de la femme correspondait à peu près à celui de Haymitch, à vue d'œil, sûrement en rapport avec son histoire de vainqueur des Jeux.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Un linge blanc avait été étendu sur la table, et le corps frêle de la jeune fille reposait dessus. Elle était torse nu, son dos à vif et ses blessures qui paraissaient écarlates sur sa peau blanche ressortaient comme les flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée. La pièce était petite et une bouilloire chauffait au dessus du feu. Cela devait être la pièce de vie, deux bancs avaient été repoussés et la jeune Primrose était étendue sur la table qui servait habituellement aux repas. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure était assis sur un tabouret et tenait la main de Primrose.

« Si vous avez des connaissances en médecine et deux paires de mains habiles, vous êtes la bienvenue. Prim s'occupe des malades avec moi normalement. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui en as bien besoin… »

J'acquiesçais devant la femme d'âge mure. Elle continua :

« Je suis la mère de Prim, Dahlia, et voici mon ainée, Katniss. Et le jeune homme qui se tient là-bas s'appelle Gale, un très bon ami de ma première fille. »

Je hochais la tête. Elle fit une pause, attendant sûrement des explications de ma part. Je préférerai rester évasive.

« Je m'appelle Sakura. Et voici mon… mon oncle, Haymitch Abernathy. Mais vous semblait déjà le connaître. Je m'étais absentée durant un long moment de ce district, je ne connais plus vraiment ses lois. Mais ce qu'ils ont fait à votre fille est inamissible. »

Elle retient un hoquet de surprise, et Katniss et Gale relevèrent la tête, un air choqué plaqué sur leur visage.

« Oh, personne ne peut nous entendre, et je sais que vous pensez pareil que moi. Comme tous ces gens sur la place. Ils sont seulement trop lâches et trop apeurés pour se rebeller. »

Katniss lui répondit d'un ton rude. « Ils se feraient tuer. Que sais-tu de notre district si tu viens d'arriver ? Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois. »

Je la regardais avec un regard plus dur, implacable. « Le fait de se rebeller contre une force tyrannique ne demande de la force, mais du courage. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Seulement l'organisation est la clé. Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez être heureux que le bourreau soit mort sinon cette société que vous laissez vous tyranniser aurait tué votre sœur. » Elle resta muette.

Je m'approchai alors de la jeune fille, Haymitch s'était assis sur un tabouret de fortune, restant impassible, Gale s'était levé et se tenait contre le mur fixant Prim et Dahlia se mettait à mes côtés. Je regardais ses plaies. Du sang suintait de ses lacérations qui recouvraient tout son dos, on distinguait chaque marque.

« Que lui avez-vous donné comme anti-douleurs ? » demandais-je.

« Des feuilles de pavot qu'elle a mâchées, et cela pour prévenir la fièvre aussi. » dit Dahlia. J'acquiesçais, toute notre médecine avait donc été perdue. On était revenu aux temps où on ne savait pas extraire la morphine du pavot somnifère. C'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux, car en regardant la faible mais tout de même fournie sacoche contenant les médicaments qu'elle possédait, je me dis que je ne pourrais rien faire de plus. A moins d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais là encore je ne savais pas comment les déclencher.

Et je ne pourrais pas le faire devant autant de monde. Autant accrocher une pancarte disant ' EH REGARDEZ JE SUIS UNE SORCIÈRE' autour du cou.

Mes doigts effleuraient une de ces balafres quand je sentis une douce chaleur envahir mon doigt. Prim lâcha un soupir d'aise, comme si on lui avait donné une forte dose de calmant. Je sentais ma main devenir de plus en plus chaude, et Haymitch sentit mon regard quelque peu affolé se poser sur lui.

Il se leva d'un bond

« Écoutez les jeunes, la pauvre Prim doit avoir envie de repos, si on laissait nos deux infirmières s'en occuper. Et puis j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me servir un verre. »

Gale soupira. « J'habite à côté. Mes parents auront envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Prim et mon père fait une très bonne liqueur maison. Ça nous permettra de faire un break. Katniss ? »

Cette dernière ne me lâchait pas des yeux, faisant des allers-retours entre moi et Prim. Dahlia lui lança un regard apaisant.

« Vas-y Katniss. Mais je ne veux pas que tu touches à de l'alcool, compris ? Prim a bien besoin de calme pour qu'on la soigne. »

Elle hocha la tête, se résignant sur les paroles de sa mère. Ils sortirent tous les trois.

Dahlia se tourna alors vers moi.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais le simple fait de la toucher lui a permis de se sentir mieux un court instant. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas à l'aise à ce que les autres te regardent utiliser ton don, tu veux que je m'absente ? »

Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir compris mais... son sourire énigmatique, sa façon d'être, elle me semblait si irréelle. Ma main commençait à me brûler maintenant, il fallait prendre une décision.

« Euh… je veux bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fille, je ne lui ferais aucun mal. »

« Mais ça je le sais. » dit-elle en sortant d'un pas tranquille de la salle.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Elle était dans la pièce d'à côté, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Elle semblait si mystérieuse et elle me laissait seule avec sa fille. Cela me perturbait mais ma main qui me faisait l'impression d'un métal en incandescence trouva elle même son chemin sur la blessure de la pauvre Prim.

Une douce lumière irradiait de ma main, je la posai de façon incertaine sur ses blessures. Le soupir de Prim m'encouragea à continuer. Le sang arrêta de couler et les plaies devinrent moins rouges. Je lui caressais le dos, sans arracher la peau ou mettre ses blessures à vif, je les effaçais. Comme si ses blessures n'étaient qu'un atroce coup de crayon sur un carnet aux pages immaculées. Je continuais ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le visage effarée, même si personne n'était là pour le voir.

_Ils ne m'ont pas laissée tomber. Mes pouvoirs, même sans mes chères cartes je peux faire le bien autour de moi… et je compte bien m'y atteler._

J'enlevai alors ma main pour voir le dos de Prim. Les balafres ressemblaient à des lignes rosées, totalement refermées et leurs couleurs rappelaient des cicatrices vieilles de quelques mois. Je levais ma main et la mit à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Elle était tout à fait normale. Plus aucune trace de magie ou de quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Je soufflais en fermant les yeux. Aucune trace de ma magie.

Je baissai les yeux vers Prim qui dormait maintenant à poings fermés. J'entendis alors une porte s'ouvrir et Dahlia était réapparue dans la pièce. Un timing parfait. Elle s'approcha et regarda le dos de sa fille.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier. La plus grande discrétion sera sûrement le meilleur moyen, je me trompe ? » Elle ne me regardait même pas, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Merci madame. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon _possible _pour éviter que ce genre d'incident arrive. Je suis la pour ça. » Et j'espérais que cela était vrai. J'avais désespérément besoin d'une raison pour ma venue dans ce monde.

Haymitch, Katniss et Gale choisirent ce moment pour revenir, entrèrent, et Katniss se précipita vers sa sœur. Ils restèrent un moment ébahis devant le dos de Prim.

« Elle l'a fait… » Souffla Haymitch.

Katniss resta interdite quelques minutes devant Prim. Je me retournais vers Haymitch, la fatigue commençait à m'envahir de façon anormale. L'adrénaline, cette sensation de puissance s'estompait.

« Haymitch, que diriez-vous de rentrer, il commence-» Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Katniss me serrait si fort que je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Merci pour tout. Merci. » Me dit-elle à l'oreille, un sentiment de soulagement dans sa voix.

Je lui serrai le bras d'une main, et me détachai.

« Nous allons y aller, il faut vous reposer. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que nous nous fassions repérer par les Pacificateurs. » Ils hochèrent la tête et nous partîmes avec Haymitch.

Nous restâmes silencieux et le chemin passa vite dans cette nuit assez fraîche. La lune était sortie et éclairait notre chemin. Lorsque je passai la porte, je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma chambre, Haymitch avait déposé mes paquets à l'entrée, je les avais pris avec moi et lançai un 'Bonne nuit' à la hâte.

Je me déshabillai et me plongeai dans le lit, il fallait que je dorme. Et pendant que je glissais dans les bras de Morphée, je sentais encore l'odeur de Peeta sur les draps.

Et mon cœur se serra.


	7. Sursis

Et je remercie tout particulièrement **Miss De Lune** qui est ma bêta lectrice et qui retouchera tous mes chapitres ( je suis une calamité en conjugaison ^^). Alors on est tous très gentil et on va faire un tour sur son profil == **u/3752897/Miss_De_Lune**

**Sursis**

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme dans un rêve. Les quinze journées et nuits me séparant du jour de la moisson s'effilaient à une vitesse affolante. Depuis la nuit après la flagellation publique de Prim, je ne voulais plus sortir. Mon corps m'avait clouée au lit les trois premiers jours. Je dormais 18h par jour. Les draps avaient perdu l'odeur de Peeta mais je pensais toujours à lui. Ses paroles blessantes revenaient en boucle durant les cauchemars qui agitaient mes nuits. Les personnes perdues, la guerre, le froid, l'obscurité… Mes nuits été peu reposantes et je dormais durant la journée. Haymitch avait eu la bonne idée de me laisser seule, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Il m'apportait à manger et quand je me réveillais, je mangeais ce qui était sur le plateau. Je me prenais de longs bains brûlants avant de retourner me coucher.

_Je me demande bien comment il arrive à avoir des moments de sobriété suffisants pour se bouger de la maison et réussir à cuisiner quelque chose…_

Mes pensées étaient souvent interrompues par le sommeil qui me rattrapait. Une dizaine de jours passèrent comme cela. Je repris des forces, des muscles et des formes. Mon visage n'était plus émacié, mes cheveux reprenaient de l'éclat et mes hanches étaient réapparues. Je ne flottais plus dans les vêtements achetés il y a quelques jours, je les remplissais enfin pleinement. Mes muscles endoloris, mes bleus et cicatrices s'était bien reformés, comme si mon corps avait décidé de lui-même d'accélérer sa guérison. J'étais arrivée un mercredi comme me l'avait dit Haymitch et nous étions déjà le deuxième dimanche. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai m'asseoir sur le lit le temps de me changer. Je sortis de la chambre après avoir bien séché mes cheveux avec une serviette et avoir déposée celle-ci sur le dos d'une chaise. Je retrouvai Katniss dans le salon et nous nous posâmes pour qu'elle m'en apprenne plus sur son district. Par quel jeu du hasard étions-nous devenues amies ? Enfin, amies n'était pas le bon mot au vu des circonstances, disons que nous avions toutes les deux une curiosité dévorante et un besoin irrépressible de remettre les choses à leur place. Nous avions donc sympathisé une semaine après l'incident de Prim.

FLASH BACK

Au bout de cinq jours, j'avais assez de force pour sortir de ma chambre et voir Haymitch. Je remarquai alors que la maison était propre et que des plats mijotaient, des victuailles plein la cuisine. Je m'avançai alors d'un pas hésitant, ce n'était sûrement pas l'œuvre d'Haymitch. Je me retrouvai alors face à Katniss, qui remuait une sorte de purée, le visage concentré. Il devait être à peu près midi car le soleil frappait dans la cuisine avec une lumière vive. Je m'avançai alors plus en avant dans la pièce et elle leva les yeux vers moi. Nous nous considérâmes durant quelques instants, la situation était assez bizarre, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je m'assis alors sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, Sakura. » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, me lançant un coup d'œil furtif.

_Elle a l'air d'avoir peur de moi… _

J'étais assez mal à l'aise. La dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, j'avais quand même, sans aucune explication rationnelle, guéri le dos meurtri de sa sœur.

« Salut. C'est Haymitch qui t'a demandée de venir ? Comment as-tu pu réussir à autant nettoyer en quelques jours. Enfin, quel jour est-on ? » Dis-je d'une traite.

Elle sourit doucement en voyant mes questions en rafale. « On est lundi. Ça fait cinq jours que tu dors. Après la nuit où tu as sauvé Prim, je suis venue voir comment tu allais mais Haymitch m'a dit que tu devais beaucoup te reposer. Alors j'ai proposé de l'aider à nettoyer et à faire à manger car avec sa bouteille à la main, je doutais qu'il prenne vraiment soin de toi. »

Je haussai les sourcils. « Il te rémunère au moins j'espère ? Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues. Ta famille doit avoir besoin de toi. »

« J'ai refusé au début, mais Haymitch a tellement insisté que j'ai accepté pour qu'il arrête de traîner dans mes pattes et reverser sa bouteille partout. »

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord, je me sens mieux. Merci pour tes plats, tu cuisines vraiment bien. Ça m'a permis de reprendre des forces. »

Elle sortit un poulet du four et le posa sur la table. « C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier tu sais. Haymitch me permet de ramener la plupart des plats chez moi. Il a une rente à vie pour avoir… enfin il a dû t'en parler. Personne dans le district n'a autant d'argent, et ça permet à ma famille de survivre. »

« Ce district a l'air bien pauvre. Votre gouvernement ne fait rien contre ? Et ces Jeux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils existent… D'où je viens, enfin...Eh bien personne n'aurait supporté ça. »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air triste. « Depuis que je suis en âge de m'en souvenir, on regarde tous les ans, on doit même arrêter nos activités, même l'école, pour regarder. Un moyen de nous contrôler et de nous obliger à acclamer ces tueries. Le pire c'est quand les plus jeunes sont sélectionnés, tu sais c'est la première année pour Prim et-» Sa voix se brisa.

Je baissai les yeux. « Tu aurais peut être préféré que je ne la guérisse pas. Si elle n'était pas en état de marcher elle ne pourrait pas être sélectionnée… »

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit en face de moi. Je relevai la tête et elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. « Tu n'as aucune raison de penser ça, compris ? Ce que tu as fait lui a sauvé la vie. Et puis Prim n'aura qu'un papier à son nom alors ça devrait aller. »

Je tiquai. « Un seul papier ? De toute façon tout le monde n'en a qu'un, non ? »

Elle soupira. « La justice n'existe pas non plus ici. Pour nous, les familles les plus pauvres, nous pouvons rajouter un papier à notre nom en échange de rations d'huile et de blé pour un an. J'en suis déjà à 7, car je les prenais pour Prim. Et je continuerais toute les années qui viennent, du moment que je ne suis pas sélectionnée. »

Je restai horrifiée devant cette déclaration. Ce pays était fou. Le monde, en tout cas les survivants qui restaient, avait créé une horreur. On ne pouvait faire pire.

Haymitch arriva en titubant légèrement dans la cuisine, une odeur douceâtre d'alcool arrivant à mes narines. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Vous m'avez réveillé, bande de pipelettes. » grommela-t-il. « La bouffe est prête, fée du logis, je pense que j'ai été plus que généreux. » Il posa sa bouteille avec fracas. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Eh bien, la belle au bois dormant, on est réveillée enfin ? Tu fais bien de sortir de ta cachette il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je déglutis difficilement. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« C'est bon Haymitch, lâchez-lui la grappe. C'est l'heure de manger, si vous ne voulez pas tous les deux mourir de faim. » Elle commença à découper le poulet et nous servit une purée de pomme de terre. Je mangeais sans m'arrêter, mon appétit était grandissant de jour en jour. Quand on eut fini, Haymitch se leva.

« Je vais faire le café pour tout le monde. Et après la sieste. »

« Comme si vous ne dormiez pas assez ! » rétorqua Katniss sur un ton narquois.

Je pouffai et Haymitch nous ignora sublimement. Il prépara le café, s'en servit une tasse et sortit.

« Quel phénomène celui-là, hein ? Désolé si je suis un peu audacieuse, mais ce n'est pas ton oncle n'est-ce pas ? La famille qui l'a accueilli quand il est arrivé petit n'avait pas d'autre enfant. » Dit Katniss.

Je souriai doucement. « Tu as raison mais garde le secret. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Disons juste que je viens du même endroit qu'Haymitch et que nous avons donc un lien. Il a eu le temps de se faire à ce monde, moi je suis plus âgée et on ne me lavera pas le cerveau. Et hors de question de prendre l'alcool comme aide salvatrice. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je comprends ça. Tu es forte, pas comme Haymitch. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne passes pas inaperçue. Le chef des Pacificateurs ne t'a pas à la bonne. Il discute beaucoup au village. Il y en a qui ont été interrogés, le fils du boulanger, Peeta. Il trainait avec vous non ? »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'évocation de ce nom. « Ah bon ? » dis-je d'une voix tremblante. « Il a eu des ennuis ? Je sais qu'il avait évoqué le faitque sa mère n'était pas des plus aimables. »

Elle rit à gorge déployée. « Peu aimable, c'est le cas de le dire ! Cette boulangère est vraiment une mégère. Je chasse dans les bois et je revends des écureuils à son mari en cachette. Si elle le savait, il passerait à la moulinette. » Elle me regarda plus sérieusement. « Je suis à l'école dans la même classe que Peeta mais il semble aller bien. Il est beaucoup dans les nuages ces temps-ci. Les professeurs lui ont fait remarquer. Il est même venu me demander de tes nouvelles, il a appris que je venais tous les jours ici, comme aide ménagère pour Haymitch. »

Je me penchais vers elle, l'air intéressé. « Ah bon il voulait de mes nouvelles ? Que t'a-t-il demandé ? » Dis-je en essayant de paraître plus décontractée mais j'étais assez gauche.

Elle mit sa longue tresse brune sur son autre épaule en se retenant de rire. « Eh bien, il voulait savoir si tu parlais de lui. Quand je lui ai dit que tu dormais énormément et que je ne t'avais pas vue, il était très déçu et préoccupé. Alors je lui dirais quoi demain, hein ? Dis-moi tout ! »

Je me levai d'un bond, en butant légèrement contre ma chaise. Je toussai. « Euh ouais… enfin… Café dans le jardin, ça te va ? » Je prenais la cafetière et deux tasses et je sortais de la cuisine d'un pas pressé. Katniss me suivit.

Lorsque je sortis dans l'air frais, avec un beau soleil de début d'après midi, mes cheveux avaient une jolie teinte miel avec des touches de roux. Ma peau avait un teint de porcelaine, et les cicatrices devenaient rosées ainsi que mes bleus qui se confondaient maintenant avec ma peau. Je m'assis sur une chaise en fer forgé blanche en posant la cafetière et les deux tasses sur la table. Katniss s'assit à côté de moi.

« Je vois que j'avais raison. Je m'en doutais quand Peeta est venu me voir, avec son regard fuyant. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? » Me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Je rougis comme une pivoine. « En fait, disons que je me suis retrouvée dans sa cave, inconsciente. Il m'est venu en aide et il est venu chez Haymitch pour savoir si j'allais bien. Et il m'a soignée, aidée à m'habiller. Seulement, on va dire qu'il m'a dit des choses que je n'ai pas appréciées. » Dis-je avec une voix plus terne.

« Eh bien, il doit s'en mordre les doigts. Vu son regard de chien battu, je peux te l'assurer. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je hochai alors la tête. « J'espère bien, j'aimerais pouvoir m'excuser pour ma réaction. Tu pourras lui dire ça ? » La suppliais-je.

Elle acquiesça. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirais demain. Et je viendrais te dire sa réponse. » Elle commença à rire et je l'accompagnai, toutes les deux profitant de ce moment d'insouciance.

FIN FLASH BACK

Nous voilà donc dans le canapé. Nous étions à trois jours de la Moisson. Katniss devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'approche de ce jour fatidique, pour sa sœur Prim et pour elle. Si elle partait, elle savait que son meilleur ami Gale prendrait soin de sa famille mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle aidait toujours tout le monde mais était réticente quand quelqu'un voulait lui rendre la pareille. Je l'avais remarqué même quand elle me faisait à manger, j'avais l'impression d'être impotente parfois.

« Et dis-moi, ton ami Gale, tu chasses souvent avec lui ? Car ces temps-ci tu étais beaucoup à la maison. » Lui dis-je.

« Non plus trop ces temps-ci. En même temps, nous avons assez de nourriture et nous en conservons. Ma sœur est soulagée car comme je te l'ai dit, la chasse est interdite ici. Je prends donc moins de risques. Et de tout façon, je chasse pour moi, Gale ne fait que m'accompagner. »

Je souris alors. « À d'autres. Je pense que tu le vois plus comme qu'un _simple_ compagnon de chasse. » Ses joues rosirent légèrement. « Et puis, il t'aide toujours. Je pense que tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout, que tu connais aussi bien que toi-même. »

Je me tus en repensant à Tiffany. Ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis toute petite. Elle avait toujours été là, dès que j'avais su que j'avais des pouvoirs, que les cartes s'étaient envolées. Elle me confectionnait toutes sortes de costumes plus extravertis les uns que les autres. Quand j'avais enfin fini de transformer mes cartes, j'avais commencé à explorer mes propres pouvoirs. J'avais même réussi à créer mes propres cartes, et Tiffany me poussait à les utiliser pour pouvoir continuer à me filmer. Mais quand les vrais problèmes étaient apparus, nous avions été séparées. Le front n'était pas pour les gens dénués de pouvoirs magiques. Mais elle était devenue journaliste sur les zones sinistrées mais je ne l'avais pas vue depuis presque un an et demi. Je crois qu'elle était toujours en vie, en tout cas je l'espérais.

Mon air nostalgique n'échappa pas à Katniss. « Malgré tout ce qui a pu arriver dans le passé, on doit se concentrer sur notre avenir, tu sais. J'aimerais être avec Gale, mais avec les Jeux, j'ai peur de me marier et d'avoir des enfants. Je ne veux pas leur faire subir ça. »

Je la regardai plus attentivement. « Je comprends. Moi aussi j'aimerais me tourner vers mon futur mais c'est déjà comme si on avait annihilé mon passé. Toutes les personnes chères à mes yeux sont soit mortes soit disparues. Et ce monde… eh bien j'aimerais y faire quelque chose, mais c'est trop tôt. Je suis perdue. Et l'amour est hors de question, je te suis sur ce point-là. »

Elle me poussa gentiment l'épaule en se penchant. « Ah bon, et ce cher Peeta alors ? Je t'ai dit pourtant qu'il voulait de tes nouvelles, qu'il 'avait pardonnée pour le coup de poing. Sur ce dernier point, j'adore ta façon de régler les problèmes d'ailleurs. » Je me sentais gênée. Elle continua « Et même qu'au lieu de te terrer ici jusqu'à la moisson, je pensais que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie. »

Je tendis l'oreille cette fois ci. « Pardon ? J'ai déjà de la compagnie, tu es là ! » Comme pour répondre à ma question, la sonnette retentit. Je lançais un regard furibond à Katniss.

« C'est quoi ça ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me piège comme ça ! » dis-je un peu plus fort.

« Rho... Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu vas pouvoir lui expliquer de vive voix comme ça ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte sur un Peeta qui semblait bien agité. Je me levai à mon tour et restai à mi-chemin dans le salon.

« Bon, Sakura, je te laisse j'ai _plein_ de choses à faire. On se revoit mardi, demain je dois aider ma mère. Bye ! »

Elle nous laissa tous les deux plantés là, lui ne sachant pas où se mettre et moi me demandant bien ce que je pourrais lui dire sans devoir lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage.


	8. Explications

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! J'ai pris de l'avance dans mes traductions et dans ma fic qui me tiens vraiment à coeur.

Je tiens à saluer les lecteurs du Canada, de france, d'Indonésie et de Belgique que j'ai pu voir à travers les stats. J'espère que vous aimez cette fiction, plein de surprises à venir, toujours de l'aventure, de nouveaux personnages, du drame, de l'amour, de l'humour. Tout ce qu'on aime ;-D

Et je tiens à remercier Miss De Lune, ma bêta qui a corrigé les sept derniers chapitres et ceux à venir pour un meilleur confort dans votre lecture :) Il ne faudrait vous effrayer à cause de mon incapacité à conjuguer les temps du passé (-_-'''')

Alors le profil de ma béta, on va faire un tour car on est gentils =D, - u/3752897/

Et si vous aimez HG, allez voir les traductions d'auteurs anglaises géniallissimes, si vous aimez lire en anglais, le lien est sur mon autre histoire.

Allez je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, je publierais une à deux fois ( si avance extraordinaire) par semaine. Mais la je suis en période d'inspiration frénétique, je tapote en mode folledingue sur mon clavier.

**Explications**

Peeta s'avança, passa devant moi, et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil en soupirant lourdement.

« Mais fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie. » grommelai-je entre mes dents. « Sans gêne. » Je fermai la porte assez brutalement avant de tourner les talons. Je le rejoignis dans le salon et m'assis en face de lui dans le canapé. Il s'évertuait à regarder ses chaussures avec un air concentré.

_Super… Ça allait être une conversation des plus plaisantes... Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et encore moins depuis les conversations avec Katniss…_

« Alors, je peux savoir la raison de ta venue, Peeta ? » dis-je avec ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il secoua la tête. « Eh bien, j'ai parlé à Katniss. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien… »

Je reniflai. « Ah bon ? Depuis notre dernière rencontre, je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit. Ton ventre va mieux ? » Dis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Oui. Tu as une sacrée droite pour une fille, tu ne retiens pas tes coups. Mais je l'avais mérité, je l'avoue. »

« Si tu crois que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, tu te goures. Mais j'accepte tes excuses. »

Il avait un regard de chien battu et je me sentis rougir. Je remuai sur le siège. « Passons l'éponge. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Il hocha la tête. « Et puis j'ai vu comment tu as guéri Prim. La façon dont tu t'y es prise reste un mystère à mes yeux mais je dois dire que je crois de plus en plus à la magie. Tu as un don. C'est juste que c'est tellement… tellement difficile à croire. »

Je soupirai. « J'imagine. Tu sais mon 'don' n'était pas quelque chose de courant là d'où je viens. Et je devais me cacher. Les mauvais souvenirs ont refait surface quand on s'est disputé la nuit dernière. »

Il se pencha et posa la main sur mon genou. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère, j'avais peur pour mes frères. Quand je suis rentré, ma mère est devenue hystérique comme quoi j'avais traîné avec cet alcoolique d'Abernathy et sa nièce qui avait l'air d'une… enfin pas besoin de parler de ça. Les Pacificateurs sont venus le lendemain pour nous interroger et depuis, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Finalement, je devrais te remercier, elle me fiche la paix et ça, c'est vraiment un miracle. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Je me sentais mal pour lui : mon arrivée lui avait causé beaucoup de problèmes. Je n'avais pas calculé d'arriver dans sa cave mais il avait décidé de lui-même de m'aider. Je me demandais encore pourquoi.

« Mais dis-moi, Peeta, pourquoi m'avoir aidée et être resté si ça allait te causer autant d'ennuis ? »

Il rougit à son tour, sa main se serrant un peu plus sur mon genou. Je me sentais un peu perdue.

« Je… je voulais t'aider car tu n'avais personne. Je me sentais responsable de toi comme je t'ai trouvée… »

« Mais Haymitch m'a prise sous son aile, et il m'a hébergée. Même si il n'a pas fait de son mieux, il y avait quelqu'un. » Répliquai-je.

«Je savais qu'Haymitch était un alcoolique de service. Je voulais être sûr que tu étais en sécurité. Quand on n'est pas du 'coin', on peut vite se retrouver dans de gros ennuis. Et puis le fait qu'on se soit…enfin tu sais… Je me suis beaucoup inquiété cette dernière semaine… »

Je rougis à mon tour, et tournai la tête. « Oui, Katniss me l'a dit. Enfin si tu avais vraiment voulu, tu seras venu avant. » Dis-je essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Tu vas rire mais Katniss me l'a interdit. Elle se soucie beaucoup de ta santé, elle ne voulait que je vienne car tu étais très fatiguée. J'ai su ce que tu avais fait à sa sœur. Prim est de nouveau sur pied en un temps record. »

Je souris timidement. « Je suis heureuse pour elle. »

Je tournai la tête et le vis à une distance un peu trop proche à mon goût. Je me levai d'un coup pour cacher mon embarras et m'approcher de la fenêtre. Le jardin était éclairé par une douce lumière, on pouvait voir Haymitch qui roupillait sur deux chaises, une bouteille vide sur la table du jardin.

« Je me demande comment je fais pour m'attirer autant de problèmes en si peu de temps. Et la Moisson qui arrive. Je trouve ça tellement révoltant. » Dis-je avec un air amer.

Il se leva et se rapprocha de moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Les choses se sont calmées en ville. Je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu n'auras qu'un papier à ton nom »

Je ris doucement. « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Si tu me connaissais mieux, tu plaindrais les adversaires. »

Je le sentis se raidir. Il parla d'une voix nerveuse « Tu serais capable de survivre ? Tu pourrais… tu pourrais tuer ? »

Je soupirai lourdement, fermant les yeux alors que j'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre fraîche. « La question n'est pas de savoir si je pourrais le faire, mais si je pourrais le refaire. Tuer des adolescents innocents n'est pas vraiment dans mes cordes, je tue ceux qui le méritent. Des monstres. »

Peeta se rapprocha encore, entourant alors ma taille de ses bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je restais immobile, le front toujours pressé contre la vitre froide. Je me sentais démunie, la Moisson approchait à grand pas et je me surprenais à réfléchir à la stratégie que je pourrais adopter

« Et toi, tu serais capable de tuer ? » demandai-je. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive même pas à y penser. Mais si quelqu'un essayait de m'enfoncer une épée dans le corps, eh bien ce serait de la légitime défense. Quand à attaquer … Eh bien ce sera quelque chose que je verrais dans l'arène. »

Je haussai les épaules. « On le verra bien assez tôt. »

Je me dégageai de son emprise, je commençais à être fatiguée. Mon crâne était douloureux, j'avais encore besoin de repos. Et toute cette histoire me paraissait dingue. Comment pouvais-je me retrouver 75 ans dans le futur, à flirter avec un garçon, dans un district accablé par une dictature, et en liste pour un jeu mortel.

_J'ai une chance de fou ces temps-ci…_

_« Écoute_ Peeta, je suis fatiguée. J'ai besoin de repos. Je veux juste que le temps s'accélère, que la Moisson soit derrière nous et avec de la chance, qu'il n'y ait aucun porblème**.** »

Il hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Je voulais te voir et que tu saches que j'étais désolé de mon comportement. Je veux vraiment que tu puisses compter sur moi. »

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des yeux bleus clairs, si hypnotisants que je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard du sien.

« Eh ben alors les tourtereaux, pas de cochonneries dans ma maison, compris ? »

Je m'écartai comme un chat à qui on aurait lancé un saut d'eau glacée.

« Gardez vos idées mal placées pour vous Haymitch ! » lançai-je d'un ton acide.

Peeta ricana. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Haymitch. Je ne ferais rien à votre nièce avec vous sous le toit. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. « Très drôle. Je vais aller me reposer. Tu pourras trouver la sortie tout seul. »

Je partis d'un pas décidé, le menton vers le haut, d'un air boudeur. Je m'arrêtai avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Et au fait Peeta, je te pardonne, tu sais. Cette situation est assez tirée par les cheveux pour ne pas se rajouter des rancœurs inutiles. On se verra mercredi … »

Je soupirai avant de partir dans ma chambre. Je claquai la porte avant de m'enfoncer dans mes draps. Mes paupières lourdes s'abaissaient alors que je pensais à Peeta, et à son regard bleu clair qui me fixait sans ciller.

…

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse effroyable. Katniss revint le lendemain pour me soutirer des informations sur la venue de Peeta. Je restais muette presque toute la journée pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas apprécié sa traîtrise. Elle revint le jour suivant et nous parlâmes surtout de Prim et du fait que Katniss se faisait un sang d'encre à propos d'elle.

« Ne sois pas si nerveuse, ma grande» lui dis-je la veille de la Moisson. « Tout ira bien. Prim ne sera pas choisie, je te le promets. »

Elle était dans mes bras, elle était trop fière pour pleurer mais ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Elle avait un amour inconsidéré pour sa sœur, elle me rappelait moi quand j'avais peur pour Tiffany à l'époque de la capture des cartes. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi.

« Je serai là pour toi. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour la protéger comme je l'ai fait quand elle a été fouettée, ok ? »

Katniss leva les yeux vers moi, pleine de reconnaissance. Elle hocha la tête doucement et se rassit à côté de moi.

« Heureusement que tu es là » me dit-elle « Des gens aussi positifs et qui croient si fort en un destin favorable ne courent les rues ici. Tu es vraiment spéciale. »

Je souris. « Une personne bien avisée m'a dit un jour que tout irait bien. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, tu as la force de t'en sortir. »

Elle me sourit. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me donna une étreinte assez longue, surtout de sa part, elle qui pouvait être si peu tactile. Elle se leva et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Nous souriions ironiquement et sachions que la nuit jusqu'au lendemain matin allait être courte.

Je refermai la porte et essayai de faire disparaître la boule de nerfs qui se formait dans mon estomac. Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine là où Katniss nous avait laissé un véritable festin. Je me servis avec lassitude de la purée avec du gibier dans une sauce aux baies. Je mâchouillais d'un air absent et alors que je regardais devant moi, je vis Haymitch assis, un verre à la main, en train de manger un pain.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » grognai-je.

« Tout doux le roquet. Écoute-moi bien. Je suis celui qui va devoir accompagner les deux tributs choisis pour cette édition des Hunger Games, je devrais partir pour un mois maximum. Ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. » Il avait le regard nostalgique. « Surtout si tu es choisie, je t'aiderais en priorité, je n'ai aucune attache avec les gens de ce district. Mais dans le cas contraire, et là imprime bien ce que je vais te dire, ne joue PAS les héros. »

Je finissais d'avaler un morceau de viande. « Ça va, je comprends. J'essaierais de ne pas me faire remarquer. »

« On y croit. Comme la dernière fois. Pour une fois écoute-moi, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas avoir en plus à te faire la morale et te voir au capitole, devant tous ces gens. S'ils se rendent compte de qui tu es, tu n'auras pas le temps de dire ouf qu'ils t'auront fait exploser. »

Je déglutis difficilement en hochant la tête. Je repoussai mon assiette.

« Je n'ai plus faim, je pense que je vais aller dormir. Demain sera un grand jour. » Dis-je ironiquement.

Je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me déshabillai avant de m'enfoncer dans mon lit. Je me retournais durant des heures avant de m'assoupir. Le réveil sonna après ce qui sembla être dix minutes. Je me frottai les yeux et me levai d'un pas traînant pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je pris une longue douche chaude pour enlever la fatigue. Et la peur. Mon estomac était sens dessus dessous, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Haymitch, Katniss, Prim, Peeta… Toutes ces personnes que j'avais rencontrées et qui m'avaient aidée. Je sortis de la douche et m'habillai d'un pantalon style cavalier accompagné de bottes marron. Je me mis un chemisier en flanelle bleu ciel, décolleté, et qui s'attachait par deux ficelles dans le dos. Les manches bouffantes lui donnaient un air intemporel, légèrement habillé pour l'occasion.

Je me coiffai les cheveux et me lavai le visage. Je m'hydratai celui-ci avec une crème que Katniss m'avait offerte, sa mère en faisait, elle était l'équivalent d'une pharmacienne de notre époque. Je mis des pigments roses provenant de fleurs sauvages sur mes lèvres.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis Haymitch qui m'attendait près de la porte.

« Je dois y aller en avance, je ferai partie du Jury sur la grande estrade. Tu connais le chemin, mieux vaut pour toi qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. »

Je hochai la tête. Il partit et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me préparer un thé brûlant. Je le sirotais doucement. Quand la pendule indiqua huit heures, je me mis en route, enfilai ma veste en cuir et marchais à bon train jusqu'à la grande place. Une grande estrade avec des bannières aux couleurs du Capitole. Quatre sièges étaient mis en place sur l'estrade, des Pacificateurs étaient partout sur la place, encadrant les gradins pleins de parents aux visages ternes, et des tables où des files de jeunes se pressaient pour être identifiés. Je trouvai la file pour les adolescents âgés de 17 ans et commençai à faire la queue. Je vis dans la file d'à côté Katniss, déjà proche de la table. Elle m'aperçut et me gratifia d'un sourire triste que je lui rendis. J'avançais un peu trop rapidement vers la table de pointage. J'arrivaisalors, on prit pour la première fois mes empreintes et on me piqua pour prendre mon sang.

_Reconnaissance d'ADN, véritable piège pour quiconque qui voudrait frauder…_

On nous mit en rang, les garçons et les filles de chaque côté. Les plus jeunes devant et les plus vieux à l'arrière. J'aperçus alors Peeta, deux rangs devant moi de l'autre côté. Il se retourna et nos regards se scellèrent. Il hocha la tête et je sentis qu'il avait peur. Pour lui, et plus bizarrement, pour moi.

Une musique stalinienne commença alors. Haymitch, le chef des Pacificateurs, un homme qui semblait être le maire et une femme affublée comme une animatrice de cirque, montèrent sur l'estrade. Ils se placèrent devant leurs sièges respectifs, la main sur le cœur – et une belle grimace d'ivrogne sur le visage de Haymitch – durant ce qui semblait être l'hymne national. La musique fut bientôt terminée, et la femme s'avança près d'un micro. Sa voix haut perchée et avec un accent ridicule, s'éleva dans les enceintes qui entouraient la grande place.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Et joyeux Hunger Games ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire si hypocrite. « Nous allons choisir nos deux tributs pour cette 74ème édition des Hunger Games. Ces deux tributs auront la chance et l'honneur de représenter le district Douze au Capitole. Ils pourront revenir couvert d'or et de gloire. »

Elle se dandina en riant. Elle repris son sérieux et dit « Et maintenant, assez de suspens. Et comme on dit toujours, les dames d'abord. »

Elle s'approcha alors d'une urne pleine de papier blanc pliés soigneusement, et plongea sa main manucurée aux ongles pointus et peinturlurés de rose bonbon. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur cette urne.

Je vis la main de cette femme au ralenti, froissant les papiers et je distinguai ses ongles se refermer sur un papier qui s'illumina pour moi de rouge. Mes yeux toujours clos, je vus pourtant un nom apparaître devant mes yeux, flou tout d'abord puis avec une netteté effroyable. Mon coeur commencait à batter la chamade car je savais ce qui allait se passait par la suite.

La femme du capitole sortit le papier, de l'urne, le déplia et s'avança devant le micro.

Elle s'écria alors d'une voix claire et coupante comme l'acier :

« Primrose Everdeen »

Mes yeux se rouvrirent d'horreur, cette jeune fille de douze ans, frêle, à moitié morte après sept coups de fouets ne pourrait pas tenir dans une arène comme celle-ci. En revanche, j'avais déjà tué. Je savais mettre au tapis un homme qui faisait deux fois mon poids, je savais manier une épée ….

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Peeta qui semblait effaré. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il se retourna vers moi. Il dut comprendre mon air déterminé, car il murmura 'non' en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Je vis la foule s'écarter devant moi et j'aperçus l'arrière de la tête de Prim, toujours tétanisée sur place. Je cherchais Katniss du regard. Je la trouvais sept rangs devant moi, sur ma droite. Elle tremblait légèrement, encore sous le choc. Je la vis esquisser un pas vers l'avant, mais c'était hors de question qu'elle y aille. Elle pourrait mourir, et sa famille avait besoin d'elle.

Tout cela sembla durer des heures alors que quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées. Je devais devancer Katniss. Vite. Je bondis alors dans l'allée qui séparait les filles des garçons.

« JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE ! » criai-je à pleins poumons, le regard déterminé, sans une once de peur dans la voix.

La femme sembla surprise et se retourna vers les autres membres du jury. Le chef des Pacificateurs souriait comme un matin de Noël, le maire semblait profondément ennuyé et Haymitch avait mis sa main en travers du visage. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le micro :

« Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir la nouvelle tribut du district Douze ! »


	9. Commencement

Bonjour à tous, je pense que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, je suis en pleine inspiration, j'ai déjà cinq chapitres d'avance et je vous promet des rebondissements à chacun d'entre eux. J'espère vous avoir laisser sur votre faim au dernier chapitre ( Ah notre Sakura va donc au Capitole) et qui donc va lui tenir compagnie ? Je ne spoile pas bien sur ;)

Je tiens à remercier les mises en alerte et favoris, et les stats qui me montrent plus de lecteurs français et canadiens (québécois est ce plus politiquement correct?) et j'espère que vous êtes restés car ca va devenir de plus en plus interessant. Si le chemin jusqu'aux Jeux vous parait long, je m'en excuse mais un crossover pareil avait besoin de bases logiques et solides et ça prend du tout (et puis je suis une bavarde invétérée alors...)

La longueur des chapitre augmente de plus en plus, je publierais tous les samedis et je tiens à remercier Miss de Lune, ma bêta, pour ses corrections et ses avis toujours interessants pour la suite. Et son enthousiasme débordant pour cette histoire il faut l'avouer.

Je ne vous obligerais jamais à reviewer pour avoir la suite ou autre, mais comme c'est ma première fic, avoir vos avis seraient d'une grande aide, telle que vos idées pour les Jeux ou votre avis sur les personnages introduits et/ ou leurs caractères... Reviews anonymes activés et bien sur, je vous invite à aller voir la traduction que je fais d'une fic de ce site, sur HG.

Bon je me tais maintenant pour vous laisser avec la suite de l'histoire ;D

**Commencement**

Un ensemble de Pacificateurs m'entoura et me guida jusqu'à la scène. Des applaudissements, des exclamations de toute sorte s'élevèrent autour de moi. Je regardais fixement devant moi, je crus entendre Peeta crier lors de mon passage mais je ne voulais pas écouter. J'arrivai rapidement devant la scène et j'y montai pour rejoindre l'envoyée du Capitole, qui ressemblait à un énorme bonbon rose géant.

Elle me tendit la main alors que je m'avançais vers le micro. Elle me sourit et prit ma main pour la projeter en l'air. « Et voici, pour représenter le district Douze, la jeune… » Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Quel est ton nom, ma chérie ? » murmura-t-elle

Je la regardais, ahurie. Cette situation me semblait grotesque. Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?

« Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. »

Elle me sourit de ses lèvres écarlates. « Et voici donc, mesdames et messieurs, Sakura Kinomoto. »

Je vis alors dans la foule Prim qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, encore mortifiée, dans les bras de Katniss. Cette dernière me fixait, une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard. Elle semblait encore sous le choc, tenant Prim comme si elle allait s'évaporer d'un moment à l'autre. Je cherchai Peeta dans la foule mais il y avait tellement d'agitation que je ne le trouvai pas.

Je fixai alors l'horizon, complétement anesthésiée.

« Maintenant, passons aux hommes. Pour désigner le jeune homme qui accompagnera la charmante Sakura au Capitole. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et s'approcha d'une autre urne ronde remplie de papiers, de l'autre côté du micro. Elle plongea sa main et je pouvais sentir la foule se crisper. Ils avaient tous un visage grave, des mines de frayeur et surtout résignées. Personne n'allait se désigner volontaire, comme je l'avais fait.

La voix haut perchée de cet énergumène retentit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle se rapprocha du micro. « Et le tribut mâle pour les 74èmes Hunger Games sera … Peeta Mellark. »

Je poussai une exclamation silencieuse, ma voix coincée au fond de ma gorge. Je sentais que j'allais vomir. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait qu'une seule voix. Comme Prim. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, deux personnes qui ont été en contact avec moi, deux personnes qui m'ont aidée et que j'ai aidées. Deux personnes avec une chance quasi impossible d'être choisie. Non. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Je vis alors Peeta sortir de la foule de garçons, empoigné par un Pacificateur. Il ne semblait pas apeuré pourtant. Il semblait résigné, même … confiant ?

_Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce district de fous ? Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici bon sang ?_

Il monta sur scène et se plaça instinctivement près de moi. Il me prit la main et fit le même geste que tout à l'heure avec cette femme, et la projeta en l'air. La foule s'exclama.

L'envoyée du Capitole semblait aux anges et s'exclama « Et voici mesdames et messieurs les tributs qui vous représenteront lors ces 74èmes Hunger Games. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Sur ce, des applaudissements s'élevèrent de toutes parts, le jury se levait et après que la musique ait encore retenti, ils descendirent de l'estrade. Nous fûmes encore entourés de Pacificateurs et ils nous guidèrent dans l'hôtel de ville derrière nous. Peeta et moi fûmes séparés sans avoir le temps de nous dire un mot.

Je fus projetée dans une pièce, et ils me dirent que j'avais une heure pour dire mes adieux avant de monter dans le train.

_Eh bien une heure à rien faire … Super …_

Je m'assis sur un canapé miteux, aux couleurs pourpres mais néanmoins moelleux. Les vieux rideaux, lourds de poussières, dans leur velours côtelé jaune moutarde. Un goût vraiment douteux.

Je soupirai et balançai mes pieds sur un pouf environnant. Je posai ma tête en arrière et fermai les yeux, pour me reposer un moment.

Je fus tirée de ma courte sieste par un léger coup à la porte, je me redressai, alerte. Une heure était déjà passée ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Katniss et le Pacificateur referma la porte d'un coup sec. Je me levai et nous nous prîmes dans les bras avec une force que nous n'avions jamais révélée avant. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes, nous ne voulions pas nous lâcher. Comme si rompre cette étreinte rendrait toute cette situation réelle. Réelle et dangereuse.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, me tenant par les épaules.

« Écoute-moi bien Sakura. Tu es forte. Et déterminée. Tu peux tous les battre et revenir. Tu peux le faire. »

Elle avait l'air si forte, si intense en ce moment même que je buvais ces paroles.

« Je sais Katniss. Je vais me battre. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas utiliser tous mes … mes atouts. Je vais devoir être prudente. Et Peeta… Oh Peeta.. » Je me retournai, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

Je venais de m'en rendre compte. Un gagnant. Un seul. Tuer ou être tuée. Je ne pouvais pas tuer Peeta. C'était hors de question. Qu'allais-je faire ?

« Sakura, tu trouveras un moyen. Utilise toute l'aide possible. Mais promets-moi quelque chose. »

Je me retournai vers elle.

« Surtout, protège-toi. Tu as indéniablement sauvé la vie de ma sœur plus tôt. Alors promet-moi de tout faire pour revenir vivante que je puisse t'en être reconnaissante pour le reste de ma vie. »

Un éclat de rire mêlé à des sanglots s'échappa de ma gorge. « Je te le promets Katniss. Je te le promets. »

Elle me prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Le Pacificateur rouvrit la porte avec rudesse et somma Katniss de partir. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers moi avant de sortir.

« Tout ira bien Sakura, avec toi, j'en suis sûre. »

Je lui donnai mon sourire le plus éclatant pour ce genre d'occasion et elle disparut dans le couloir noir malgré le fait que nous étions déjà proche de midi.

Je retournai m'asseoir mais il sembla qu'on ne veuille pas me laisser tranquille. Cette fois, la femme du Capitole apparut dans l'embrasement de la porte.

« Re-bonjour Sakura, je me présente, je suis Effie Trinket. Nous allons maintenant y aller, nous allons prendre un train. Tu n'as jamais dû en voir, nous allons traverser les douze districts à grande vitesse. Avec les mets les plus fins et un luxe digne du Capitole. Tu vas a-do-rer. » Elle semblait enthousiaste, sans faux semblants. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce que cela impliquait d'être choisi ? J'étais vraiment dans un monde parallèle.

Je hochai simplement la tête, c'était une femme qui préférait être écoutée plutôt qu'on lui réponde. Elle sembla ravie et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je la suivis docilement jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel de ville, par la sortie secondaire, où une voiture luxueuse et aux vitres teintées nous attendait. Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur et retrouvai Peeta qui était déjà assis, à regarder dehors. Je m'assis a côté de lui et il tourna alors la tête vers moi.

« Salut. » réussis-je à dire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui était d'augure dans ce genre de situation. Surtout avec la relation spéciale et quelque peu bizarre que nous avions. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment mettre de nom dessus.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main sur la banquette en la serrant très fort. Je le remerciai silencieusement et me retournai vers Effie. Elle s'assit avec toutes les manières possibles et donna l'ordre au chauffeur qui démarra en trombe.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que nous soyons en retard. Le planning est la chose la plus im-por-tan-te. Je suis intransigeante dessus. »

Je soupirai.

Elle serait capable de planifier notre propre mort. Et de nous achever si nous avions le malheur d'être en retard sur son planning...

Le trajet fut court et nous arrivions déjà à la gare du district Douze. Nous sortîmes sous un ciel assez gris, un vent froid balayait les quais. Un train aux allures futuristes, argenté et clinquant, nous attendait. Je remarquai qu'il n'utilisait pas l'électricité comme à notre époque mais sûrement une autre sorte d'énergie car je ne voyais pas de locomotive à charbon. J'examinais la gare aux allures délabrées, noire de suie à cause des effluves de la mine. Effie réglait les détails avec les Pacificateurs du district, sûrement pour le passage des 'marchandises' en bonne et due forme.

Je restais immobile, fixant mon reflet dans le métal du train en face de moi. Peeta se trouvait à mes côtés, les sourcils froncés. Je ne vis pas Haymitch, qui pourtant devait nous accompagner, il était sans doute déjà dans le train.

Et je vais sûrement me faire tuer avant même d'avoir mis les pieds au Capitole...

Effie revint vers nous avec un sourire éclatant. « Eh bien mes enfants, il est temps de se mettre en route. Vous allez adorer ce voyage. »

Nous hochâmes la tête, nous savions que nous étions certainement filmés. Le but de ce jeu était bien de rendre public le moindre de nos gestes jusqu'à notre mort. Nous la suivîmes à l'intérieur du train. L'intérieur était totalement décalé avec l'extérieur futuriste : des panneaux en bois pourpre, du mobilier qui paraissait venir des années 1900, des rideaux, tapis et tapisseries aux couleurs rougeâtres et en velours. Des broderies fines et de la vaisselle en porcelaine sur une table. Nous étions à ce qu'il paraissait dans la salle de séjour.

« Voici la pièce où nous prendrons nos repas. Vous aurez chacun votre wagon attitré avec salle de bain, chambre et un dressing qui est mis à votre disposition par le Capitole. Il faut vous mettre en valeur dès maintenant, les sponsors vous observent déjà ! » Dit Effie avec son air enthousiaste qui ne semblait jamais la quitter. « Allez vous débarbouiller, nous déjeunerons dans une demi-heure. Je vais essayer de retrouver cet ivrogne d'Haymitch. » Elle partit dans un froufrou de soie et de tulle rose. Nous restâmes interdits ne sachant pas vraiment où aller.

Un domestique vint alors nous voir. « Monsieur, Mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Il traversa un wagon qui sembla être une sorte de salon cosy pou se reposer après les repas copieux offerts par le Capitole. Le wagon d'après était celui destiné à Peeta. Le majordome lui montra ses appartements pendant que j'attendais dans le couloir. Peeta sortit la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, « Je vais prendre une douche, tu me rejoins quand tu as fini toi aussi ? On pourra discuter avant d'y aller. »

« Si tu veux. » répondis-je d'un air absent. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à la situation. Tout allait trop vite, tout le monde trouvait cela normal, les politesses en tout genre, quand on amène deux jeunes gens à une mort, tout simplement insoutenables.

Je soupirai et emboîtai le pas du domestique qui m'emmenait vers le prochain wagon, le mien apparemment.

Je le congédiai rapidement et m'assis sur le lit. J'avais une longue douche ce matin, et mes vêtements n'étaient pas sales. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je laissais quinze minutes à Peeta avant de le rejoindre. J'allai dans la salle de bain, me lavai les mains et me peignis les cheveux. Je vis alors tous les produits de beauté du Capitole, chers et plein de fioritures. Qui aurait cru que le maquillage deviendrait un tel luxe un jour ?

Je reconnus certains éléments et commençai à me mettre une base claire pour ma peau. Je me poudrai d'un voile fin et léger, toujours clair, pour coller à mon teint. Je trouvai un rouge à lèvre rosé que j'appliquai avant de me mettre un soupçon de mascara et un coup de crayon noir, ou plutôt de fuseau noir. Il avait une texture que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Je me regardai dans la glace et j'avais l'impression de me revoir quelques années auparavant, quand j'étais encore insouciante, avant que tout ne dégénère. J'aurais aimé connaître plus de temps calmes et reposants, sans devoir toujours en revenir à la magie et aux combats de pouvoirs qu'elle suscitait.

Je bus un verre d'eau avant de me mettre en route vers les appartements de Peeta. Le train semblait presque immobile alors que que le paysage défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse dehors. Nous avions quitté le district Douze car maintenant nous traversions de vastes champs d'arbres fruitiers, beaucoup de couleurs entremêlées, des fleurs sauvages à perte de vue avec quelques maisons parsemées entre les collines. Je passai la porte de connexion entre les deux wagons et arrivai devant la porte de Peeta. Elle était entrouverte.

_Bon, il doit déjà m'attendre._

J'entrai dans la pièce, pourtant vide. Le jet de la douche s'éteignit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Peeta je suis là ! » annonçai-je d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris.

« OK » répondis Peeta.

Je me rassis sur le lit et m'allongeai sur le dos, me laissant balloter par le doux ronronnement du train. Il sortit alors dans un nuage de vapeur et je m'appuyai sur mes coudes de manière lascive. Il portait simplement une serviette nouée autour de la taille et il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout. Le torse musclé, en forme de V, des épaules larges... Un adversaire de taille. À cette pensée, je me laissai retomber en arrière, la mine contrariée.

« Eh bien alors Sakura, tu n'es pas heureuse d'être la nouvelle tribut qui pourra brandir les couleurs du district Douze ? » Je sentais son air ironique et je préférai faire la moue.

Il reprit « Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on regarde la vidéo de la Moisson des autres districts pour voir à qui nous allons avoir à faire. Et puis je pourrais te montrer des vidéos des anciens Jeux. Vu que tu as été absente du district Douze quelques années, tu voudras peut-être voir le genre d'environnement dans l'arène. » Je lui jetai un regard en biais en relevant la tête. Il était maintenant en pantalon noir et cherchait un haut, le plus confortable possible vu la façon dont il repoussait d'office la soie, et cherchait des T-shirts dans un coton plus doux et moelleux.

« Oui je pense que nous devons étudier nos adversaires et nous préparer à toutes sortes d'éventualités. Mais Peeta, tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant n'est ce pas ? » Ma voix s'étrangla légèrement à la fin de ma phrase.

Il eut un moment d'absence, la main en l'air au dessus d'un cintre. Il prit alors un T-shirt blanc, l'enfila et se tourna vers moi.

« Je sais Sakura, mais nous devons nous entraider. Je pense qu'on pourrait vraiment y arriver. Enfin que tu pourrais y arriver. »

Je fronçai alors les sourcils. »Que veux tu dire par 'tu pourrais y arriver'? Tu ne comptes même pas essayer ? » dis-je, un ton au dessus.

Il baissa les yeux et ça eut le don de m'énerver davantage. « Tu compte vraiment ne pas te battre ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Bon sang Peeta, je n'ai pas besoin que tu meures pour que je gagne, j'ai besoin que tu vives, compris ? »

Il me regarda alors. J'étais redressée sur le lit et mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Il est hors de question que je perde ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne de plus. J'attire les ennuis à tous ceux que je rencontre. Alors je veux que tu me promettes de te battre. » Il évitait mon regard. « Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Mellark. » Il sursauta comme piqué au vif par mon ton devenu beaucoup plus froid.

Nous nous regardâmes, moi furieuse, lui la mine déconfite. Nous fûmes tirés de notre torpeur par un autre domestique qui vint nous rappeler que nous étions attendus pour déjeuner. Je me levai et passai devant Peeta, l'ignorant superbement, avant de prendre le chemin de la salle à manger. Je passai par le Petit Salon, et notai cette fois-ci la présence d'une télévision. Nous pourrions sûrement avoir accès aux archives dont Peeta parlait plus tôt. J'arrivai alors dans la salle: Effie et Haymitch étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Effie me vit et tapota frénétiquement la chaise à côté d'elle.

Elle me fixa jusqu'à que je vienne m'assoir à ses côtés.

« Oh ma chérie. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une fille du district Douze aussi jolie. Et tu sais te mettre en valeur. J'aurais moins de travail avec toi qu'avec ces souillons des années précédentes. » Je manquai de m'étouffer et de répliquer quand je croisai le regard d'Haymitch. On aurait cru qu'il voulait me désintégrer sur place. Il fit un léger 'non' de la tête et je me tus, acceptant les paroles offensantes d'Effie. Quel toupet celle-ci.

Peeta fit alors son entrée, son visage ne laissant pas transparaître d'émotions. Il s'assit en face de moi et je tournai la tête vers Effie, pour ne regarder qu'elle.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

Elle se tapota les lèvres avec sa serviette, puis la reposa avec délicatesse.

« Eh bien ma chérie, nous allons arriver au Capitole demain soir. Ces districts sont un calvaire à traverser, si tu savais. Puis vous aurez une semaine d'entraînements, d'interviews et, pour couronner le tout, le bal qui est donné avant les Jeux. Cela vous permettra de rencontrer vous-mêmes les sponsors et de les séduire avec votre charme, et vous serez logés dans des suites magnifiques, mangerez comme des rois avec les festins du Capitole. Ça va être une expérience é-pous-tou-flan-te! » finit-elle alors que le déjeuner arrivait. Un timing du tonnerre.

Je vis alors ce dont elle parlait quand elle disait festin. Même si j'avais mangé à ma faim dans le district Douze, la viande et même les accompagnements n'étaient pas d'aussi bonne qualité ou du raffinement des plats que l'on posait alors devant moi. La viande, qui pourtant n'était pas à mon époque une denrée rare, prenait ici une tout autre envergure.

Avoir la tête de Peeta devant ce qui semblait être un ragoût d'agneau, avec du riz et une sauce aux légumes,il n'avait probablement jamais vu cette viande.

Comment les anciens États-Unis ont-ils pu en arriver là... Je ne pensais pas que les choses avaient autant dégénéré outre Atlantique...

Je me demandais ce qu'il se serait passé si l'Europe n'était pas maintenant sous les flots, si toute cette apocalypse avait pu être évitée... Nous ne serions sûrement pas tombés de nouveau dans un régime si dictatorial où les humains avaient régressé et où la technologie était éparse et signe de pouvoir.

Je plantai alors ma fourchette dans le plat, bien décidée à oublier ces pensées. je devais me concentrer sur un moyen de ramener Peeta chez lui. Je n'étais pas de ce monde après tout, si je mourrai, ce ne serait que la suite logique des choses...

Nous mangions si vite qu'Effie en parut presque dégoutée, je m'étais surprise moi-même à être affamée et je finis mon assiette jusqu'au dernier grain de riz. Nous retombâmes sur le dossier de nos chaises et Haymitch prit alors la parole.

« Bon, écoutez-moi bien, les deux tourtereaux. Maintenant on ne rigole plus. Vous allez être jetés devant des centaines de caméras et des milliers de personnes du Capitole. Vous allez devoir choisir votre angle de jeu. Et trouver des sponsors. Ah oui, j'oubliais, et rester en vie. » Le sourire sardonique qu'il nous décocha nous fit sentir mal à l'aise. Je voyais que Peeta avait une mine dépité et fixait un point imaginaire derrière la tête d'Effie.

Je parlai à mon tour .« Je pense que Peeta et moi allons former une alliance. Ça sera inédit je pense. Et puis, on a des atouts de force et de combat que n'ont peut-être pas les autres tributs. » Je regardai Haymitch qui semblait mitigé.

« Je pense que vous pourrez facilement éliminer les districts Cinq à Onze, ils sont très pauvres, ont peu de nourriture, pas d'entraînement. Les tributs Un à Quatre, c'est une autre paire de manches. Ce sont des Carrières: entraînés à tuer. Ils vont prendre d'assaut la Corne d'abondance, où sont cachées la nourriture et les armes pour le Jeu tout entier. Ils font jouer leur force et la peur qu'ils inspirent pour s'en emparer et établir leur camp. Et après ils chassent, et pas pour du gibier si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Je hochai la tête, horrifiée. Je ne connaissais pas tous ces détails, je faisais semblant d'être au courant pour ne pas trahir ma position. Mais ces gens étaient fous. Totalement givrés.

Je tripotais entre mes doigts de la mie d'un petit pain qui était sur la table. Je commençais à voir ma confiance s'effriter. Serais-je capable de le protéger? Serais-je capable detuer ces brutes sanguinaires juste après être rentrée dans l'arène? Verraient-ils une menace en moi? Je n'étais pas une pro de la survie ou de la chasse. Tuer des animaux me répugnait. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et cette pensée s'insinuait maintenant comme une vérité en moi.

« Je pense, comme Sakura, que nous devons nous montrer soudés et forts. Cela mettra le doute dans la tête des sponsors. Comme le district Douze n'est jamais vraiment mis en lumière, c'est l'occasion pour nous de briller. Et de tirer notre épingle du jeu." dit Peeta. J'émis un petit rire à ce jeu de mots, mais revins bien vite à la réalité.

Haymitch hocha la tête. « Je vais réfléchir à l'angle de vue que nous allons prendre pour ces jeux. Aujourd'hui, reposez-vous, regardez les images des autres tributs et vous pouvez aller à la salle de sport au bout du train. Je pense que Sakura pourra te montrer quelques uns de ses tours. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas de caméras ici, personne ne révélera vos bottes secrètes. »

Je hochai la tête, ça allait rendre les discussions plus simples.

Effie semblait aux anges. « Oh, des bottes secrètes? Une alliance ? Je crois que cette année, les Jeux vont être très intéressants pour ce district, je suis en-chan-tée!"

Je me levai, sa voix de crécelle et ses manières de fractionner les mots en syllabes m'exaspéraient.

« Peeta, ça te dit de t'entraîner? Qu'on voit un peu quels seront nos points forts dans les Jeux. »

Il se leva à son tour, « Moi ça me va. Effie nous pouvons disposer? »

Elle pouffa. « Oh mais bien sûr, faîtes donc. »

Je pris alors le chemin vers le bout du train, Peeta sur mes talons, bien décidée à faire tout mon possible pour me battre et le faire rentrer chez lui, dans son district. Le problème maintenant, c'était qu'il n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête.


	10. Voyage

Surprise ! Je vous poste le chapitre en avance car demain je ne serais pas du tout disponible!

Alors voila nos deux concurrents aux Hunger Games qui apprécient ( ou pas) le voyage en train!

Je vous annonce le premier lemon dans le prochain chapitre ! Je suis longue à les mettre en route mais vous ne serez pas déçu. Je viens d'un écrire un autre pour cette fic vous serez tous(tes) émoustillé(e)s!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, d'autres mises en favoris/alertes, beaucoup de nouveaux visiteurs alors PLEASE des reviews :) Je me lance dans une histoire inédite alors des avis me seraient utiles! Sachez que j'ai pas mal d'avance alors je ne vous laisserez pas en plan ;)

Et comme d'habitude, je vous invite à aller voir ma traduction de HG et ma nouvelle histoire, Xover entre DW/Sailor Moon!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! :-)

**Voyage**

Je marchais le long du couloir étriqué, me balançant au rythme du train qui avait pris de l'allure. Les champs fruitiers devenaient plus épars et je voyais des champs à l'herbe rase, verte et avec des vaches se dessiner. Les collines s'effaçaient pour laisser une vue dégagée sur l'horizon et le bétail. Je m'appuyai contre les panneaux en bois, d'un rouge acajou, et je sentais la présence de Peeta derrière moi. Je ne me retournai pas ni ne lui adressai la parole, je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait l'air buté et je devais absolument lui faire entendre raison.

Je passai devant son appartement, puis le mien, et nous arrivâmes dans le wagon d'entraînement. Des appareils de musculation étaient alignés contre le mur et une sorte de tatami trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des poids et des haltères étaient étalés le long du mur du fond, recouvert par un vaste miroir. Je retirai mes bottes et mes chaussettes, pour monter sur le tapis au centre du wagon. Moelleux mais assez dur pour bien tomber. Des armes, épées, lances, poignards se trouvaient sur un petit établi à ma gauche. Pour l'instant je voulais tester sa capacité au corps à corps.

_Il va être surpris..._

Je me retournai après mon inspection de la pièce. « Alors Peeta, ça te dit de voir un peu de quoi on est capable ? »

Il fit la moue « Du moment que tu n'utilises pas tes capacités spéciales sur moi, je pense que je peux survivre... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis rouillée sur ce point là. Ça va , ça vient, jamais quand je le veux, et je ne le maîtrise pas. J'étais même étonnée d'avoir toujours mes dons, tu vois... Surtout qu'ici cela semble avoir disparu... »dis-je songeuse. Il faudra que je me penche sur ce problème et vite. Mes pouvoirs pourraient m'être utile dans les Jeux mais avec des caméras braquées sur moi, ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort.

Peeta s'approcha des armes et les étudia. « Mais je me demandais, c'était comme ça qu'étaient les.. hommes avant ? On avait des dons comme les tiens ? On pouvait guérir sans onguents ou sans matériel? »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds et m'esclaffai. « Ah non mon grand, je t'assure. On m'aurait brûlée au bûcher, avant comme maintenant. Les gens ont souvent peur de moi, ou des gens qui ont des dons spéciaux. Tu as peur de moi ? » dis-je en le regardant plus attentivement.

Il prit une épée, puis une autre. Il évaluait leur poids, leur lame, leur prise en main. Il me répondit sans me regarder, toujours à évaluer ses épées.

« Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Ça m'intrigue car c'est l'inconnu. Pas de mode d'emploi, pas vraiment de guide pour savoir comment tes dons fonctionnent et s'ils peuvent être dangereux pour moi. Mais je pense que si tu les possédais ou que tu les possède... enfin tu me comprends, c'est que tu dois être faite pour ça. »

Je hochai la tête. « Malheureusement, je ne suis pas si douée que ça, si je me suis retrouvée ici. » Il se retourna, me lançant un regard interrogateur. Je soupirai plus lourdement.

« Une autre partie de l'histoire, que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre. Bon, on se met au boulot ou on va rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, façon mollusque ? »

Je sautai du tatami, et rejoignis rapidement Peeta près des épées. « Tu sais te battre à l'arme blanche ? » lui demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Mon père nous apprenait avec des épées de bois, ou des répliques d'armes plus compliquées dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom. Ça nous faisait travailler la dextérité et la souplesse, d'après lui. Mais je suis quelqu'un de fort, je porte des charges très lourdes et je peux les lancer à bout de bras. »

« D'accord, » dis-je en hochant la tête « Je pense que je peux t'apprendre à manier une épée ou un katana, je sais peut-être pas soulever des poids d'une centaine de kilos mais je suis assez forte en arts martiaux. »

« En arts martiaux ? » me demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « C'est quoi ce truc? »

Je ris allégrement. « Une technique de combat, mon cher Peeta. Je vois que ça aussi, ça a été éradiqué, les arts ancestraux se perdent. Tu peux utiliser des armes blanches ou tu peux te battre au corps à corps. Le but, c'est d'utiliser tout ce qui te sera utile pour te battre. La souplesse est quand même requise mais en utilisant la force de ton adversaire, tu peux justement faire basculer le combat à ton avantage. Cela pourra nous être très utile dans les Jeux. »

Je me tournai vers le tatami au milieu de la pièce. « Allez enlève tes chaussures et chaussettes et rejoins moi. » Je montai sur le tapis, me mettant à une distance raisonnable. « Prépare-toi à un bottage de fesses dans les règles de l'art. »

Il fit de même et se mit en face de moi, à cinq ou six mètres.

« Compte là dessus. Et pas de triche, ok? » me dit-il avec un regard entendu.

Je ris. « Je le jure. Mais ne sois pas mauvais perdant! Allez, attaque-moi, comme si tu voulais t'en prendre à moi pendant les Jeux. Pas d'armes, juste toi et moi. »

Il sembla hésiter, visiblement mal à l'aise. « J'ai... J'ai peur de te faire mal. Et puis, tu es une fille, et toute fine ... »

« Oh, tu as peur de te prendre une déculottée par une fille ? Tu crois que les carrières de sexe féminin vont te laisser une chance ? Bats-toi, allez. » dis-je d'un air moqueur.

Cela marcha à merveille, car il sembla piqué au vif. Il se rua vers moi à une vitesse incroyablement rapide pour quelqu'un de son gabarit. J'attendis qu'il soit à moins d'un mètre de moi pour sauter en l'air. Je sautai juste assez haut pour prendre appui sur ses épaules et le faire tomber en avant. Je fis un salto avant pour retomber par terre, me réceptionnant parfaitement. Je me retournai pour voir Peeta, étalé de tout son long. Il se releva en grommelant et se tourna vers moi.

« Tu as triché ? Comment t'as fait ça ? »

« C'est un secret mon cher. Tu ne pourras pas sauter, monter aux arbres, ou faire tout autre exercice de dextérité, je le vois bien. Mais je pourrais nous aider à trouver un abri ou de la nourriture. Je veux voir ce que ça donne en combat au corps à corps. Recommence. »

Je me mis en position d'attaque, les bras pliés devant moi, paumes ouvertes et je consolidai mes appuis sur mes jambes. Peeta courra alors vers moi et balança son poing droit vers mon visage. Je le bloquai alors facilement avec mon bras gauche et lui assénai une droite dans l'estomac. Il recula d'un pas mais ça ne sembla pas l'affecter plus que ça. Il était fort et il allait falloir ruser pour l'envoyer au tapis. Il continua à m'asséner des coups de plus en plus fort que je bloquais avec mes deux bras. Il commençait à me faire mal, je pris alors appui sur ma jambe droite, placée légèrement en arrière, et lui assénai un coup de pied vers le visage. Je fus plus que surprise quand il le bloqua avec une main, le regard amusé.

_Et merde..._

Il prit ma cheville et me lança sur le côté comme si j'étais une brindille. Je sautai sur mes jambes, et j'eus juste le temps de m'écarter qu'il revenait déjà à la charge. Je décidai de ne plus me retenir. J'enchaînais des coups, bras et jambes, à une vitesse assez rapide, pas autant qu'avant, j'avais dû perdre de mes réflexes. Il restait en position de défense, encaissant les coups. Je fis mine de ralentir, et comme je m'y attendais, il essaya de me frapper au visage. J'attrapai son bras et le fit se retourner avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur le dos. Je m'accroupis près de lui, la main sur la gorge.

« Et là, un petit couteau coincé dans mes vêtements, et je te tranche la gorge. Tu as peut-être de la force mais tu n'as pas de technique propre de combat. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne saura ce que je sais faire et ne pourra le reproduire. Ce sera notre botte secrète. »

Je ris et il en profita pour m'attraper les poignets et me faire basculer sur le ventre. Il coinça mes bras derrière mon dos et s'assit dessus par la même occasion. Je gigotais dans tous les sens.

« Rhaaaaaaa ! Mais lâche-moi, t'es pas drôle ! On n'aime pas se faire mettre au tapis, hein monsieur ? »

Il s'assit plus lourdement sur moi, me plaquant encore plus.

« Oh je pourrais te retourner le compliment! On fait moins sa maligne maintenant. Je vais me poser la, ça me paraît confortable. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

J'avais l'impression d'être écrasée par un cachalot, mes joues devenaient rouge par manque d'oxygène et je grognais littéralement. Si j'avais encore mes cartes je lui montrerais... Ou tout simplement Kérobéros. Ah, il ferait moins le malin.

Il se releva alors, s'éloignant de moi rapidement, sûrement en prévision des représailles. Je me relevai, le visage écarlate et le souffle court. Il éclata de rire en voyant ma tête. Je me retournai vers le miroir au fond de la salle et on aurait dit une folle dingue : les cheveux en bataille, mon regard vert pétillait, mais de rage.

Il continuait de s'esclaffer. « On dirait un monstre. Un gentil monstre. »

Je grognai assez fort, ce qui n'aidait pas à reprendre contenance. « Je…ne …suis…pas…un monstre. » dis-je, avançant d'un pas lourd vers le présentoir à épée, pour en sortir une fine et longue, comme une épée d'escrimeur. La lame en acier semblait solide, je fis quelques mouvements avec et la lame fendit l'air avec un bruit si aigu que l'on ne voudrait sans doute pas se frotter à elle. Je lançai à regard de défi à Peeta.

« On va voir ce que ton père t'as enseigné à l'épée. Et ne pleure pas trop si je te mets encore au tapis. »

Il se rapprocha de moi, sortit une épée imposante, à vue d'œil, assez lourde pour que je ne puisse même pas la porter. Je lui lançai un regard de dédain et me mis en joue en face de lui. Il comprit et abattit son épée sur moi que je bloquai avec la mienne. Elle ne vibra même pas sous le choc. Je souris et commença à faire reculer Peeta, enchaînant des coups à l'épée, qu'il contrait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Je donnai un dernier coup, et son épée vola dans la pièce avant de retomber dans un vacarme atroce. Je lui mis la pointe de mon épée sous la gorge.

« Tu vois que je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le bout de mon arme. « Je te crois, je te crois. Je ne traiterais plus de monstre. » Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je poussai un soupir de dédain, bien décidée à bouder. « Bon, on en assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je pense qu'on fera une bonne équipe . Montre-moi ton talent caché, si tu en as un. » Le défiai-je.

Il posa son épée et s'éloigna de moi et attrapa des poids en boule qui semblait peser une bonne centaine de kilos, avec une poignée. Il prit le poids, en prenant bien appui sur ses pieds, il tournoya sur lui-même et lança le poids à l'autre bout du wagon sans aucun effort particulier. Je levai un sourcil.

« Je pourrais te broyer vu ton poids plume. Les sacs de farine à la boulangerie m'ont permis de développer une force assez spéciale. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. » Me dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

« Tu es un homme plein de ressources, dis-moi. » répliquai-je.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas rapide, le regard énigmatique. Je me méfiai et commençai à courir vers la porte du wagon. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva dans les airs sans ciller. Je gigotais mais sa prise me tenait bien serrée contre lui. Je sentais son torse musclé derrière moi, je sentais son odeur si particulière que je sentais aussi sur les draps de chez Haymitch. Mon cœur commença à battre irrégulièrement. Je fronçai les sourcils et plaçai mes pieds contre le mur. En une poussée, je passai au-dessus de Peeta et retombai comme un chat sur ses pattes, derrière lui. Je le contournai et ouvris la porte à la volée. Je courrai dans le couloir le long du wagon, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui avait prit et surtout ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Le fait d'être absorbée dans mes pensées me fit oublier Peeta qui réussit à m'attraper. Mais un mouvement brusque du train nous projeta à terre. J'étais sur le dos et il m'écrasait avec sa carrure imposante.

« T'as l'air malin. On dirait un gamin, tu aurais pu me faire mal. » lui dis-je d'un ton énervé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh, une battante comme toi, je me suis dit que je ne devrais pas te surprendre. »

« Me surprendre passe encore, mais m'écraser par terre. Tu sais, y'a d'autres moyens d'attirer mon attention, _Mellark_. » Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il leva un sourcil. « Tu penses que je veux attirer ton attention ? Et dis-moi, _Kinomoto, _ça fonctionne ? »

Je rougissai alors. Je me sentais gênée, allongée de la sorte sous lui. Je me demandais à quoi tout ceci rimait. Il était mon adversaire. J'allais devoir soit le sauver soit le tuer. Il m'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine dans sa cave. Il m'avait sentie. Il était peut-être dangereux, qui sait, s'il avait des dons cachés, d'où provenait-il… Tant de questions et pourtant si peu de réponses. J'allais devoir jouer un rôle devant des milliers de caméras aux côtés d'un garçon que je ne connaissais que depuis deux semaines, qui me faisait un drôle d'effet mais qui pourrait vite devenir un ennemi mortel. Oui, j'aime les relations compliquées.

Je le repoussai sur le côté et me relevai prestement.

« Bon, assez joué. Je vais aller me reposer, fais-en autant. Ce soir après le diner, rendez-vous dans le salon pour visionner les images des autres tributs. »

Je commençai à partir, poussant la porte de séparation pour arriver directement dans le couloir de mon propre wagon. Il me rattrapa et attrapa ma main, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise. Mais je suis content de cette séance, on se connaît mieux. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Oui, si on veut survivre un peu, il vaut mieux. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il y a plus. » dit-il, essayant de me fixer dans les yeux. J'évitai soigneusement son regard, il me perturbait.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Que je mentais mal, une calamité.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et j'eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il m'embrassait. Je fus surprise et mon hoquet d'indignation se perdit quand il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Je le laissai faire, entrouvrant aussi mes lèvres. Il mit ses mains autour de ma taille, me reculant légèrement. Je butai contre un panneau en bois, le couloir n'étant pas très spacieux. Il embrassait divinement bien, et je vis à quel point sa proximité physique m'avait manquée. Je répondai avec plus d'ardeur à son baiser, enroulant mon bras autour de son cou et le rapprochant de moi. Il émit un son de contentement, et nous continuâmes durant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle. Nous nous séparâmes mais il laissa nos fronts en contact.

« Waouh » dit-il dans un souffle.

« J'embrasse si bien que ça ? » lui lançai-je, blagueuse.

Il rit et déposa rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu as un humour assez acide. C'est une des choses qui me plaisent chez toi. Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais aller faire de même… »

Il se recula et je restai plantée là, pensive.

« Peeta, ce qu'on fait… tu crois que c'est bien ? »

Il me regarda avec une étincelle dans le regard que je ne lui connaissais pas « Tu sais Sakura, il n'y aucun endroit au monde où j'aimerais plus me trouver maintenant. C'est moi qui ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer, pas l'inverse. Et je compte bien t'aider à mettre un terme à la mascarade qu'est mon pays. Coûte que coûte. Tu es quelqu'un avec une détermination et une force exceptionnelles. Et je veux être à tes côtés pour t'aider. »

Je ne savais pas dans quel sens prendre sa déclaration. Il semblait si… déterminé. Confiant. Comme s'il sentait les choses en avance. Pas vraiment un médium ou quelqu'un qui pourrait lire mes pensées. Plutôt une sensation diffuse. Un moyen pour lui de deviner rapidement et toujours correctement les choses . Il faudra que j'en parle à Haymitch. Peut-être bien que la magie perdure, mais noyée dans les différentes générations d'humains qui se sont succédées.

« J'espère que ta confiance me donnera le courage de me battre pour mes idéaux. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas vraiment en position de force. »

Il soupira et regarda par les fenêtres du train. « Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Je tiquai à ces mots. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me suivre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

« Je te laisse Peeta, on se voit tout à l'heure ? Je vais essayer de dormir un peu. »

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa le front avant de partir. Je le regardai changer de wagon avant de m'enfermer dans ma propre chambre. Je m'étalai dans mon lit et me rendis compte que j'étais pieds nus. En prenant la fuite tout à l'heure, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus embrumées et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves à vitesse grand V. Les légers cliquetis du train me berçaient alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Si seulement ce moment de paix pouvait toujours durer. Si seulement demain n'arrivait jamais.


	11. Moments d'ivresse

Et voici la suite !

Je tiens à remercier mes nouveaux followers/mise en alerte et aussi ceux qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur!

J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire et que mes nouveaux projets aussi :)

Et voici le chp 11, l'arrivée au Capitole se fera dans le prochain chapitre ! Et comme promis, voici le premier Lemon de cette fiction ( je suis sadique j'attends )

Je tiens encore à remercier Miss De Lune qui continue de corriger cette fiction, un grand merci, tu es géniale!

Pour information, cette fiction fera dans les 30/35 chapitres et une suite ( en une ou deux parties) sera à prévoir.

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture chers amis !

**Moment d'ivresse**

Je me réveillais sur les coups de six heures du soir. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et mes yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Je me redressais, assise dans le lit du Capitole. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux, les entourant des mes bras. Les draps en soie douce me caressaient le visage et je somnolais encore quelques minutes dans cette position. La lumière de ma chambre était beaucoup plus sombre à présent, et de la pluie frappait les vitres du train, tombant de lourds nuages qui encombraient le ciel. Un coup à la porte me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Oui ? » lançai-je d'un ton incertain.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Kinomoto. Melle Trinket m'envoie pour vous dire que le diner sera servi dans une demi-heure. Elle demande également que toutes les personnes présentes au diner, elle même, vous et les messieurs Abernathy et Mellark, soyez sur votre trente-et-un. Elle veut annoncer une nouvelle grandiose, selon ses propres dires. »

Je plissais le front. Une nouvelle grandiose, un diner en grande pompe, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me méfiais. Ce monde fait de misère et de luxe, si contrasté, étaient remplis de pièges. Et ce n'était jamais en votre faveur, voilà le problème. Je soupirais.

« Bien, je serais à l'heure. »

« Je lui transmets le message mademoiselle. Elle tenait aussi à vous rappeler que le Capitole a mis à votre disposition une garde robe vous donnant un large choix de robe de soirée. »

« C'est entendu. » répondis-je.

Je l'entendis s'en aller dans le couloir en direction du wagon de Peeta. Il allait devoir s'habiller en costume. Je le verrais au diner, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. Je me levai, allumai la lumière et ouvrit la penderie qui était à l'opposé de ma chambre, dans un coin, en face d'une coucheuse en cuir rose poudré. Je me tenais sur un tapis moelleux dans les tons blancs cassés. Le confort de ce wagon était impressionnant. Je regardais les différentes robes, et mai main s'arrêta sur étoffe douce, de la soie encore, et surtout d'une couleur vert foncée. J'étais absorbée par sa couleur profonde et ma main trouva d'elle même son chemin vers le cintre. Je décrochais la robe, et l'accrochais à une porte de la penderie. Elle arrivait au niveau du genou, une ceinture avec un nœud marquée la taille. Le haut de la robe se composait de deux tranches de tissus vert foncés qui cachaient la poitrine et se croisaient dans le dos. Le tissu fluide reflétait la lumière d'une façon presque hypnotisante.

J'enlevais rapidement mon pantalon et ma chemise en flanelle. Mes sous vêtements allaient se voir sous cette robe alors je fouillais dans les tiroirs en bas de la penderie et sortit un boxer en dentelle et soie d'un vert plus clair et décidai de ne pas porter de soutien gorge. Ma musculature me permettait de ne pas avoir une poitrine tombante. J'enfilai le boxer et la robe. Je trouvais les escarpins assortis sur le bas de la penderie, des talons simple en velours noir. Je les enfilais et marchai un peu maladroitement avant de m'y faire. La hauteur des talons ne devait excédés six ou sept centimètres alors j'étais sûre de ne pas tomber. Enfin avec ma maladresse ce n'était pas gagné. Je me regardais dans le miroir, mes cheveux me chatouillaient les épaules. Je marchais alors vers la salle du bain, me relevais rapidement les cheveux en chignon et me remaquillais légèrement. Je fus satisfaite de ce que je vus dans le miroir, et sans me vanter, j'avais l'air sexy. Je me surpris à penser à Peeta et sa réaction. Il faudra qu'on parle de ce baiser ce soir. Et aussi de notre tactique. Et il faut que je parle à Haymitch à la première heure demain matin.

_Bon allez, vide toi la tête et profite donc de la soirée… _

Je regardais la pendule et vu qu'il était presque l'heure. Je me hâtais de sortir de ma chambre, marchant précautionneusement. Je passais alors devant les quartiers de Peeta. Tout était éteint, il devait déjà être dans la salle à manger. Je passais alors par le petit salon, de la lumière filtrée sous la porte du fond et j'entendais d'ici la voix haut perchée d'Effie. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner la force de supporter ce diner et faisait mon entrée dans le wagon.

Tout le monde se retourna vers mois et restèrent scotchés.

« Ah ma chérie. Tu es magnifique ! Ah le style du Capitole t'ira si bien. Enfin si tu reviens des Jeux. » Dit-elle avec un petit pouffement. Elle portait une robe bouffante d'une rose fuchsia, avec une perruque de la même couleur. Son visage peinturluré de blanc et or

Haymitch leva son verre vers moi. « Eh bien, pas mal la petite poulette. »

Je luis fis une grimace. « Retournez à votre verre, vous. Ca nous fera des vacances ! »

Je me tournais alors vers Peeta qui me fixait sans un mot depuis le début. Haymitch et lui portait tous les deux un costume noir très bien taillé, avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon. Peeta avait un charme fou. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Tu … tu es superbe ! Cette robe est très belle sur toi. » dit il avec hésitation.

Je rougis alors. « Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Effie nous rappela à l'ordre, et nous nous installions tous à table. Des serviteurs arrivèrent et nous servirent un amuse-bouche, accompagné d'un vin sirupeux.

J'étais assise à côté de Peeta et en face d'Effie. Elle prit alors la parole.

« Je vous ai tous réunis ce soir, dans vos plus beaux apparats, pour vous annoncer une nouvelle exceptionnelle. Le président Snow, notre bien aimé souverain, a décidé, après avoir visionné la Moisson, de changer quelque peu le déroulement des Jeux. Quand nous arriverons au Capitole, il y aura l'habituelle parade et les trois jours d'entrainement. Et avant le coup d'envoi dans l'arène, le président donnera un grand bal en l'honneur des tributs pour que vous puissiez trouver des sponsors. Il a insisté car vous en aurez besoin cette année. Ca va être une édition pleine de surprise. »

Je restais muette sous le choc. Une nouvelle tradition cette année _après_ avoir vu les enregistrements de la Moisson. J'espère que je n'avais pas été découverte, si ma couverture était compromise, j'allais être tuée. Et surtout Peeta et Haymitch pourraient avoir de sérieux problèmes. Et Katniss. Et Prim. J'essayais de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude.

« Super ça. Un banquet et un bal juste avant qu'ils s'entretuent tous. Ca renforce les liens. » Dit Haymitch d'un ton ironique.

Effie étouffa un cri d'indignation. « Evitez ce discours enfin, Haymitch. Ce ne sont pas des manières. Avec deux tributs aussi charmants je pense que l'on va avoir un succès fou auprès des sponsors. Surtout avec notre Sakura ! Elle va déchainer les passions. »

« Je ne vais pas servir de faire valoir devant des gros pleins de soupes, se croyant tout permis car ils possèdent des richesses démesurées. Je ne suis pas un objet. » Répliquai-je d'un ton acide.

Haymitch rit. « Elle est peut être jolie mais pour les sponsors, il faudra qu'elle apprenne à la fermer. »

Effie semblait de plus en plus choquée, s'en était presque comique. Je lançais un regard mauvais à Haymitch. Je préférais siroter mon vin, enfin siroter dans ce cas la correspondait plutôt à gober le liquide dans mon verre. Je ne supportais peut être pas les alcools forts, tel que ceux présents chez Haymitch, mais j'adorais le vin. Je me sentais de plus en plus détendue, une sensation de chaleur m'envahissant doucement. La discussion continuait alors que l'on nous servait maintenant l plat principal : une viande tendre que je ne reconnaissais, avec une sauce aux pruneaux et toutes sortes d'accompagnements. Je mangeais allégrement, prendre deux ou trois kilos avant les Jeux ne serait pas du luxe. Et ces petits pains étaient divins.

Peeta continuait d'alimenter la conversation. « Je pense notre apparition soudée durant la parade devrait nous amener des sponsors. Et ce bal sera une occasion parfaite de consolider ces relations. Haymitch nous auront besoin de vous et surtout que vous lâchiez un peu votre bouteille. »

Haymitch affichait un air boudeur. « Je pense que vous avez de réelles chances cette année. Vous saurez vous défendre. Je suis d'accord de limiter la boisson si vous vous donnez à fond à l'entrainement et que vous êtes absolument délicieux avec les riches sponsors du Capitole, hein Sakura ? » Insista-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je rigolais d'une voix un peu trop aigue, mes joues étaient bien roses, dû aux quatre verres de vin ingurgités. « Oui, oui. Je serais une vraie lady. Je le promets. Mais dans la salle d'entrainement, je les mettrais tous au tapis. » Dis-je riant un peu plus fort.

« Je confirme » reprit Peeta, « Elle a des dons exceptionnels pour le combat. On va pouvoir se défendre. Et avec notre ingéniosité, on pourra facilement berner la plupart des tributs. »

Effie sourit d'un air satisfait. « J'aime ce discours, pour une fois on ne se moquera pas des tributs du district Douze, nous serons reconnus et surtout, j'en suis persuadée, populaires durant les Jeux. »

Je continuais de rire dans mon coin et ils soupirèrent tous les trois. Haymitch éloigna mon verre et me servit de l'eau.

« Apparemment, je ne devrais pas être le seul à m'éloigner d'une bouteille. » se moqua Haymitch.

« Je ne suis pas encore à votre niveau, l'alcoolique. » répliquais-je.

Nous ne regardions avec hargne et Peeta détendit l'atmosphère avec son naturel blagueur. Il savait vraiment se mettre les gens dans la poche. Une qualité qui nous serait utile au Capitole, car de mon côté, je devrais savoir tenir ma langue. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

On nous servit le dessert, une crème brulée absolument divine. Je me régalais et en reprenait une deuxième. Elle fut servi avec une bouteille de champagne pour fêter la fin de ce festin de roi. Peeta me servit une coupe et refusa de m'en verser plus. Je décidais de le bouder et continuai de manger.

« Doucement, la goinfre, tu auras le temps de manger durant ces cinq jours au Capitole. » dit Haymitch d'un ton dédaigneux.

«On vous a pas sonné. Si je veux manger, je mange ! » Criais-je presque. L'alcool était peut être un peu monté. J'avais une sensation de chaleur qui envahissait tout mes membres. J'étais toujours lucide mais j'avais hâte de me poser dans le petit salon pour regarder les vidéos de la Moisson.

Peeta avait dû lire dans mes pensées car il se leva. « Effie, avec votre permission, Sakura et moi allons aller regarder dans le salon, les adversaires auxquels nous aurons à faire dans l'arène. »

Elle fit un geste de la main. « Mais bien sur, faites donc, faites donc, mes charmants petits protégés. Ah je suis comblée ce soir, n'est ce pas Haymitch ? Quel diner ! Il faudra qu'on discute de leurs tenues, et de leur parade, et de leurs inter-»

Elle continua comme ça en flot continu, Haymitch semblait profondément ennuyé et se resservi un autre verre. Peeta me prit le coude et m'entraina à sa suite pour laisser ces deux là parler chiffons. Enfin surtout Effie et Haymitch qui supportait la torture. Je titubais légèrement sur mes talons mais Peeta me tenait fermement. Nous passâmes la porte du wagon et tout de suite, le calme se fit. La lumière tamisée du wagon donnait un air plus intime à cette pièce. Les canapés et fauteuils moelleux ainsi que les tapis douillets. Je lançais mes chaussures dans la pièce et posais mes pieds endoloris sur le duvet. Peeta riait et je pris un air boudeur. Je m'affalais dans le canapé en face de la télévision. Il s'approcha d'un plateau où étaient posés des cassettes, surement celles préparées à notre intention. Il posa sa veste sur un fauteuil, défit son nœud papillon qui pendait maintenant de chaque côté de son cou. Il entrouvrit sa chemise de trois boutons. Pendant qu'il se mettait à l'aise, je n'arrêtai pas de le fixer, son torse moulé dans cette chemise ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination et son pantalon de costume noir, très ajusté, non plus. Il croisa mon regard, et je reportai mon attention sur le poste de télévision, toussotant légèrement.

« Bon, hum… Tu mets ces cassettes oui ou non ? » Dis-je, essayant de reporter mon attention sur autre chose.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, il recommença à bouger, et mis en route le vidéocassette. Un hymne, tel que celui que j'avais entendu lors de la moisson, se mit à retentir avec un fond rouge affublé d'un sceau doré. Surement le sceau de Panem. Je vois alors apparaître un présentateur aux lèvres et cheveux bleus électriques. Sa voix enjouée nous présente à tour de rôle les différents districts et l'élection des tributs. Les tributs élus dans les districts un à quatre sont de vraies masses. Il y a d'abord Marvel, un garçon de 17 ans bâti comme une masse, un regard de tueur. Je sais les reconnaître, celui ci massacrera sans pitié. Le genre d'homme que j'abattrais sans hésiter. Sa compagne Glimmer, est aussi musclée et élancée. Elle semble habile. Les tributs du district deux ont l'air eux aussi dangereux, Cato et Clove. Je dois avouer que Cato est séduisant dans le genre taré sanguinaire. Les autres tributs défilés, de toutes les carrures et tous les âges. Il y avait deux tributs fille de douze et treize ans et un tribut mâle de quatorze ans. Le reste des tributs se situaient entre seize et dix-sept ans. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à les tuer. Ils avaient l'air innocent, à part ceux des districts un et deux qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour les Jeux. Ils comptaient tous nous buter. Mais çà c'était sans compter sur moi. Je me vis alors à la télévision, me portant volontaire. Le commentaire semblait tout excité, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se passait dans le district Douze. Il avait hâte que nous arrivions au Capitole et à quoi nous allions ressembler durant la Parade officielle.

Peeta ne fit aucun commentaire tout le long du documentaire, assis à côté de moi. Lorsque nous entendîmes le générique de fin, il attrapa ma main et soupira.

« Eh bien, on dirait que l'on s'est fait remarquer durant la Moisson. On va être le centre d'attention une fois au Capitole. Il faudra être vigilant. Surtout à nos paroles. »

Je hochais la tête et m'étirai les bras au dessus de la tête, et mes jambes devant moi. Je gémis comme un chat, les vapeurs de l'alcool m'embrument légèrement.

Je sens le regarde Peeta sur moi et tournai vivement la tête. Ce qui me donne le tournis, mauvaise idée. Je le vus rougir, je ne suis donc pas la seule. Je repris sa main, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens.

« Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ? » demandai-je alors, la tête appuyée contre le canapé, je pouvais me plonger dans le regard bleu de Peeta.

Il fixa son regard dans le mien. Il était intense, je voyais une étincelle dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Je voulais être proche de lui, le toucher, sentir son torse sous sa chemise… Oublier où j'étais. Et profiter.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, je fis le premier pas. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassait. Plus durement, plus fermement, plus passionnément. J'attrapais sa nuque avec ma main droite pour l'approcher au plus près il sembla d'abord surpris par mon audace et émis un grognement de satisfaction. Il répondit avec ardeur à mon baiser, m'enlaçant vigoureusement la taille de ses bras. J'approfondis le baiser, introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche, la bougeant à rythme frénétique. Il fit de même, ses mains commençant à caresser la soie de ma robe.

Il rompit alors le baiser et commença à m'embrasser le cou, me suçant la peau et me mordillant la gorge. Je gémis plus ouvertement et cela sembla le motiver encore plus. Il continua pendant quelques minutes tandis que mes mains se baladaient sur sa chemise sans pour autant la déboutonner.

Il se sépara de moi au instant me regardant avec des yeux assombris. « Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Je le regardais avec désir, je sentais une sensation de chaleur intense dans mon bas ventre. Et ce n'était pas la sensation due à l'alcool.

« A question idiote, réponse idiote. » et je l'embrassais de nouveau, avec intensité. Il arrêta de penser et se laissa aller. Ses mains passaient de mes épaules à mon dos, laissant des traces brulantes sur leur passage. J'entrepris d'ouvrir sa chemise méthodiquement, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Mes mains pouvaient alors suivre la sculpture de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Je ne m'étais pas trompé lorsque que je l'avais vu sortant de la douche. Il était foutu comme un dieu grec, bon sang. Il se décolla de moi et envoya valser sa chemise et son nœud papillon avec. Il me fixa avec un regard sans appel. Je fis alors doucement glisser mes deux lanières du haut de ma robe, chacune d'un côté. Je dévoilais alors, à la lueur de la lune qui inondait la pièce, ma poitrine, qui pointait sous le désir qu'il m'insufflait. Il resta sans voix un moment avant de se replonger dans mon coup. Je gémis sur le coup. Il descendit vers ma poitrine il caressa un des mes seins tout en prenant un autre en bouche. Je penchais la tête en arrière. C'était agréable et doux. Cela ne m'avait jamais fait monter au septième ciel, j'étais une fille qui n'était pas facile à amadouer au lit. Mais je sentais mon entrejambe s'humidifiait à mesure qu'il continuait. Il avait une langue experte et j'appréciais ça. Je pris ses cheveux dans mes mains et l'obligea a remonter a ma hauteur. Je prenais le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche.

« Dégrafe ma robe, Peeta. » lui susurrais-je d'un air provocateur.

Il sembla électrisé par le contact de ma langue sur son oreille et s'exécuta, la main légèrement tremblante. Je me relevais légèrement et laissais la robe de soir tomber à mes pieds. Je m'exposais ainsi presque nue, à l'exception de mon boxer. Mon corps portait encore des traces de brulures ou cicatrices diverses. Je n'avais plus le corps d'adolescente innocente. On voyait maintenant un de mes tatouages sur le haut de ma cuisse et un autre dévoilé à moitié, sur ma fesse gauche.

« Tu es magnifique. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. » dit il avec une voix rauque.

Je souris d'un air séducteur alors que je me reposais à ses côtés. Il prit mes jambes sur les siennes et les entrouvrit pour laisser son bras gauche se faufiler. Sa main effleura mon dessous déjà bien trempé avant de le pousser légèrement sur le côté. Il inséra directement deux doigts en moi, ce qui m'arracha un hoquet de surprise. C'était serré et ça faisait légèrement mal au début, mais ce fut vite totalement humide et le plaisir monta. Il continua ses va-et-vient doucement, puis plus rapidement, tout en m'embrassant. J'essayais de retenir mes gémissements de plaisir. Il arrivait à une vitesse impressionnante, cognant presque sa jointure contre mon clitoris. Je lui mordais légèrement sa lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je descende ma main sur son bras, le plaisir étant si intense que mon bas ventre me faisait mal. De plus, son bras commençait à fatiguer.

« A ton tour maintenant. » lui dis-je.

Je reposais mes jambes sur le côté. J'entreprenais de lui défaire son pantalon de costume, sentant qu'il était déjà plus que dur. Je le fis tomber à ses chevilles avant de m'accroupir par terre, en face de lui. Il leva un sourcil et je lui fis un sourire ravageur.

Je baissais alors son caleçon, il m'aida en se soulevant délicatement du canapé. Je pris alors son sexe en main, le massant d'abord doucement puis un peu plus rapidement. Il posa sa tête en arrière, contemplant le plafond. Il laissait échapper des gémissements imperceptibles. Je décidais de le prendre par surprise et le prit alors en bouche. Il se raidit sous le coup. Je faisais des longs et profonds allers-retours qui semblaient lui faire de l'effet. Il tremblait maintenant au niveau de ses cuisses. J'entreprenais de le masturber en même temps, jouant avec ma langue sur son gland. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oh putain ! » s'exclama-t-il assez fort.

Je continuais alors de lui donner du plaisir, accélérant mon mouvement, et l prenant presque entièrement en bouche. Il mit la main dans mes cheveux, e les caressant puis les attrapant plus fort. Il les agrippait si fort que ça me tiraillait mais je sentais qu'il venait. C'était toujours un bon indicateur. Je continuais alors mon rythme effréné et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il se déverse dans ma bouche. J'avalais délicatement et le léchais, tandis qu'il gémissait bruyamment.

Je me relevais alors, me posant à côté de lui, me léchant les commissures des lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers moi, son regard était maintenant vide et je pouvais voir qu'il était rassasié. J'attrapais ma robe et l'enfilais rapidement. Il reprit conscience et remis son boxer et son pantalon. Je me mettais a genoux sur le canapé, le regardant.

« Alors ? » m'entendis je lui demander, un bras sur le haut du canapé, ma tête reposant sur ma main.

Il caressa ma joue de sa main en souriant.

« Pas de mots pour le décrire. Tu sembles pleine de ressource toi aussi. »

« C'est le cas de le dire, » riais-je « et tu n'as pas encore tout vu. J'aime rester mystérieuse. » Dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Je l'embrassais alors à pleine bouche, contente de la tournure qu'avait prise notre soirée. Après un baiser long de quelques minutes, je me relevais et attrapais mes chaussures non loin du canapé.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller dormir. Tu dois être épuisé. » Lui lançais-je, moqueuse.

Il se leva, pris sa chemise en main et me prit ma main libre.

« Tu as l'air inépuisable, toi. Mais oui nous aurons besoin de tout notre repos. Demain sera un grand jour. »

Je hochais la tête, pensive. Un nuit de sommeil porte toujours conseil. On traversa son wagon sans s'arrêter, je compris qu'il me raccompagnait. Nous arrivions alors devant ma porte, mon regard restait scotché sur on torse éclairé par la lune. Un paysage forestier défilait sous nos yeux, les ombres fugaces et inquiétantes des arbres sous une lueur fantomatiques semblaient irréels. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Eh bien, bonne nui alors… » Il se pencha et m'embrassa, de manière délicate cette fois ci. Pas de sous entendus sexuels. Juste de la douceur. Des sentiments. Et ça ce serait plus problématique. Je pouvais ne pas m'attacher mais lui semblait plus sensible. Dans l'arène cependant, ce ne serait pas possible.

Il s recula, m'embrassa le front et reparti non sans m'avoir presser ma main une dernière fois. Je rentrais alors dans mon compartiment. Et je crois que c'est là. Juste là, que la vérité s'imposa à moi. Je ressentais autre chose qu'une attirance physique. Et je me rendis compte d'une autre évidence. J'allais tout faire pour le protéger. Il allait gagner. Et j'allais mourir.

_N'hésitez pas a reviewer ça m'aiderait grandement je suis dans les chapitres avant les jeux (entrainement, Bal (eh oui), interview...) Votre avis m'aiderait grandement et je vous promet une arène totalement inédite. Ca n'a jamais été fait ( je sais j'ai vérifié je lis tellement d'histoire de HG). Salivez mes petits MOUHAHAHAHAHAH (Je sors \o/)_


	12. Arrivée au Capitole

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Le chapitre précédent a eu du succès, le lemon vous a plu j'espère! Je me remets à ce style au chapitre 14._

_On arrive enfin au Capitole, les personnages vont arriver avec un rythme plus soutenu, une surprise arrive à la fin de ce chapitre ;)_

_La parade, qui m'a beaucoup tenu à coeur car ma specialité de cours m'a aidé à concevoir la robe de Sakura, sera dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Et je commence bientôt à écrire l'arène, je vous promets un éblouissement du tonnerre. Je fais énormément de recherche sur les armes,!_

_Encore merci à Miss De Lune en tant que bêta lectrice et tous ces précieux conseils sur mon histoire :) Ma première fan!_

_Et surtout laissez vos impressions, je vous en serais très reconnaissante et je milite pour les reviews! Je prends le temps de reviewer tout ce que je lis et j'espère faire passer cette envie aux autres!_

_Alors, si vous avez quelques minutes, laissez votre commentaire, même sous le terme Anonyme, je m'en fiche ;)_

_Encore merci pour les visites qui ont encore augmentées ! Allez je vous laisse à la lecture!_

* * *

___* Si vous voulez parler, autre qu'en PM, vous pouvez me rajouter sur msn, je ne l'utilise plus que pour , douce_volupte arobase hotmail point fr*_

* * *

**Arrivée au Capitole**

La nuit passa à une vitesse folle. Il avait dû être dans les minuit quand il m'avait ramenée à mon compartiment. J'avais laissé tomber ma robe sur le tapis moelleux devant la penderie, balancé mes chaussures avant de passer une nuisette de couleur sombre, je ne la distinguais pas dans la pénombre. Je m'étais alors glissée dans mes draps, me laissant bercer par les mouvements du train. Je me réveillai lorsque des rayons de soleil, très diffus, vinrent chatouiller mon visage. Je lançai un coup d'œil aux fenêtres bordant mon lit, et vis tout un paysage inondé. Des oiseaux blancs criaient dans le ciel. Une large étendue d'eau bleu ciel s'allongeait devant moi. Mes yeux endormis s'allumèrent devant ce spectacle: je revoyais enfin la mer. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je fixai le plafond en repensant à hier. Je me tortillai dans mon lit au souvenir de la scène dans le salon hier soir. Avec l'éclairage au clair de lune, la scène qui me revenait en mémoire semblait presque irréelle, comme dans un rêve. Je le connaissais depuis à peine deux semaines… C'était une pure folie. Enfin, ce qui était une pure folie, c'était de s'attacher à quelqu'un dans un futur où on m'avait catapultée sans autre forme de procès. J'étais en colère contre ceux qui m'avait fait ça. J'étais dégoûtée qu'on ne m'ait pas donné la chance d'éviter ce futur apocalyptique. Si seulement j'avais été à la hauteur, si les cartes ne m'avaient pas rejetée et donc, par protection, ne nous avaient pas tous envoyés dans un futur différent.

Le Jugement Dernier avait été évité. Deux fois. C'est ce que me disaient Kérobéros et Yué. Sauf que le mécanisme de protection des cartes – qui consistaient à effacer les sentiments de toutes les personnes qui ont été en contact avec elles si leur maître n'était pas à la hauteur – avait légèrement changé. Au lieu de ça, on pouvait se reconnaître et se rappeler de notre passé, mais il y avait une chance sur je ne sais foutrement combien que l'on se recroise dans les couloirs enchevêtrés du temps. Haymitch n'avait que 12 ans lorsque nous combattions ensemble. Et maintenant le voilà à l'âge d'être mon père. Tiffany, Lionel, Stéphanie et tant d'autre magiciens dont je ne connaîtrais peut-être jamais le sort. J'espérais juste qu'ils avaient ou auraient une vie heureuse, quelque part.

Et dire que certains avaient profité de ces catastrophes climatiques pour nous blâmer. Nous aurions dû tous vivre en paix. Mais non. Il fallait bien trouver un coupable. Et une affreuse guerre commença. Je fus basée à Londres avec Anthony qui coordonnait toutes nos troupes fixées en Europe. Si seulement j'avais eu le choix. J'aurais préféré mourir que de voir ces quelques années de guerre atroce. Et surtout de voir comment mes plus proches alliés avaient évolué.

_Finalement, que ce soit il y a 75 ans ou maintenant, l'âme humaine n'a pas changé. Tous des tortionnaires avides de sang… Mais cette fois je ne compte pas laisser tomber. Cette fois, je compte sauver les gens auxquels je tiens…_

Mourir. Un souhait que j'avais fait soixante-quinze ans plus tôt quand la lumière aveuglante fit disparaître mes deux gardiens et le livre magique. Un souhait irréalisable car, même dans l'état dans lequel j'étais arrivée dans la boulangerie de Peeta, j'avais survécu. Mais maintenant les Jeux avaient changé. J'étais revenue pour une seule raison. Faire le bien et cette fois-ci à ma façon. Je ne me laisserais plus dicter ma loi par des despotes qui se croient tout permis. J'allais donner ma vie pour ce garçon qui m'avait sauvée, pour me racheter auprès d'Haymitch, pour que Katniss et son adorable sœur Prim ne manquent plus de rien. Je rachèterai enfin ces atroces souvenirs de tueries et de trahisons.

Je soupirai et en passant la main sur mon visage endormi, je sentis des larmes. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mes pleurs. Ils venaient naturellement lorsque que je pensais à cette guerre. J'avais perdu mon innocence mais jamais on n'aurait pu enfermer ma volonté de faire le bien. Jamais je ne flancherai devant mes ennemis. Mais le poids de tout ça, sur une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, me sembla tout à coup trop lourd à porter. Mais il le fallait.

La pendule indiquait maintenant les neuf heures passées et je décidai d'aller manger. Prendre des forces et se battre comme une lionne. Voilà ma nouvelle devise.

Je passai rapidement un pantalon slim noir et un haut vaporeux en mousseline verte. J'enfilai des ballerines à ma taille. Je retrouvai mes bottes à côté de mon armoire, je ne les avais pas vues hier soir. Une bonne avait dû les ramener. Je sortai promptement de ma chambre, mon ventre commença à gronder. J'avais faim mais une sensation de malaise s'investit en moi en pensant à l'attitude à adopter avec Peeta.

_Et merde, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça…_

Avec cette pensée de génie, je passai la porte de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait que Peeta et Haymitch, attablés l'un en face de l'autre. Je m'affalai lourdement à côté de Peeta, baissant ostensiblement la tête.

« Alors la marmotte ? On profite de sa grasse matinée ? Notre arrivée au Capitole est prévue dans deux heures. Effie a mangé plus tôt et a expliqué le topo à Peeta. Elle ne voulait pas te réveiller. » dit Haymitch d'une voix narquoise.

« Quelle attention a-do-ra-ble. » dis-je, imitant la voix pincée et haut perchée d'Effie. Peeta laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Il ne semblait pas hypocrite et je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

« Enfin, est-ce une façon de se tenir ainsi, Mr Mellark ? » repris-je, me tapotant frénétiquement les coins de la bouche avec ma serviette. « Vous êtes de vrais sans gêne. »

Nous partîmes tous les deux dans un fou rire qui nous fit le plus grand bien. Je me sentais libérée. Mes yeux pétillaient de joie et, quand nous nous regardions avec Peeta, nous n'arrivions plus à détacher nos yeux l'un de l'autre. Haymitch et son tact légendaire revinrent à la charge.

« Bon, les amoureux, on va se calmer. Mais j'avoue que ton imitation, Sakura, était assez proche de la réalité. Évite de nous faire ça tout à l'heure. Enfin pour le peu que tu m'écoutes, tu es un désastre en ce qui concerne l'obéissance… » Dit-il d'un ton navré.

Il prit l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts de sa main droite.

« Eh bien, cher oncle, vous avez qu'à me donner la fessée si je suis une si vilaine fille, hein ? » dis-je sur un ton de défi.

Il ne releva même pas la tête en me répondant. « Ne me donne pas des idées. Tu as gardé ton ton impertinent. Tu étais beaucoup plus douce avant. »

Je m'énervai un peu. « On grandit tous. Vous, le premier, devriez comprendre ça. Je n'ai pas à me faire dicter des ordres, j'en ai assez subis pendant la guerre. Alors, sincèrement, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre. Vous et tout ce pays de dégénérés mentaux. »

Je pris un petit pain et le coupai rageusement avec un couteau en argent. J'étais hors de moi. Mes pensées sombres du matin remontaient en moi et je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pleure. Je grognai à la place.

« Calme-toi ma grande. On est tous dans ce cas-là. Le problème, c'est que si tu dis ça tout haut, c'est ton arrêt de mort. Alors si tu veux rester assez longtemps en vie pour faire ce que tu as à faire, écoute-moi. » Reprit Haymitch d'un ton calme.

Je hochai la tête et ne démordis pas. Je sentis la main de Peeta me serrer le genou, sorte de réconfort.

« Bon, alors comme je disais tout à l'heure avant que miss 'je-me-lève-du-mauvais-pied' ne prenne la mouche, nous arrivons au Capitole dans deux heures. Vous serez remis chacun à votre styliste. Souvent, les deux stylistes d'un district se mettent d'accord sur les tenues de parade des deux tributs. Mais vous ne vous reverrez qu'en fin de journée pour celle-ci. Pour l'instant, vous faîtes bonne impression, on s'intéresse à vous. Vous êtes la nouveauté alors soyez dociles aujourd'hui, ne discutez aucun ordre. Et soyez fabuleux comme dirait Effie ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais vu ces parades mais j'étais sûre qu'ils allaient nous déguiser bizarrement et je n'appréciais pas ça. Au moins, Peeta et moi ne serions pas froids et distants comme les autres tributs, prêts à s'égorger. Je soupirai.

« Ok Haymitch. Je les laisserais faire de moi leur petite poupée de chiffon. »

Il hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait. « Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, les entraînements te permettront de te défouler. Nous parlons de ça ce soir. Allez vous reposer, Effie vous fera apporter vos tenues pour sortir du train et vous rendre aux locaux des stylistes. Même pour dix minutes, vous devez être éblouissants. » Dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Toutes ces manières commençaient à m'exaspérer…Mais je comprenais le sous-entendu dans sa phrase. Il fallait être obéissant et mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour ces Jeux. J'allais devoir briller par mon hypocrisie et ma beauté qui seraient mes deux principaux atouts lors de cette recherche de la poule aux œufs d'or. Une poule aux œufs d'or qui pourrait nous envoyer des médicaments, de l'eau ou de la nourriture.

« Je pense que vous devriez aller vous laver et vous préparer. On se retrouve ici à 10h30 pour vous briefer avant l'arrivée à onze heures tapantes au Capitole. »

Peeta enleva sa main de mon genou et commença à se mettre debout. Je le suivai, laissant Haymitch seul à la table. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans le petit salon, où il prit soin de bien refermer la porte.

« Alors, tu es stressée? » me demanda-t-il

Je haussai les épaules. « Un peu. J'attends de voir ce qu'ils vont nous faire et surtout comment ils vont nous affubler. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que nous serons séparés. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus près de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je vais déjà te manquer ? Je sais que je suis irremplaçable mais quand même. »

Je plissai les yeux en signe de mécontentement et lui donnai un coup à l'épaule. « T'es con. Bon, il faut aller mettre nos plus beaux apparats, tu as entendu monsieur l'entraîneur. J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas mise dans un accoutrement trop serré ou je ne sais quoi. Ils ont vraiment un sens bizarre de la mode. »

Peeta rit doucement. « C'est vrai que parfois on dirait des clowns. Ah pas le bon genre de clown comme nous avons dans le petit théâtre du district Douze, ceux qui font rire les enfants. Plutôt le genre à vous hérisser l'échine. »

Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. Je commençai à me diriger vers la porte du fond quand il reprit la parole.

« Si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre après notre douche, avant de retrouver Effie et Haymitch. Avant qu'elle nous fasse son discours hystérique, enfin, tu vois le genre. » dit-il un peu gêné.

Je lui retournai son sourire. « Oui je pense qu'on a plein de chose à se dire. Mais peu de temps. Après il ne faudra pas oublier que nous serons filmés sans cesse. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai derrière moi. « Alors pas de temps à perdre. » rajoutai-je.

Je le laissai devant la porte de son compartiment et quand je voulus me diriger vers le mien, il me retint par le bras. Il me tira vers lui, et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il était doux et tendre. Cela m'informait au moins de son comportement envers moi. Il se rappelait d'hier, et pour lui, ça comptait. J'avais eu la pensée fugace qu'il se serait montré froid et peu aimable le lendemain, repensant peut être au contexte, tué ou être tué. Mais il n'était pas comme les autres garçons que j'avais connus. Je répondis à son baiser, bougeant mes lèvres contre les siennes, tellement douces. Je m'écartai au bout de quelques instants.

« Je file, sinon on n'aura pas la chance de pouvoir se parler avant la réunion. » Je le laissai planté là, essayant de rassembler mes esprits et de penser clairement. Il faudrait vraiment que je comprenne ce qu'il attendait de moi, de nous. Surtout pour l'attitude à adopter au Capitole. Un idylle serait-elle mieux qu'une alliance ? Mais la fin n'en serait que plus tragique.

Je rentrai d'un pas assez bourru dans ma chambre, me déshabillai rapidement et remis mes vêtements dans ma penderie. Ils étaient propres de toute façon. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et m'installai sous la douche. Les multiples fonctions des douches du Capitole permettaient de se laver sans bouger le moindre petit doigt. J'appuyai sur quelques boutons et un produit qui sentait la fleur de cerisier m'aspergea. Il y avait une pointe d'odeur de rose peut être, mais le parfum faisait tout de même penser à la fleur de cerisier. J'adorais littéralement cette odeur. Les multiples jets m'entouraient et je me laissais masser par l'eau chaude. Je restais là un petit moment avant de me décider à sortir. L'heure tournait. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette moelleuse et chaude. Je retournai dans la chambre et remarquai la housse noire posée sur mon lit, déjà refait. Les domestiques étaient rapides et surtout très discrets. Je m'assis sur mon lit et entrepris de dézipper la housse. La tenue consistait en une robe noire, à manches longues et qui arrivait mi-cuisses, complètement stretch et près du corps. Une paire de collants accompagnait le tout et Effie avait ajouté une note comme quoi je pouvais porter les bottes que j'avais achetées dans le district Douze. Quel geste magnanime de sa part.

Je retournai me sécher et utilisai une machine dans laquelle j'insérai la tête, à l'horizontale, et en moins d'une minute, mes cheveux étaient secs et soyeux. Je m'hydratai le visage avant de me mettre dos au miroir et de relever les cheveux. Le sceau sacré apparut alors, scintillant, au bas de mon cou. e plissai alors les yeux, me concentrant pour le faire disparaître et je vis la lueur s'amenuiser avant de reprendre une couleur chair. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse me reconnaître.

J'enfilai alors les vêtements, me recoiffai en chignon, et mis un rouge à lèvre rouge sang et me noircis les yeux. J'avais l'air mystérieuse même dangereuse. Je voulais que les gens me redoutent, les tributs de Carrière se méfieraient de nous et ça permettrait à Peeta d'accroître ses chances.

Je finis de me préparer, il n'y avait pas de veste dans la housse, le climat du Capitole devait être doux en ce moment. Je sortis rapidement pour rejoindre le compartiment de Peeta. Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir, assez serré dans un style assez baroudeur. De multiples poches, assez militaire en fait. Peeta était torse nu, il venait visiblement de se sécher les cheveux à la machine car ils étaient tout ébouriffés sur son crâne.

« Tu connais les peignes ? On dirait un petit chiot tout fou. » dis-je, en riant.

Il me regarda l'air abattu, croisant son reflet dans le miroir.

« Mes cheveux sont indomptables, je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Arrête de rire, tu es vraiment- » Il s'arrêta en posant les yeux sur moi.

Je continuais de rire, et fis un tour sur moi même, prenant soin que ma robe ne remonte pas le long des collants. « Alors, que pensez-vous de ma tenue, mon cher ? Sourira-t-elle à nos très chers amis du Capitole ? »

« Je pense effectivement que vous allez faire chavirer quelques cœurs. Quand ils vous verront manier le sabre, ils prendront leurs jambes à leur cou. Et ce sera aussi bien, pour moi en tout cas. »dit-il d'un air aguicheur, me prenant dans ses bras. Je me collai à son torse et des pensées peu catholiques m'envahirent. Je regardai discrètement la pendule. 10H 15. Pas le temps malheureusement. Il suivit mon regard et rit.

« Il fallait être plus rapide sous la douche pour ça. » Je lui tirai la langue et m'assis sur son lit pendant qu'il enfilait son T-shirt noir. Il le moulait et il portait des bottines noires en cuir, assez imposante. Nous avions l'air de mercenaires presque. Effie avait bien pensé pour notre première apparition. Il restait à voir si les stylistes allaient suivre cette direction.

Il était l'heure et je me levai. Peeta me prit la main et nous partîmes vers la salle à manger. Juste avant que nous passions la porte, je lui glissai à l'oreille, d'un ton conspirateur.

« On est ensemble ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, planta son regard dans le mien et hocha la tête. Je compris alors que nous jouerions non plus l'idylle, mais qu'elle serait réelle. Et ça, putain, ça n'allait pas faciliter les choses.

Nous arrivions alors main dans la main. Effie le remarqua et elle partit dans un discours enflammé sur les joies que notre couple allaient susciter. Des acolytes, des tributs aussi proches, une belle histoire croustillante pour les gens du Capitole. Je savais bien qu'elle allait tourner ça en show médiatisé.

Peeta serra ma main plus fort tandis que Haymitch nous racontait qu'il ne fallait pas que nous parlions. Nous devions rester impassibles, froids, mystérieux. Nous devions paraître forts et semer le doute. Et Effie rajouta qu'il fallait que nous nous tenions la main. Haymitch était d'accord pour une fois, tiens.

On passa alors dans un tunnel et quand nous ressortîmes au grand jour, je vis la plus belle des villes jamais vues de mon existence. Tout était blanc, plein de verdures luxuriantes, de fontaines et de statues dorées un peu partout et de ballons dirigeables dans le ciel. En y regardant bien, il y avait dessus le sceau du Capitole et il y avait de la pub pour les Hunger Games. Nous arrivions alors à la gare où les quais étaient bondés de gens qui nous acclamaient, avec plein de journalistes avec des caméras et des appareils photos.

« Nous sommes les derniers arrivés alors faîtes comme nous vous l'avons dit et surtout, soyez dociles avec vos stylistes. Ça va être fantastique. »

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux avec Peeta et quand le train s'arrêta, nous nous plaçâmes derrière Effie, main dans la main. Je relevai le menton, d'un air fier, et Peeta rit doucement. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et la portière s'ouvrit alors.

Des cris, des flashs, des acclamations. Mes oreilles auraient pu saigner avec ce vacarme assourdissant. Haymitch descendit en premier et tendit la main à Effie, pour qu'elle descende. Quelle comédie, avec ces deux-là qui ne pouvaient se voir en peinture. Peeta fit alors de même, sans lâcher ma main et je sautai carrément sur le quai. Les questions fusèrent et nous restions côte à côte, sans prêter aucune attention au monde qui nous entourait. Nous étions entourés de Pacificateurs et nous les suivîmes jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Deux limousines nous attendaient, devant chacune d'elle se tenaient respectivement un homme et une femme.

« Voilà vos stylistes, qui sont venus tout spécialement vous accueillir avant que vous ne passiez dans les mains de vos préparateurs. Ils vont vous adorer. » cria Effie, sa voix haut perchée arrivant tout de même à couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Effie se posta devant l'homme, qui se présenta comme Cinna, mon styliste. Il semblait doux et gentil. Il ne parla pas trop, comprenant que le moment était mal choisi, dans cette gare bondée. Je tournai alors la tête vers Peeta et Haymitch, qui parlaient à la styliste. Et mon cœur s'arrêta net. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir 25 ans, pas plus, avait des cheveux noirs de jais et un teint à faire pâlir une poupée de porcelaine. Elle adressa quelques mots à Peeta et je la vis sourire. Un sourire que je reconnaîtrais même en Enfer. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'un Pacificateur ne nous pousse dans notre limousine. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Je l'avais bien vue. Je venais bien de reconnaître Tiffany comme styliste pour les Hunger Games.

_Alors vos avis ? Etonnés? Merci pour les reviews !_


	13. La parade

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, la Parade et beaucoup, beaucoup de rebondissement!_

_Je vous annonce que c'est bon, je suis dans l'écriture de l'arène qui promet d'être épique !_

_Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lectrices : **ptitemeli** ou **like. 56** maintenant que je lai obligé à créer un compte (sous la torture je l'avoue), qui m'a encouragé à écrire et à commencer à poster! **Miss De Lune** qui a été la première à m'accueillir sur le fofo Francophone, qui a entendu parler de mon histoire et est devenue ma **bêta**! Quelle chance nous avons eu de nous rencontrer! Je tiens à remercier **Supergirl971, KatnissLJay, meli63, Naivlys,skrt-invisiblereader** et ceux qui suivent ma fic Traduction et qui m'ont avoués suivre celle-ci :) C'est à dire : **Fan de Twilight et d'autres guest**! Je ne peux pas te répondre via mail ou autre mais je suis heureuse que tu suives cette fiction, n'hésites pas à dire ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, un de mes chouchous!_

_Nous accueillons de nouveaux lecteurs, après la France, le Canada et la Belgique, bienvenus à quelques Etats-Uniens ( Oui pas américains, toujours une erreur fréquente..)_

_Bonne lecture a tous on se retrouve en bas pour une surprise de TAILLE!_

* * *

**La parade**

J'essayais de rassembler mes pensées. La limousine filait à toute allure dans les rues, dans le quadrillage de la ville, si parfait, sans rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Je voyais des hordes de Pacificateurs marcher dans les rues, contenant de temps à autre la foule qui acclamait le passage de notre limousine. J'entendais à peine Effie qui parlait pour nous trois de sa voix haut perchée. Cinna ne semblait pas si excentrique, il parlait peu. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder vers l'intérieur de la limousine et Cinna me fixait, silencieusement. Son regard était doux, ni agressif ni hautain. Peut-être cette parade ne serait-elle pas une si grosse corvée. Mais ce n'était pas mon plus gros problème pour l'instant. M'avait-elle reconnue ? Nos regards s'étaient croisés à peine une fraction de seconde. Haymitch se rappelait bien son passé, son enfance, ses dons de magiciens. Il se souvenait de moi. J'avais perdu Tiffany de vue depuis presque un an avant que le grand jugement n'arrive. Elle avait été au front pour être journaliste, pour être utile, car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son manque de pouvoir et son inactivité. Et autant dire que sa carrière de costumière avait été mise de côté avec la guerre. Nous devions opérer tout en discrétion et son addiction aux habits plus qu'originaux ne collait pas avec nos directives. La limousine s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus et j'entendais Effie s'égosiller sur le fait que nous étions en retard sur le planning.

Nous sortîmes de la limousine. J'avais l'espoir de voir la limousine de Peeta, Haymitch et Tiffany devant nous mais il n'en était rien. Je me retournai vers Effie, le regard interrogateur.

« Ils sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment, chérie. Les tributs de sexe opposé sont séparés durant les préparatifs. Mais vous vous retrouverez ce soir avant la parade. Allez, au travail. »

Effie nous montra le chemin et nous suivîmes, mon styliste et moi. Je rentrai dans une grande bâtisse blanche, de forme carrée. Très géométrique, très froide. L'intérieur, pourtant, était idyllique. Un vaste atrium, où la lumière de midi traversait le plafond et éclairait toute l'entrée. Une somptueuse fontaine trônait au milieu et des végétations toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres se trouvaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Nous passâmes rapidement l'entrée, et un Pacificateur nous identifia. Quelques couloirs, ascenseurs et escaliers plus tard, nous arrivions devant une porte grise. Mon styliste m'adressa enfin la parole.

« Eh bien Sakura, tu vas d'abord passer 3h avec mes assistants, pour qu'ils te préparent selon mes instructions. Tu es déjà très belle alors il n'y aura pas beaucoup de travail. Par contre, le maquillage et la coiffure seront très importants pour ton costume. Je pense qu'il te plaira. Tu mangeras avec mes assistants et on se rejoindra sur les coups de seize heures, ça te va ? »

Je tiquai à ces mots. Le mot costume me faisait irrévocablement penser à Tiffany. Il semblait gentil, il me demandait même mon avis. Je m'attendais à plus de sournoiseries, de piques dissimulées ou de fierté de quelqu'un du Capitole. Mais je ne voyais pas ça en Cinna. Je hochai alors la tête en signe d'approbation. Il me sourit alors.

« Bien » reprit-il « Tu peux y aller, je vais aller consulter la styliste de Peeta pour voir si les costumes sont fin prêts pour ce soir, qu'ils soient parfaitement ajustés à votre taille. »

Il m'ouvrit alors la porte et je me retrouvai dans une suite royale. Tout du moins, on aurait dit une de ces grandes suites que l'on trouvait dans les palaces à mon époque. Une moquette aux monogrammes sobres et classes. Des tables, chaises et commodes dans les tons blanc cassé avec des armatures dorées à l'or fin. Une grande double porte dans les mêmes tons m'empêchait de voir la totalité de la Suite. Mon attention se reportait sur les trois habitants du Capitole, vu leur accoutrement. Des cheveux multicolores, des peaux qui viraient au vert pomme pour l'une d'entre elles et à l'orange et au rose pour les deux autres. Je ne saurais dire si les deux derniers étaient des hommes ou des femmes.

Effie prit donc la parole. « Bon, Sakura, voilà ton équipe de préparation de choc. Voici Kitty, Andromède et Sacha. » Je remarquai que la fille à la peau vert pomme était Kitty. Les deux noms suivants m'indiquaient des hommes. J'en eus la confirmation quand ils me saluèrent avec des voix graves.

« Bon, pas de temps à perdre, épilation, gommage, blanchissement des dents, vous nous faîtes la totale. Je veux qu'elle soit éblouissante ! » Reprit Effie avec entrain. Elle me poussa gentiment mais rapidement vers mes préparateurs. Elle et Cinna sortirent de la suite et me laissèrent seule avec les trois énergumènes.

Je mis mes mains derrière le dos, attendant les instructions sagement. Kitty s'approcha de moi. Je distinguais des tatouages bizarres sur son bras teinté de vert. Des idéogrammes typiques de ce futur sûrement. Je trouvais la calligraphie assez spéciale, on aurait dit des runes anciennes, comme celle que j'avais vu dans la bibliothèque d'Anthony. Enfin, de Clow Read. Je demanderais aussi ceci à Haymitch.

« Bon, d'abord à la douche, puis on t'épilera ma chérie. » Elle me fit passer la double porte et le changement de décor était radical. Une salle carrelée d'un blanc immaculé, comme un hôpital. Une table en métal étincelant et plein de machines autour. Elle me dirigea vers une salle de bain attenante, et elle me dit de me déshabiller et de rentrer à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Je m'exécutai et rentrai dans la cabine. Elle se mit en route seule, m'aspergeant de produits en tous genres et des bras mécaniques venaient me frotter avec des pierres ponces ou des éponges spécifiques. Je sursautai sur le coup mais me laissai faire. Un jet d'eau m'aspergea le visage, sans doute dans le but de me démaquiller. Je toussai et hoquetai pour reprendre mon souffle, ayant bu en quelque sorte la tasse. Le cliquetis des bras et les jets s'interrompit aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. La cabine s'ouvrit alors sur Kitty, qui ne fit guère de chichis quant à ma nudité, chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée. J'essayais de me tenir droite et de ne pas paraître gênée. Elle m'enroula une serviette moelleuse autour de la taille. Elle fit de même avec mes cheveux et nous repassâmes dans la salle aux allures de clinique. Sacha et Andromède avaient revêtu des tabliers transparents en matière plastique et un masque. Je n'allais pas passer sur le billard quand même ?

Je commençai à paniquer et Kitty voulut me rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour les produits chimiques. Enlève ta serviette et allonge-toi sur la table. » Je m'exécutai rapidement. Plus vite on commençait, plus vite ce serait terminé.

Et les deux heures qui suivirent furent un calvaire. Épilation intégrale, remodelage de ma peau qui portait encore des traces de brûlures ou des cicatrices, une sorte de peeling pour mon visage, ils me coupèrent, teintèrent les cheveux également. Andromède, qui parlait peu et semblait extrêmement concentré, et il faut le dire m'intimidait un peu, brisa la glace en me rapportant un club sandwich et une boisson à la pomme J'étais affamée, il était déjà quinze heure. Je mangeai allégrement assise maintenant sur un fauteuil, en peignoir. Une fois que j'eus fini, un domestique m'enleva mon assiette et mes préparateurs voulurent finir le travail. Ils me mirent face à plusieurs miroirs agencés en rond et me placèrent au milieu. J'enlevai alors mon peignoir. Je fus éblouie par mon propre corps. Ma peau était d'un teint porcelaine, sans défauts. Mes cheveux avaient une couleur miel prononcée avec des mèches brunes et dorées qui leur donnaient de l'éclat. Mes tatouages, placés sur ma hanche et ma fesse droite, avaient un éclat vert forêt, ils les avaient colorés. Et le rendu était vraiment joli. Sacha prit alors la parole.

« Tu es superbe, jeune fille. Je crois que l'on n'a jamais eu une si jolie plante. Et c'est encore plus vrai dans le district Douze...Je pense que tu seras la plus belle de toutes les tributs féminines. Tu auras pour sûr de nombreux sponsors. » Dit-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

Je me regardai dans le miroir, et relevai le menton, fière. Il fallait garder cette ligne de conduite et être époustouflante. Ma vie allait dépendre des cadeaux des sponsors. Et n'étant pas une professionnelle de la survie, je devais pouvoir compter sur eux. Sinon je serai morte de déshydrations ou de faim en quelques jours, sans avoir eu le temps de me battre. Et je ne voulais surtout pas être un boulet pour Peeta.

Peeta. Je me demandais si on lui faisait les mêmes supplices qu'à moi. Et surtout s'il avait pu parler à Tiffany. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, sinon mon cerveau allait faire un court-circuit. Mes trois préparateurs finirent de me couper les pointes, me pincèrent un peu partout pour vérifier si mon corps était bien tonifié et enfin Kitty me maquilla pour que même quand je me lève, j'ai l'air maquillée légèrement. Le maquillage de ce soir serait fait par une maquilleuse professionnelle engagée par Cinna, pour les besoins du show. Kitty semblait triste de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

« Si tu avais vu ton costume, tu saurais pourquoi je suis excitée. Et déçue de ne pas te maquiller. Mais ce sera extraordinaire j'en suis sûre. Avec Cinna et Tiffany, vous serez le centre de la fête. »

Je commençais vraiment à me demander dans quel genre de costume j'allais apparaître ce soir. J'espérais que je ne devrais pas faire quelque chose de dangereux. Ces questions continuèrent de tourner dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique arrive. Seize heures.

Un léger coup à la porte mit mes préparateurs en alerte, ils me redonnèrent mon peignoir et me souhaitèrent bonne chance. Un domestique en tenue blanche, la tête basse et me fit un signe m'incitant à le suivre. Il semblait muet. Il ne croisa pas mon regard jusqu'à ce qu'après un dédale interminable de couloir, il me laisse devant une porte imposante. Il se pencha alors pour me saluer et partit sans demander son reste. Je restai interdite et me tournai vers la porte. En approchant ma main de celle-ci, elle coulissa automatiquement, La pièce, assez petite pas rapport à la porte, ressemblait à une cabine d'essayage. Un podium central devant un grand miroir, un atelier de maquillage et de larges canapés moelleux. Cinna et deux autres femmes m'attendaient.

« Te voilà. Viens donc passer à la partie la plus amusante. Assied-toi. Tu as eu à manger? » Me dit Cinna de sa voix calme et posée.

Je hochai la tête.

« Bien, il ne faudrait pas que tu nous fasses un malaise durant la parade. Elle se tient à dix-huit heures tapantes. Le rendez-vous a lieu en bas vers dix-sept heures trente, nous avons un timing serré. Nous voulons que cette année, le district Douze fassent une impression grandiose. Enfin qu'il continue de le faire, regarde par toi-même. »

Il ouvrit une commode et une télévision était à l'intérieur. Il l'alluma et je me vis alors aux nouvelles du Capitole. Les présentateurs sont fous de nous, nos images passent en boucle et notre descente à la gare leur faisait se poser des questions sur notre relation. Les autres districts sont complètement éclipsés.

« Eh bien. Effie avait bien calculé son coup. » Lançai-je alors qu'il coupait le son.

Il me sourit. « Oui, elle a toujours eu de l'instinct pour ces choses-là. Il faut savoir lui faire confiance. » Je lui souris en retour. Il m'inspirait de la confiance lui aussi. J'aurais pu plus mal tomber. Si on essayait de voir le bon coté des choses, ce que j'avais toujours essayé de faire.

« Alors, quel est le programme pour nous rendre éblouissants ? » dis-je, avec un petit rire nerveux.

Il claqua des doigts et une couturière sortit de derrière un rideau avec une robe à couper le souffle.

Elle était entièrement faite de plumes. De plumes noires. Elle était en bustier, la poitrine dessinant un cœur de plumes. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui était bluffant. Les plumes semblaient être faite de... charbon. Elle resplendissaient comme des miroirs noirs. Avec plein de facettes. J'avais déjà vu en cours de sciences de la terre que le charbon avait différent aspects suivant son enfouissement. Parfois il s'éparpillait en poussière et parfois il ressemblait à un joyau noir. Et quel joyau.

La robe étincelait d'un éclat sombre. C'était difficile à décrire et c'était aussi ce qui la rendait exceptionnelle. Cinna vit mon regard subjugué.

« Je savais qu'elle te plairait. Alors maintenant enfile-la, que je puisse l'ajuster à ton corps. Et je dois te le dire, tu seras vraiment, et de loin, la plus belle ce soir. »

Je rougis légèrement et il m'aida à enlever mon peignoir. Une des femmes m'aida à enfiler un corset noir en dentelle et me le serra à tel point que j'étais sans le souffle. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais via le miroir en face de nous. J'enfilai un boxer assorti. Les deux femmes m'aidèrent à enfiler ma robe, qui était vraiment lourde et difficile à mettre. Je faisais attention à ne pas abîmer les plumes. Elles s'affairèrent autour de moi pour repriser la robe. Cinna me parla pendant ce temps.

« Tu seras coordonnée avec ton partenaire. Tiffany lui a prévu un costume en queu de pie superbe et vous aurez le même maquillage, disons...charbonneux. Quand vous serez ensemble il faut que vous continuiez à paraître unis. C'est cela qui vous démarque. Surtout ne souriez pas, soyez dans votre monde, regardez la foule avec assurance. Montrez que vous n'avez pas peur. »

« Nous le ferons. Tout ce qui nous permettra de rester en vie. Mais je dois avouer que de mettre de cette façon le charbon en avant est une idée brillante. »

Il toussota légèrement. « Je dois avouer que cette idée revient à Tiffany. J'ai cousu la robe, par contre. Elle a tellement d'idées. L'année dernière, elle a fait sa première année de styliste pour le district Huit, dont elle est originaire. Ils étaient éblouissants. Ce district fabrique tous les textiles pour Panem. Autant dire qu'ils se sont montrés dans leurs plus beaux apparats. Elle était affectée dans le district Un cette année, un honneur rare et surtout si soudain, mais après le choix des tributs, elle a insisté pour prendre le Douze. Elle se sentait inspirée. Elle est assez spéciale. »

Mon cœur se réchauffa. Elle avait choisi ce district pour moi. J'en étais sûre maintenant, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle était là pour moi. Je souris alors largement. Une des femme m'invita à m'assoir. Elle me fixa une broche sculptée dans un charbon mais comme un diamant. Les mêmes facettes, la même forme ronde, mais d'un noir sombre. Elle remonta les cheveux en chignon serré et me posa une coiffe en plume, les mêmes que celles de ma robe, sur le côté de ma tête. Elle tenait à grands renforts de pinces et mon crâne souffrait déjà. Et enfin, elle me maquilla. Mes yeux furent entourés de noirs, et leur forme s'allongeait sur les côtés. Comme un oiseau. Des lèvres rouge sang. Et un teint d'albâtre.

L'heure tournait et Cinna nous indiqua qu'il fallait partir. Je me traînais derrière lui, les deux femmes m'aidant à porter ma robe, qui était vraiment imposante et extrêmement bouffante. Nous arrivions à un ascenseur qui nous fit descendre bien bas dans les étages. Nous prîmes à sa sortie un autre enchevêtrement de couloirs avant d'arriver dans une large salle, ouverte, de béton et dans le fond, se trouvait une grande arche, fermée par des portes de bois. Des acclamations nous parvenaient de là-bas.

« Les gens du Capitole se mettent en place pour la parade. Ils seront nombreux dans les gradins. Viens, allons rejoindre ton attelage. » Me dit Cinna.

Je le regardais interloquée et en entrant dans la pièce, je vis alors des attelages de chevaux, qui servaient à tirer un chariot, un peu comme dans l'Antiquité. Les premiers districts avaient leur attelage plus près de l'arche, sûrement dans l'ordre de passage. Je voyais des costumes les plus farfelus. Certains tributs se retournèrent sur moi, le visage soit en colère, soit dédaigneux, soit apeurés. En tout cas, j'attirais l'attention et je ne le voulais pas forcément. Nous nous dirigions vers le dernier attelage. Peeta était de dos. Il se retourna pour nous saluer.

« Hey vous deux. Sakura tu es vraiment époustouflante. » Me dit Peeta, avec un regard ardent.

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent et nous laissèrent tous les trois.

« Tiffany n'est pas avec toi, Peeta ? » lui demanda Cinna.

« Non elle est partie vous réserver des places et je crois qu'elle voulait parler à son amie. Elle est entraîneuse pour le district Huit, c'est la dernière de leur championne. Je me rappelle d'elle, elle avait gagné il y a cinq ans. »

Je me sentais un peu frustrée que Tiffany préfère la compagnie d'une autre amie la mienne. Mais je devais rester concentrée. Je regardai alors Peeta plus attentivement. Son costume en queue de pie, tout en noir, même sa chemise, s'accordait parfaitement avec ma robe. Mais je le trouvais assez simple.

Cinna parut lire dans mes pensées.

« Et pour être sûr que tout se passe à merveille, je vous ai préparé une petit surprise. » Il nous fit monter dans le char et sembla chercher quelque chose dans les pans de ma robe. Il en sortit une sorte de bouton et appuya dessus. Je vis alors des craquelures illuminer ma robe. Des craquelures du rouge de mes lèvres. J'étais, littéralement, un charbon ardent. Il fit alors de même pour le costume de Peeta. Il était magnifique, les lumières mettant en reliefs ses muscles et son torse si parfait. Nous regardâmes de bas en haut et nous sourîmes.

Les premiers attelages avaient dû commencer la parade car ils s'étaient avancés dans le brouhaha de la foule, derrière les portes en bois maintenant ouvertes

Cinna nous rappela les consignes et ce fut déjà notre tour.

Notre attelage s'élança et nous découvrîmes enfin le décor d'où provenait tout ce bruit. Des gradins qui s'élevaient sur des dizaines de mètres autour de nous et une grande allée jusqu'à une place circulaire avec un balcon, présidentiel vu les drapeaux qui le surplombait. La foule était littéralement en délire. Nous regardions la foule, fiers et sans peur. Peeta me prit alors la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux. »

Je le regardai alors, d'un air interrogateur. Il enlaça ma taille et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. La foule cria encore plus fort, si c'était possible. Nous ressemblions à des pierres noires en feu. Scintillants dans la nuit et majestueux au possible. Quand nous finîmes notre baiser, notre attelage se positionnait en arc de cercle, pour faire face au balcon officiel.

Je croisai alors les regards haineux des districts de Carrière. Mon regard s'attarda alors sur Cato, le tribut mâle du district Deux. Ces yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Ils n'étaient pas haineux, non. Plutôt amusés. Je l'intéressais. Comme proie. Je voyais l'éclat de folie dans ses yeux et je me promis de le tuer au plus vite, car il serait un danger permanent dans les Jeux.

Un son de trompette retentit alors. La foule se calma comme un seul homme. L'air continua durant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles des dignitaires du Capitole se placèrent de chaque côté du balcon. Tous les tributs regardaient ces gens avec un air grave et solennel. Un homme d'un certain âge s'avança alors au centre du balcon. Des cheveux blanc lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait des yeux bleus. Pas d'un bleu comme ceux de Peeta, des yeux glacés. Déterminés. Durs. A vous faire peur. Il mit des lunettes sur le bout de son nez pour lire d'un regard inquisiteur un discours posé devant lui. Il passa la foule au peigne fin et finit par nous regarder, nous tous, les tributs alignés au pied du balcon. Il termina par notre attelage, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Un frisson me secoua l'échine.

Il prit alors la parole. « Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Nous voici réunis pour les soixante quatorzième Hunger Games. Une parade encore plus spectaculaire que l'année dernière, grâce à nos stylistes du Capitole, que je tiens encore une fois à féliciter. Les Jeux, qui débuteront dans quatre jours, seront tout d'abord précédés par les trois jours d'entraînement suivis d'une évaluation des Juges. Ces notes seront dévoilées avant l'interview finale de nos chers tributs devant tout Panem. Cette année, un bal sera donné en leur honneur pour trouver plus de sponsors. Je vous promets des Jeux plein de suspens et une arène à vous couper le souffle. Pour accueillir nos nouveaux tributs, très spéciaux » il accentua ce mot et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Je le soutins et levai un sourcil. Il reprit son discours. « Nous nous sommes concertés avec les Juges et il était de temps de donner un renouveau aux Jeux. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidés que cette année, aux vues des relations entre les tributs, qu'il pourrait y avoir deux gagnants cette année. Si ces tributs sont du même district, bien entendu. »

Il fit une pause et la foule acclama de plaisir. Elle semblait aux anges. Je vis alors les tributs du district Deux, Cato et Clove, montrer leurs mains liées dans le ciel. Super, un autre couple. Comme si on avait besoin de concurrence. Snow leva la main et la foule se calma. Il reprit avec un petit sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Cependant, mes chers concitoyens, cependant, ces Jeux seraient trop fades si on n'y ajoutait pas plus de piquant. Pour pallier cette clémence du Capitole pour les districts, nous allons ajouter une paire de candidats. Du Capitole, mesdames et messieurs. »

Des hoquets de stupeur, de peur et de surprise s'élevèrent dans les gradins.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, mes chers amis. Nous les avons entraînés et préparés depuis déjà des mois. Des prisonniers exemplaires du Capitole, des tributs parfaits qui seront bien sûr aidés par nos sponsors et donc avantagés dans ces Jeux. Une difficulté de plus. Et un moyen de plus de vous divertir mes chers amis. Alors je vous demande à tous d'acclamer nos deux tributs pour le Capitole et de les acclamer bien fort. »

Nous nous retournâmes alors pour voir un char enflammé fonçait droit sur nous. La foule faisait un bruit d'enfer, mes oreilles en bourdonnaient. Peeta serra fort ma main et je me tournai vers lui pour voir ses yeux plein d'espoir. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'on allait enfin pouvoir vivre. Enfin peut-être.

Le char arriva à notre hauteur et se plaça alors au centre de notre demi-cercle. Les gerbes de feu provenaient de la cape des tributs. Un feu artificiel pour sûr, mais qui leur donnait une entrée fracassante. La fille, aux longs cheveux blonds et au teint bronzé, avait un port de danseuse et semblait complètement au-dessus de ça. Son air hautain collait parfaitement avec une habitante du Capitole. Pas une prisonnière. Je sentais une sorte de malaise en la regardant. Mon regard se posa alors sur le tribut mâle du Capitole. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il se tourna légèrement vers moi. Et je le reconnus. Ce n'était pas possible. J'étais donc maudite. Et une seule chose parvint à traverser mes lèvres alors que mon cerveau était en ébullition.

« Espèce de fils de pute. » murmurai-je entre mes dents, alors que Peeta retenait un hoquet de surprise. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs, si je pouvais, je lui arracherais la jugulaire avec mes dents. Je l'écorcherais vif. Vu le regard qu'il me lançait, il voulait en faire de même. Ce ne serait donc pas Cato mon premier meurtre, mais bien lui. Lui, Lionel Li.

* * *

_Attention Attention! Remettez vous de vos émotions mesdemoiselles et messieurs (haha) _

_Alors premièrement, qui veut que je torture Li ou qui est tellement attaché à Lionel qu'au final je nous fais un petit triangle amoureux ? J'attends vos réponses!_

_Je vous annonce que la fin du chapitre 17 verra l'entrée dans l'arène et la divulgation, très sommaire, de l'environnement. Je décide donc de faire un petit jeu, oui j'aime les jeux !_

_Vous avez jusqu'à sa publication, c'est à dire dans un mois tout pile ( le 15 septembre donc) pur m'envoyer des reviews sur les chapitres ou des MP ou par mail à l'adresse hotmail sur mon profil, pour me donner vos idées!_

_Nombre d'idées illimitées, la dernière étant pris en compte! Like. 56 et Miss de Lune ne pourront pas participer! (Vilaines elles savent déjà tout en avance ou presque...)_

_Mais me direz vous, pourquoi nous faire ch**r ? Eh bien, car je promets comme récompenses, le premier chapitre de l'arène en exclusivité dès que le 17 sera posté, à la grande gagnante! Si je suis gentille vous en aurait peut être deux d'avance!_

_Si celà vous tente, et je peux vous assurer que les chapitres à venir dépasseront les 5,000 mots et que l'arène sera très excitante, alors n'hésitez pas, A VOS DEVINETTES!_


	14. Rapprochement

_Bon alors remis de la surprise ?_

_Après le petit sondage des reviews et PM, on veut donc faire souffrir Lionel (c'est bien bande de sadique)_

_Mais vous en aurez envie de toute façon ça va être un vrai c*n mais il y a une histoire très complexe derrière et un triangle amoureux n'est pas à oublier. L'arène sera la place de déchainement de passion et de violence !_

_Voici un chapitre où Sakura elle est ... disons... énervée, discussion avec peeta et un moment bien hot (profitez en le prochain sera dans l'arène )._

_Pour ceux et celles qui trouvent qu'on en sait pas assez sur Sakura, le chapitre 17 et 18 seront assez révélateurs sur ses sentiments et ses peurs._

_Et maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!_

_* Je sais je suis levée tôt pour un samedi haha*_

_* Prochain chapitre vendredi soir car le samedi je serais sur la route du retour!*_

* * *

**Rapprochement**

Des plumes noires de ma robe volaient dans tous les sens. Mon souffle était lourd et je grognais comme une lionne avide de sang. J'étais absolument furieuse. Je sortis de l'ascenseur qui nous amenait, toute ma joyeuse troupe et moi, dans nos appartements de la tour du Centre d'entraînement situé plus à l'ouest du bâtiment de préparation pour la parade. Je n'avais plus dit un mot depuis la découverte d'un de mes concurrents. J'avançais sans me préoccuper de mon équipe, mes gestes étaient désordonnés et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour évacuer ma rage.

Je poussai alors un cri. Fort et puissant. Je balançai une chaise sur le côté. J'arrachai ma coiffe en la défaisant de manière rude. Elle s'écrasa par terre sans un son, en douceur grâce aux plumes, ce qui contrastait avec la violence de mon geste. Je ressentis alors la même chaleur, la même compression dans mon bras lorsque j'avais tué le bourreau ou soigné Prim. Mes pouvoirs se manifestaient pour des choses drastiques, mais toujours guidés par des émotions intenses. Je tendis alors mon bras vers le vase de verre sculpté, énorme et pompeux, rempli de roses rouges et blanches. Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur le vase, il n'y avait plus que lui, je voulais qu'il représente la tête de ce traître de Li. J'entendis de loin les cris aigus de Effie et les exclamations d'Haymitch quand les lumières du chandelier explosèrent en une pluie fine de verre, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans une pénombre éclairée par la lune. Peeta sembla effrayé. Ma main tendue paraissait incandescente à mes yeux. Je jetai mon bras sur le côté d'un coup sec et le vase vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser dans un vacarme assourdissant contre le mur. Ma respiration était saccadée, je n'arrivais plus à faire rentrer l'air correctement dans mes poumons. Je sentis Peeta traverser au pas de course la distance qui le séparait de moi, le verre craquant sous ses chaussures. Il m'enserra la taille et m'accompagna alors que je tombai au sol, des sifflements s'échappant de ma poitrine. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, la lumière fut rétablie dans nos appartements, sûrement un système de secours, et je vis alors que ma vue se brouillait. Un poids me compressait la poitrine et j'entendais vaguement Peeta crier et des gens arriver en trombe dans l'appartement. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et une seringue s'enfonça alors dans mon épaule.

Une douleur fulgurante. Puis ma cage thoracique se souleva alors dans une position si peu normale que je me demandais si mes vertèbres ne s'étaient pas disloquées. Je pris une rasade d'air froid et vif, qui me brûla presque. J'avais fait une crise, et pas des moindres. Mes pouvoirs ne savaient plus comment se manifester et mon corps commençait à en pâtir.

« Sakura, Sakura ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? » S'époumonait Peeta. Je tendis ma main et la collai sur sa bouche.

« Ouais, je suis à côté de toi, pas besoin de crier. » dis-je avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Il sourit face à ma répartie, toujours présente, même si j'avais l'impression qu'un bus m'était passé dessus. Les personnes m'auscultaient et prenaient mon pouls, mon cerveau recommençait à réfléchir à toute vitesse et à comprendre où j'étais. Et en face de qui j'étais.

« Je… » Dis-je d'une voix tremblante, « Je crois que j'ai fait une crise de panique. Ça m'arrive souvent. Les Lumières ont explosé et j'ai dû prendre peur… » Un peu gros, mais ils goberaient ça. Les lumières avaient sauté, ils n'avaient pas de véritable preuve.

Haymitch vint à mon secours. « Cette petite est fragile, elle venait de sortir du vagabondage avant de revenir dans le district Douze, elle est encore fragile. Elle a besoin de repos. Faîtes-nous monter de la nourriture et un somnifère pour la nuit, merci. »

Les aides soignants du Capitole hochèrent la tête, semblant tristes pour moi. Bande d'idiots. Quand l'ascenseur se referma, je vis Effie qui me dévisageait de manière étrange.

« Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fragile. Il faut que tu te reposes, c'était beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle d'une voix peu sûre d'elle. Elle choisissait le joli mensonge plutôt qu'une vérité qui dérange. Mais bizarrement, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je me relevai pour me mettre assisse, dans les bras de Peeta.

« Merci Effie. Je vais me reposer, demain sera un autre jour. Et puis la fatigue, le stress et sûrement un début d'hypoglycémie ne font pas bon ménage. » Lui répondis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Peeta m'aida à me relever, en me tenant fermement.

« Faîtes-nous apporter à manger dans sa chambre, nous resterons seuls ce soir et nous discuterons de l'entraînement. On fera le point demain au petit-déjeuner. »

Haymitch acquiesça. « Nous vous donnerons les instructions spécifiques demain matin. Il faut bien calculer notre coup pour les notations au bout de ces trois jours d'entraînement. Et aussi éviter que Sakura n'en décapite quelques uns. »Dit-il avec un rictus.

Je grimaçai et commençai à avancer en titubant légèrement. Peeta m'arrêta et me souleva dans ses bras. Ma robe pesait une tonne et pourtant il me soulevait sans aucun effort. Je rouspétai avec la force qu'il me restait.

« Je ne suis pas une handicapée, Peeta. Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

« Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre. Tu ne perds jamais ton sale caractère, espèce de monstre. » Dit-il en riant.

Je devins rouge pivoine et boudai jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans ma chambre. Je vis alors un grand lit à baldaquins en bois exotique et en draps rouges en satin. Un espace avec deux canapés et une table se trouvait dans une sorte d'alcôve bordée de baies vitrées, celle-ci donnait sur une sorte de grande terrasse avec balcon. Une double porte couleur ivoire, comme le parquet. Une large commode et plein de produits se trouvaient sur la droite. Une chambre de luxe, magnifique même. Un douloureux moyen d'oublier que dans quelques jours, nous subirions le froid, la canicule, la faim, la soif, la mort.

Peeta me posa sur un des canapés en cuir crème avant de reculer.

« Je vais aller voir si la nourriture arrive bientôt. Je reviens, je vais aller me prendre de quoi dormir ce soir dans mes appartements. » Lança-t-il avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

Je me redressai et mis mes coudes sur le dossier du canapé en rejetant la tête en arrière. J'admirais les dorures et moulures du plafond. Le Capitole avait goût certain et des détails très développés pour un centre d'entraînement qui accueille des tributs venant de districts dont ils n'ont rien à faire. Mais les caméras doivent montrer un Capitole chic et des tributs heureux d'être ici, enfin, en apparence. Je rêvais d'enlever cette robe mais je ne savais pas comment le faire seule, j'étais engoncée dans cette montagne de plumes. Je soupirai et je fermais les yeux. Les événements avaient vraiment pris une tournure inattendue. Trop de coïncidences, nous étions tous réunis. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et je détestais ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans mon dos. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Peeta qui revenait.

Il entra avec des vêtements dans les mains et un domestique qui poussait un chariot de nourriture. Il était vêtu d'une tenue blanche et avait la tête baissé, comme celui de cet après-midi. Je le fixai et nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Il était effrayé. Il rebaissa rapidement la tête et sortit sans un mot.

« Ils ne sont pas habitués à ce qu'on les regarde, ils prennent facilement peur. Ici, ce sont des parias, les gens ne se rappellent même plus leur existence. En même temps, ils sont forcés à garder le silence. » Me dit Peeta en ramenant le chariot près de la table basse et en lançant ses habits sur le canapé en face de nous.

« Et pourquoi sont-ils forcés ? S'ils veulent ouvrir la bouche, ils peuvent ! Je suis lasse de ces règles. »

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Ils y sont forcés car ce sont des criminels réhabilités. On leur a coupé la langue. »

Je restai pétrifiée d'horreur. Il fallait que je me calme, je ne pouvais pas faire plus d'esclandres avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Je fixai Peeta dans les yeux, un moyen d'oublier toute la terreur qui m'habitait, toute cette violence dissimulée dans des porte en bois rare et des draps de soie. L'atrocité humaine avait atteint des sommets. On pensait avoir vu le pire à mon époque : les exterminations ou génocides, les attentats, les religions abusives, les mutilations et les tortures. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Peeta se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main.

« Ça va aller. On va réussir. Cette nouvelle est géniale, on n'a même pas eu le temps de se réjouir. » Me dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Je lui souris tristement. « Tu as raison. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose : je comptais te faire gagner. »

Il me regarda surpris. « Comment ça ? Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place ou me protéger. »

« Tu te trompes sur ces deux points. Je peux tous les tuer. Avant même qu'ils ne rendent compte de ma présence, Peeta. Je peux et je les aurais tous massacrés. Et après, je connais au moins une dizaine de façon de se donner la mort rapidement et sans douleur si atroce que ça. »

Je me sentais presque nostalgique. La mort me paraissait si douce en cet instant. On vous met devant un ultimatum, un choix drastique. Le fait de reculer et de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves, juste du noir tout autour, c'est tentant, non ? Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais reculé. Juste un pas en arrière et je n'aurais plus eu ces lourdes décisions sur ma conscience.

Il pressa ma main si fort qu'il commençait à me faire mal. « Ne dis pas ça. » dit-il d'un ton plus fort. « Je t'interdis de penser ça. Maintenant, on est sûrs de pouvoir mourir ensemble ou de gagner ensemble. Nous pouvons enfin espérer une fin heureuse. »

Je retirai violemment ma main. « Une fin heureuse ? Peeta, tu veux gagner, c'est très bien. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Les Carrières ne vont pas s'occuper de tous les candidats, et quand bien même, on va devoir tuer. Et pas de façon distante, comme on lancerait une bombe. Non. On va devoir égorger, étriper, saigner. La mort n'a rien de glorieux, ni d'heureux Peeta. Et si tu savais ce que c'était, tu penserais comme moi. Tu préférerais mourir que de recommencer. »

Des larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Des larmes de rage. Je les effaçai rapidement avec mes mains. Je détestais être faible et j'avais besoin de tous les impressionner. Encore une fois, trop de gens comptaient sur moi pour pouvoir les décevoir.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Ce sera dur mais au moins nous serons deux dans cet enfer. »

« Rappelle-toi que nous serons tous deux. Tout le monde aura quelqu'un pour se relayer. Et ce sera plus difficile de les éliminer… Bon, maintenant, aide-moi à enlever cette chose. »

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et me mis dos à Peeta. Il resta assis dans le canapé et entreprit de descendre la fermeture cachée dans mes plumes. Il la trouva rapidement et la fit glisser jusqu'en bas de mes reins. La robe tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Je restai en corset et boxer, enjambant cette masse de plumes. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et en sortis un peignoir que j'enveloppai autour de moi. Il faisait doux, pas besoin de mettre une tenue complète. Le peignoir, en soie noire, m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et me permettait d'être libre de mes mouvements. Peeta avait ramassé la robe et l'avait posée sur l'autre canapé. Il se rassit avec moi, me regardant avec intensité.

« Tu ne veux pas te changer toi aussi ? Le costume n'est pas trop inconfortable ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Ça peut attendre. Il est juste un peu serré par endroits. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'eus un rire moqueur. « Les hommes, tous les mêmes. Allez, mange, obsédé. » Je pris des sortes de dattes dans un bol et lui en lançai une poignée à la figure. Il prit un faux air offensé.

« Mais enfin, espèce de sauvageonne, on ne vous apprend donc pas les bonnes manières ? » rouspéta-t-il d'une voix aiguë en me rendant la pareille avec du raisin.

Je ris de bon cœur cette fois. Il avait le don d'amuser les gens, de les mettre à l'aise. Pas de doutes, il ferait des merveilles à l'interview. Je me concentrai alors sérieusement sur la nourriture, j'avais vraiment faim. Je piochai un peu dans chaque plat, la chaleur m'aidant à me détendre. Peeta fit de même. Nous nous reposions alors sur le dossier du canapé, repus. Même en ayant peu mangé, nous avions l'impression d'avoir avalé un festin. Pas plus mal, surtout vu l'alimentation que nous allons avoir dans l'arène.

Je tournai la tête vers Peeta. Il me regarda.

« On ferait mieux d'aller se laver avant de dormir. Vu l'état de ton maquillage, demain, tu ressembleras à un zombie. » Me dit-il, amusé.

Je levai un sourcil et me levai pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'émis un petit cri. Le noir avait coulé partout, on aurait dit une folle.

« Merci de m'avoir laissée comme ça. T'es sympa toi. Pour la peine, je me doucherai seule monsieur. » Dis-je refermant la porte. Je le vis se lever promptement mais je fus plus rapide et fermai la porte.

Il toqua plusieurs fois. « Et en quel honneur aurais-je eu ce privilège ? » me dit-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Ah, ça restera un secret ! Tu attendras ton tour, ou va dans ta chambre. Tu es puni. » Dis-je d'un ton amusé. Je me retournai alors vers la salle de bain de marbre qui s'offrait à moi. Une large baignoire à remous occupait un quart de la pièce, il fallait monter quelques marches pour y accéder. Une douche italienne, assez grande pour 10 personnes, se trouvait sur ma droite. Deux grands lavabos à vasques de porcelaine complétaient le tout. C'était vraiment superbe. Je me fis alors couler un bon bain moussant, la baignoire se remplissait à vue d'œil. Étant donné les dix robinets qui coulaient, je ne fus pas si étonnée que ça. Une douce odeur de cerisier remonta à mes narines. Étrange, toujours cette même fragrance. À croire que j'avais de la chance. J'entendis des cliquetis derrière moi.

Je retournai à la porte, enlevai la clé et regardai par le trou de la serrure. Je vis alors la chevelure blonde de Peeta. Il essayait de forcer la serrure, ma parole !

« Je ne te dérange pas, cambrioleur de pacotille ? Non, mais vraiment ? » me moquais-je doucement.

Il mit alors son œil devant la serrure.

« Je vais y arriver, je suis un garçon plein de ressources, n'oublie pas. »

« Je te crois, je te crois. » Je fus prise d'un fou rire. Je me relevai et décidai de lui ouvrir.

« Je te pardonne ton manque de délicatesse pour mon maquillage si disons… je ne sais pas. Un massage me semble une punition appropriée. » Dis-je, lui faisant à mon tour un clin d'œil. Les robinets avaient cessé de remplir la baignoire, elle était pleine à présente. J'enlevai mon peignoir, le laissant tomber au sol. Je dégrafai d'un coup mon corset. Toujours plus facile à enlever qu'à mettre ces choses. Je fis descendre mon boxer le long de mes hanches dans un subtil mouvement. Je montai les trois marches et descendis dans la baignoire. Le contact de l'eau chaude et savonneuse me fit un bien fou. Je me retournai alors vers Peeta.

« Bon, ben, tu comptes rester là pendant des plombes ? »

Il hocha la tête d'un air ahuri. Il s'approcha presque mécaniquement de la porte et la ferma. Il enleva alors ses vêtements de façon méthodique et je ne me gênais pas pour regarder. Il rougit légèrement et je lui souris. Je plongeai la tête sous l'eau et me frottai énergiquement le visage pour enlever toute trace de maquillage. Je sentis l'eau bouger autour de moi, Peeta venait de me rejoindre. J'émergeai et enlevai toute la mousse me recouvrant la tête. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières et le vis assis sur le rebord placé à mi profondeur dans la baignoire. Le haut de son torse seulement dépassait de l'eau. Je le rejoignis en nageant presque, c'était vraiment immense. Je m'assis à ses côtés, l'eau m'arrivant au niveau de la poitrine, on devinait juste la naissance de mes seins.

« Alors, je n'ai plus une tête de mort vivante ? » lui demandai-je.

Il fit mine de prendre un air inquisiteur et me prit le menton d'une main, tournant ma tête. « Eh bien, voilà un travail bien fait, mademoiselle. Quelle efficacité. »

Je lui envoyai un coup dans l'épaule car il se moquait de moi. Il rit.

« En tout cas, on peut dire que le Capitole sait recevoir... J'ai toujours adoré les bains moussants. » Dis-je en m'enfonçant un peu dans la masse de liquide chaud.

« Vous aviez accès à ces produits ? Tu devais être riche à ton époque. »

Je ris ouvertement. « À mon époque, ce genre de produits était accessible par tous et à un prix modeste. Nous n'avions pas de système de partage des richesses, les inégalités étaient présentes, mais pas comme ça. Pas avec une dictature qui dit aux gens quoi faire et que penser. Il y en a eu mais les humains se sont toujours rebeller contre ça. Si tu savais toute l'histoire de cette planète. On ne vous l'apprend pas ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

Il haussa les épaules. « On nous rabâche surtout la trahison des gens qui vivaient là il y a 75 ans, des mesures exceptionnelles prises pour garder un état fort. L'histoire n'est pas vraiment au programme. » Dit-il avec un rire jaune.

Je fis la moue. Comment pouvait-on autant contrôler un peuple et les réduire à un esclavage constant et permanent? Comment pouvait-on les résigner de telle façon qu'ils ne se rebelleraient jamais plus? Je me sentais de trop dans ce monde. Supporter ce genre d'horreur n'était plus de mon ressort. Je voulais juste oublier le pourquoi de notre présence ici, oublier que demain nous nous entraînerions pour tuer les gens qui se trouvent à deux pas de nous.

Je me tournai alors vers Peeta, le regard plus sombre. Il sembla comprendre mes intentions directement, car il me prit la main et me fit monter à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrassai alors à pleine bouche, on se désirait l'un l'autre, sans aucune ambiguïté. Il répondait avec ferveur à mes baisers et ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Je me pressai contre lui, entourant mes mains autour de sa nuque. Je sentis alors son membre dur entre mes cuisses. Je sentais l'excitation montait de plus en plus mais je décidai de le faire languir. J'entamai un léger mouvement de va-et-vient avec mon bassin, ce qui lui arracha des grognements. Je descendis dans son cou et l'embrassai, le mordillai et il fit de même avec mon oreille. Il serrait ma taille de ses mains, ayant du mal à se contrôler. Il me souleva légèrement, et m'empala directement sur lui. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir, cette sensation m'avait manqué au plus haut point. Même si l'eau gâchait un peu cette impression. Je mis la tête sur son épaule et commençai des mouvements de haut en bas, Peeta m'accompagnait en me tenant par les fesses. Je sentais une vague de chaleur monter en moi et les grognements de Peeta ne faisait que m'encourager. Il accéléra le rythme et je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, mes dents lui mordant plus fortement l'épaule pour me retenir de gémir trop fort. Il se stoppa d'un coup et tourna la tête vers moi.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, t'es- » commençai-je avec une voix haletante, mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me soulevait dans les airs. J'émis un grognement, mais de frustration cette fois-ci. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Mais ne boude pas, chérie. » lança-t-il alors que mes yeux se plissaient sous la colère.

Il me posa à côté de lui, à quatre pattes, et m'entoura la taille de ses bras s'allongeant à moitié sur moi. Il m'embrassa le cou, les épaules, le haut du dos. Je le sentis alors s'insérer en moi. Nous étions toujours sur la sorte de banc, qui était assez large pour nous accueillir à genoux. L'eau nous arrivait en dessous des hanches, ce qui faisait que nous étions totalement hors de l'eau pour ce qui importait maintenant. Ses coups de reins furent lents au départ, une de ses mains m'agrippait la taille et l'autre se trouvait sur le rebord de la baignoire pour plus de stabilité. Il accéléra et je sentis des vagues de chaleur, plus fortes que tout à l'heure, partir de mon bas ventre et remonter dans tout mon corps. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'entendais de loin Peeta qui ne se retenait plus de gémir, ses cris plus graves se mêlant au miens plus aigus. Je ne pensais même plus au bruit que l'on pouvait faire tellement le bien que ça me procurait. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure et gémissais encore plus fort.

« Continue Peeta... »

Il mit alors ses deux mains sur ma taille, les serrant puissamment. Il se lâcha, alors, allant encore plus vite si cela était possible, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Je le sentis alors freiner d'un coup sec, restant collé à moi, se vidant lentement. La pression exercée me fit un bien fou et mes jambes se révélaient être du coton, heureusement qu'il me tenait fermement la taille. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous reprîmes notre souffle, et je sentis son torse se coller à mon dos. Il me colla à lui en me remontant et me fit assoir sur lui. Je me blottis, prête à dormir, il m'avait littéralement épuisée.

Ma tête était posée sur son épaule et je sentais son cœur battre contre mon dos. Il embrassa mes cheveux et je soupirai, d'aise et de fatigue en même temps. Le bain était devenu assez froid maintenant, il ne fallait pas rester là, a moins de vouloir être malade pour les Jeux.

Je me détachai de lui et me mis debout face à lui.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Je suis exténuée, pas toi ? » Dis-je avec un petit rire. J'entrepris de sortir de la baignoire et attrapai deux grosses serviettes non loin de là. J'en lançai une à Peeta qui la rattrapa au vol. Nous nous enroulâmes dedans, et je m'approchai des vasques. Je trouvai de quoi me nettoyer la figure et les dents, et me mis même de la crème hydratante. Autant en profiter de toute façon, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser abattre et mourir dans un coin. Je comptais bien faire tout mon possible pour avoir une situation le plus à mon avantage. Je mis ma tête dans ce qui semblait être les mêmes séchoirs du train et mes cheveux furent secs en quelques secondes. Je me retournai vers Peeta qui avait fait de même.

« Tu... tu veux que j'aille dans ma chambre? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, alors que nous repassions dans la chambre.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. « Après ce qu'on vient de faire, je pense que ce serait un peu malvenu. D'autant plus que nous sommes ensemble. » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Nous étions filmés... Oh mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de caméras dans la salle de bain...Il sourit alors. Je me demandais si nous jouions vraiment un jeu ou si nous commencions à nous attacher l'un à l'autre. Le contexte n'était pas idéal, loin de là.

J'éteignis rapidement les lumières, fis tomber ma serviette à terre et me glissai dans le lit à baldaquins. Peeta suivit le mouvement. Il s'allongea et ouvrit un de ses bras. Je me blottis alors dedans, profitant de ses moments de paix avant demain. L'entraînement. Je jure que si je voyais cette face de traître, je le décapiterais immédiatement. Peeta dut sentir que je me tendais soudainement. Il m'embrassa le front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour demain, je serai là. Personne ne t'embêtera. On est plus fort à deux, n'oublie pas. » Mon silence lui servit d'acquiescement et il s'endormit bien avant moi. Il devinait rapidement ce qui me tourmentait et sentait les choses. Je trouvais ça de plus en plus bizarre. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'investiguer avec les Jeux qui arrivaient, et nous avions assez de problèmes comme ça. Mes pensées continuèrent de me tourmenter jusqu'à que je tombe de sommeil moi aussi. Mes rêves furent peuplés de bombes, de feu et de vagues... Je revoyais Londres se faire assiéger et détruire, encore et encore. Mais mes réveils fréquents, avec mon cœur qui battait la chamade, me rassuraient et me chuchotaient que l'aube n'était plus loin, que le lever du soleil effacerait , pour la journée, mes cauchemars.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience je dois avouer que je trouve mes chapitres de mieux en mieux ( plus longs aussi) j'espère que vous trouvez que le style s'ameliore avec l'histoire qui avance, on approche du moment tant redouté ..._


	15. Entrainement

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! en avance car demain je ne pourrais pas poster :)_

_Je tiens à remercier comme d'habitude mes revieweurs et ma chère bêta** Miss de Lune** qui est une motivation sans faille pour cette fic malgré qu'elle soit occupée, elle prend toujours du temps et ses avis sont precieux!_

_Nous accueillions **Stelia**, nouvelle sur cette histoire j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant arrivée à ce stade ;D_

_Bon voici les entrainements jusqu'au passage devant les juges, le prochain ce sera les interviews! Et je vous promets plein de rebondissements!_

_Plus que 3 chapitres avant l'arène ;) Entrainement, Interviews et Bal. Plein d'informations et d'actions, j'espère que vous allez adorer comme j'ai aimé les écrire!_

_Les chapitres s'allongent, on passera à bientot à plus de 5,000 mots mais j'essyaias d'éviter les pavés de descritpitons et de m'ameliorer en dialogues ( on peut aussi rapidement faire des pavés mais ce n'est pas très naturel)._

_Allez j'arrète la et je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

**Entraînement**

Une musique douce me réveilla. Une sorte de symphonie composée de violons, peut-être même d'une contrebasse. Les volets électriques s'ouvrirent seuls et laissèrent entrer la douce lumière d'une matinée à peine entamée. Je commençai à étirer mes bras au-dessus de moi, tendant l'ensemble de mon corps avec grâce. Mes muscles semblaient endormis et je me prélassai quelques minutes encore. Un bruissement de draps me fit tourner la tête et je tombai sur Peeta qui ramena les draps sur sa tête. Il poussa une sorte de grognement et un rire sortit de ma gorge, assez grave, ma voix était souvent enrouée le matin.

« Eh bien, on n'est pas du matin ? Regarde-moi ce splendide soleil ! » lui dis-je « Un temps parfait pour aller défoncer du Carrière. » continuai-je en murmurant.

Il fit retomber les draps sur son buste et plongea son regard dans le mien. « Prête à les éblouir ? » me lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris et me redressai, les draps autour de ma poitrine. « Plus que jamais. Et nous allons gagner. Je te le promets. »

Je me levai alors, m'enroulant dans le drap de satin et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je passai devant la commode et son horloge faite d'or et d'ivoire. Il était sept heures. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans la salle à manger, une note accompagnant le dîner d'hier nous en avait informés.

Je me lavai la figure et fis une toilette rapide. Je laissai alors la salle de bain à Peeta et il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Je m'avançai vers l'armoire et enfilai des sous-vêtements noirs, simples et résistants. J'enfilai alors la tenue propre aux tributs pour l'entraînement, un pantalon serré en coton gris avec une bande rouge sur le côté. Nous avions des bottes noires en cuir souple arrivant à mi mollet, un haut de la même couleur et avec les mêmes bandes rouges. Les manches arrivaient au niveau de mes coudes.

Peeta sortit de la salle de bain en boxer et se changea devant moi, avec les affaires qu'il avait amené hier soir dans ma chambre. Nous étions fin prêts.

« Eh bien, en avant ! Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer. »

Il opina. Il me prit la main et je me surpris à la serrer. Assez fort. Malgré ma confiance en moi, celle que j'affichais avec fierté, je redoutais la confrontation avec lui. Je ne voulais pas faire de vagues mais je ne saurais pas me contrôler. Je le sentais, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je sortis de mes pensées pour voir que nous étions déjà arrivés dans la salle à manger. Le vase que j'avais explosé hier soir avait été remplacé et aucune trace de la veille ne restait .Rapide, au Capitole. J'espérais que ma petite crise n'avait pas été enregistrée et surtout, qu'elle ne me porterait pas préjudice. J'affichai un sourire forcé sur mon visage et comptai écouter les conseils que notre mentor alcoolique nous prodiguerait.« Ah, voilà les deux amoureux. Vous êtes adorables dans vos tenues. Je les trouve seyantes cette année, cela vous mettra encore plus en valeur. N'oubliez pas que vous serez filmés durant ces trois jours. Vous avez déjà fait tellement parler de vous, avec la Parade hier, je veux un comportement exemplaire, les gens d'ici vous adorent déjà ! » nous dit Effie d'une traite. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour sortir autant de mots sans reprendre sa respiration. Impressionnant.

Haymitch prit alors la parole. Il tenait une viennoiserie dans la main et son verre de jus d'orange près de lui. Je le soupçonnais d'y avoir mis quelque chose de plus fort.

« Et surtout, ne faîtes pas de vagues, compris ? Gardez vos talents spéciaux pour les entretiens avec les Juges. Ils vous attribueront une note, la plus haute possible j'espère pour vous. Mais en attendant, ne le montrez aux autres tributs. Vous serez tous en binômes ce qui donnera peu de marge de manœuvre, l'élément de surprise sera votre allié. »

« Vous pensez que les Carrières vont faire comme les années précédentes et rester ensemble pour tuer le reste d'entre nous ? » demanda Peeta.

Haymitch sembla réfléchir un instant à ces mots. « Eh bien, je pense que la donne va changer. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de concurrent quand on peut avoir son partenaire, aussi fort que soi-même, à ses côtés. Même les districts les plus pauvres auront une chance supplémentaire. Soyez attentif durant les entraînements aux alliances qui vont se former. Peut-être pourrez-vous en faire partie. »

Je fronçai les sourcils « Et après quoi ? On va rester en groupe, à traquer et à tuer ? Non merci. Je ne tuerai que si on m'attaque. Je serai peut être obligée de tuer, mais personne ne m'obligera à porter le premier coup. La mort ne devrait pas être un jeu, elle doit être digne. Quels piètres guerriers vous feriez. » Je m'assis rageusement à table et commençai à manger comme quatre. Effie ne pipait mot, elle n'avait rien à dire car je n'avais fait que dire la vérité à haute voix. Leur façon de voir le massacre d'humains en direct me dégoûtait. Mes dents arrachaient la croûte du pain et des viennoiseries, et j'avalai d'une traite plusieurs verres de jus de pomme. Peeta me lançait des regards en coin mais je préférai me concentrer sur ce qui nous attendait dans les heures qui venaient.

Nous finîmes notre petit-déjeuner en silence et Effie regarda sa montre.

« Eh bien, eh bien, c'est l'heure de descendre ! Je ne veux pas que nous soyons en retard, ce serait déplacé. » nous dit-elle de sa voix perçante et aiguë.

Je me levai, une boule au ventre apparaissait doucement au creux de mon estomac. C'était le moment. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur, les piaillements de Effie me laissaient indifférente. Haymitch, Effie et Peeta se placèrent dans l'ascenseur tandis que je restai sur le pas. Je soupirai lourdement, avançai d'un pas et me retournai. Si quelqu'un avait été en face de cette porte, il aurait vu mon sourire en coin.

_Obéir, c'est tellement désuet... Que la fête commence..._

**_[[[[[[****** ecouter Straight up and down de The brian Jonestown massacre ********]]]]]]_**

L'ascenseur fila à toute vitesse vers les entrailles du bâtiment. Nous descendions jusqu'à l'étage moins deux, selon les dires du tableau d'indication. Une petite mélodie et une voix automatique nous indiquèrent que nous étions arrivés et je fus la première à mettre le pied dans ce nid infesté de cafards. Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte d'entrée grise, faite de béton ciré. Une lumière artificielle nous éclairait, faite de longues rangées de néons blafards. J'avançai, Peeta se mettant à mes côtés et me prenant la main . Effie prit la tête et nous entrâmes dans la salle immense qui serait notre dernière chance d'apprendre à survivre avant d'entrer dans leur macabre terrain de jeu.

La plupart des tributs étaient déjà présents. La salle était vaste, assez haute de plafond. Immense pour tout dire. Il y avait des appareils de musculation, des tapis de sol, des infrastructures dédié à la reproduction de terrains hostile tels que des arbres ou des tranchées. Nous devions nous entrainer à savoir affronter n'importe quelle situation. Plusieurs personnes du Capitole se tenaient en ligne surement nos entraineurs. Je passai en revue les tributs déjà présents, aucun mentor n'était présent, déjà repartis ou peut-être les tributs étaient-ils laissés à eux-même. Effie se pavana quelques instants tandis qu'Haymitch titubait derrière nous. Quel duo.

Certains tributs nous regardaient avec moquerie, d'autres semblaient nous redouter, d'autre nous haïr. Je retrouvai le regard de Clove, la tribut du Deux, qui semblait vouloir m'étriper clairement et son partenaire de district, Cato, la grande brute, qui me jaugeait avec un petit sourire en coin. Les districts les moins favorisés semblaient se méfier de nous. Et ils avaient raison. La plupart étaient frêles et je sentais leur peur. Ils ne feraient pas long feu dans ces Jeux. Mais yeux se posèrent alors sur deux silhouettes qui se tenaient à l'écart, l'air dédaigneux. La blonde sulfureuse du Capitole s'était tressée les cheveux en nattes, qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait le regard dur et semblait se sentir supérieure aux autres personnes l'entourant. Elle jouait passivement avec une de ses nattes et lança un regard entendu à son partenaire. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Li. Je serrai le poing et écrasai la main de Peeta.

« C'est lui celui qui te fait perdre ton sang froid ? » me chuchota-t-il alors que les entraîneurs semblaient se mettre en ligne et que les tributs se rapprochaient pour mieux entendre les consignes de ces trois prochains jours.

Je hochai la tête, mes yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs dans sa direction. Il ne se retournait pas mais il savait pour sûr que je l'observais. Je reportai alors mon attention sur l'homme qui se raclait la gorge. Un air autoritaire plaqué son son visage, rasé de près, des cheveux noirs et soyeux, musclé. Et bien nourri. Encore une autre personne qui allait nous donner des conseils en étant toujours resté au chaud et assis sur un bon canapé moelleux.

« Bienvenue à tous. Après l'annonce de notre bien aimé Président Snow hier soir à la parade officielle, nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux concurrents. Ils ne seront pas traités d'une façon différente. Je tiens à rappeler les règles de l'entraînement, qui implique aucun combat entre tributs avant l'entrée dans l'arène, quels ques soient vos griefs les uns contre les autres. Gardez votre force pour l'arène. »

Je vis alors plusieurs tributs lancer des regards haineux à l'encontre des tributs du Capitole. Des prisonniers à qui l'on donnait une seconde chance, une chance de sortir de leurs prisons, qui ne devait pas être aussi douillette que le Capitole, et qui allaient avoir la chance de vivre dans le luxe et la gloire.

« Bien. À partir de maintenant, vous aurez trois jours au cours desquels vous pourraient accéder à des équipements et des ateliers de survie qui vous permettront de vous préparer à n'importe quel environnement hostile. Ce ne seront pas des indices pour l'arène, comprenez-le bien. »

Il nous présenta alors les trois femmes et l'autre homme à ses côtés, qui étaient là pour nous entraîner que ce soit au maniement des armes ou aux consignes de survie. Certains tributs commencèrent à se déplacer vers les armes et certains suivirent une des femmes vers un atelier avec des pierres et du bois. Sans doute pour apprendre à faire un feu.

Mon regard retomba sur Li et sa camarade, qui se parlaient à voix basse, et la blonde se retourna vers moi. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait sur son visage de poupée. Je grognai et entraînai Peeta vers les ateliers de survie. Nous savions nous battre et je ne voulais surtout pas montrer nos aptitudes aux autres tributs. Je marchai d'un pas énergique et je passai devant la paire du Capitole. La blonde se plaça près de moi et me donna un coup d'épaule alors que je passais à côté d'elle. Je me retournai à moitié.

_C'est parti..._

Je me retournai alors complètement et je lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure sans me poser de questions. Je me jetai sur elle et m'assis sur sa taille, les coups pleuvaient tandis que cette fille gémissait comme un bébé. Si je ne la tuais pas maintenant, ce serait elle que je prendrais le plus de plaisir à tuer. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait du sol alors que je criais de rage. Je reconnus alors ses bras.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de sale enfoiré ! » hurlai-je en me dégageant, lui envoyant mon pied dans la gueule. Il tomba à terre et son regard était plus noir que l'encre.

« Tu as osé me toucher, espèce de salope. Tu te rends compte des conséquences ? Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ? » me dit-il la voix remplie de colère, se relevant.

« Oh je sais exactement qui tu es et toi aussi. Et je vais te rabattre ton sale caquet, fils de pute ! » dis-je en lui envoyant mon poing.

Il le bloqua à quelques centimètres de mon visage et me fit un sourire diabolique. Il me tordit le poignet m'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Il sortit un couteau de je ne sais où et se jeta sur moi.

_Et merde..._

Je n'avais pas le temps de reculer et je levai mes bras en protection. Mais le choc ne se produit pas. Je levai alors les yeux. Tandis que Peeta retenait la folle blonde du Capitole qui semblait vouloir m'égorger et se débattait comme une lionne. Je reportai mon attention sur Li, qui était suspendu en l'air par un bras musclé. Celui de la brute du district Deux. Cato. J'ouvrai alors les yeux d'effarement.

Je me relevai rapidement.

« On ne t'as jamais appris à être galant. Tu n'égorgeras personne et tu vas rester à ta place. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus vous deux, nous n'avons pas besoin de petits blanc becs du Capitole. Vous ne ferez pas long feu de toute façon. » Il le jeta un peu plus loin et Li retomba sur ses pieds. Peeta lâcha la blonde qui se réfugia dans les bras de Li, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Je rejoignis Cato et Peeta tandis que les entraîneurs se plaçaient entre nos deux groupes.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demandai-je à Cato incrédule.

Peeta se mit à mes côtés, plaçant sa main dans mon dos pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Cato se tourna alors vers moi. « Je déteste que l'on nous ait rajouté des adversaires, venus du Capitole, une vraie ironie quand on pense qu'on se bat pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces deux-là. Et, pour une fois, je pense que vous, les tributs du district Douze, êtes prêts pour l'arène. Nous pourrions être alliés . »

Les entraîneurs nous crièrent de nous séparer et de ne plus faire d'esclandre de ce genre sous peine de punitions. Je leur lançai un regard dédaigneux et me rapprochai de Peeta. Je reportai mon attention sur Cato, sa chère partenaire au regard glacial ne l'avait pas encore rejoint.

« Et comment pourrions-nous être alliés ? Je sais ce que les Carrières font dans ces Jeux. Un véritable massacre, une chasse aux tributs. Je sais que l'on devra tuer mais prendre du plaisir à chasser plus faible que soi... Tu obtiendras du respect de ma part pour être un combattant fort mais je te trancherai la tête. Je le ferai. »

Cato rit de sa voix grave et gutturale. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui mais il m'avait défendue devant Li. Il pourrait m'être utile dans l'arène même si, dans ma tête, je le voyais déjà mort et enterré.

Je préférai m'éloigner rapidement de ces regards inquisiteurs autour de nous. Peeta et moi arrivions devant l'atelier qui nous apprendrait à nous nourrir et à trouver de l'eau sur n'importe quel terrain, aussi hostile soit-il. Il me serra la main et je lui lançai un regard. Il me sourit, me prit le menton et m'embrassa rapidement. Il posa son front sur le mien et me sourit.

« On les aura, tu verras. Et ne laisse pas ce connard du Capitole te déstabiliser. »

Je lui rendis son sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Une chose cependant, c'est moi qui le tuerai. Personne d'autre. »

Il hocha la tête. « Tout ce que tu voudras, _chérie_. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Nous prenions des cours de survie uniquement, Haymitch nous avait bien rappelé de ne pas montrer nos talents, surtout après mon altercation. J'avais appris à reconnaître des dizaines de plantes, fruits ou racines comestibles que ce soit en domaine continental ou en fort tropical ou dans une toundra. Il fallait s'attendre à tout et je me sentais de plus en plus prête. Peeta s'était spécialisé dans la fabrication d'un abri et toutes les façons inimaginables de faire un feu . La recherche d'eau était intéressante mais les principes étaient simples suivant l'environnement où nous serions. Nous avions été prévenus que les évaluations de nos talents permettraient aux sponsors de savoir sur qui miser.

Nous étions déjà en fin d'après-midi, le troisième jour d'entraînement. Nous avions été mis dans une pièce circulaire, tous assis le long du mur, du Capitole au dernier district, les garçons puis les filles. Les tributs qui passaient l'examen ressortaient par une porte adjacente donc la pièce se vidaient de plus en plus. Je piétinais de plus en plus en observant les personnes se lever au fur et à mesure. Li et sa pétasse blonde, qui répondait au doux nom de Leila, semblaient trop confiants. Je devrais vraiment me méfier d'eux, et si le Capitole leur offrait des avantages ? Je regardai Cato et sa pseudo-demande d'alliance et sa compagne Clove, qui serait un véritable danger pour Peeta et moi. La fille du district Quatre, Tysha, était aussi à surveiller. Elle venait du district de la pêche. Elle était agile, rapide, et lançait des fourches ou javelot à une vitesse effrayante. Je l'avais vue commencer à faire un pacte avec Li et Leila. Après la déclaration de Cato, les Carrières savaient que cette édition ne seraient pas comme les précédentes. Des alliances nouvelles allaient voir le jour, et nous devions être prêts.

Après deux longues heures, mon tour fut enfin arrivé. J'avais dû voir Peeta se lever et aller dans cette salle dont je ne savais rien. J'espérais qu'il avait fait mouche. Deux bonnes notes dans une équipe serait le premier critère des sponsors avec le changement de règle.

« Mlle Kinomoto Sakura. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Une femme en tailleur à l'air autoritaire m'accompagna alors dans la salle ou les Juges m'attendaient. Elle me laissa plantée au milieu de la pièce, devant l'estrade où se tenaient les juges. Ils étaient installés, tous les douze, dans des fauteuils qui ressemblaient aux trônes du Moyen Age. Encore un symbole qui n'avait pas été effacé. Le Haut Juge, directeur suprême de cette assemblée, était assis en son centre. Il me toisa , l'air visiblement ennuyé.

« Bonjour. Je suis Sakura Kinomoto, représentante du District Douze. » dis-je haut et fort me tenant droite devant les juges.

Certains juges soupirèrent, sans doute avaient-ils hâte de pouvoir déguerpir d'ici et de vaquer à leurs occupations. Le haut Juge tendit sa main vers ma droite où se trouvait de grands établis pleins d'armes. Nous n'avions pas discuté avec Peeta de nos évaluations, j'avais essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Genre il avait un talent caché. Espérons que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'inutile. Et pour ma part, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Nous n'avions pas de partenaire de combat, pratique pour montrer mes enchaînements d'arts martiaux. J'allais tout de même tenter. Je pris une arme blanche, une épée aussi longue que mon avant-bras, avec deux côtés dentelés. Il y avait vraiment toutes sortes d'armes, ce nouveau gouvernement n'avait pas lésiné en imagination pour ce qui était de l'armement. Toujours le comble de l'Homme, on fait tout pour prolonger notre espérance de vie mais on produit toujours plus de façons de nous détruire. Et nous sommes des putain d'imaginatifs pour ça. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil des armes à feu. Je levai un sourcil, je n'en avais pas vu dans les districts mais Haymitch m'avait dit qu'on les trouvait toujours un peu partout. Des gens en avaient retrouvées un peu partout en Amérique, où elles étaient passées de génération en génération. Le Capitole détenait des armes lasers, la technologie avait bien avancé, mais dans les district éloignés, certains faisaient toujours la loi avec. Et peu ou pas de tributs savaient s'en servir. Et quand bien même ils sauraient s'en servir, ils ne sauraient pas assez bien visés.

Je me retournai et commençai à courir dans la pièce, l'épée au poing. J'enchaînai des figures d'arts martiaux, virevoltant dans les airs et étant impitoyable dans mes mouvements au sol. J'imaginais Li en face de moi et tous mes coups étaient faits pour affaiblir et tuer. Purement et simplement. Je me relevai alors, sans la moindre trace d'essoufflement et regardai le Haut Juge. Ils semblaient intéressés, sans plus, sûrement à mettre sur le compte de la lassitude. Je fronçai les sourcils et revins vers la table, jetant mon épée sans ménagement.

« Si vous avez fini, mademoiselle, veuillez sortir. » me dit un Juge avec un ton qui ne me plut pas du tout.

Je soupirai lourdement. Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais maintenant que j'étais là, autant y aller. Je retournai un sourire aux lèvres:

« Messieurs, je me sens d'humeur joueuse. Que diriez-vous d'une démonstration à vous éblouir le cerveau pour finir ces évaluations ? » dis-je d'un ton mielleux.

Certains semblèrent outrés, d'autres me regardaient avec un œil assez salace mais le Haut Juge sembla se réveiller.

« Nous serions enchantés, mademoiselle Kinomoto. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Mon sourire s'élargit. « Consentiriez-vous à me prêter une pièce, monsieur ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire l'aumône, et je vous la rendrai, c'est promis » dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il haussa un sourcil,regardant ses confrères, et certains hochèrent la tête. Il sortit alors une pièce en cuivre, assez petite, de la taille d'une phalange je dirais. Je me retournai vers la table d'armes à feu et j'attrapai un fusil assez simple. Ils semblèrent étonnés que je choisisse une arme aussi peu conventionnelle pour eux. J'allais pour sûr me faire remarquer et c'était très bien.

« Maintenant Monsieur, si cela ne vous dérange pas, veuillez la lancer de toute vos forces dans la pièce, n'importe quelle hauteur et direction. »

Il haussa les épaules, se leva, plaça sa main derrière la tête et lança la pièce à une vitesse folle vers l'autre bout de la salle. J'armai le fusil et je tirai sans aucune hésitation. On entendit la détonation du fusil et un bruit métallique. Je m'approchai rapidement du fond de la salle et attrapai la pièce encore au sol. Je me rapprochai de l'estrade et la lançai au Haut Juge. Il l'attrapa et retint un hoquet de surprise.

« C'est exact, Messieurs, ma balle s'est logée en l'exact centre de cette pièce et j'étais à quoi, cinquante mètres ? Imaginez ce que je sais faire sur la tête d'un être humain à cinq cents mètres. Je peux vous tuer n'importe qui en silence, de nuit, et surtout sans jamais le rater. C'est propre et ils meurent avant d'avoir touché le sol. Donnez-moi un arbre et un fusil et je vous tue toute l'arène en quelques jours. » Mon sourire se plaqua avec plus d'assurance sur mon visage en voyant leur réaction. Ils avaient peur. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un qui savait aussi bien se servir d'une arme à feu apparemment. Merci les entraînement spéciaux. Enfin, il fallait dire que mes dons m'aidaient à savoir viser, et je n'avais pas perdu cette habilité.

Je m'inclinai légèrement devant les Juges encore abasourdis et sortis tranquillement de la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, je me retournai vers le panel des Juges.

« Une dernière choses, Messieurs. Vous êtes peut-être des Juges aujourd'hui, mais n'attendez aucune pitié de ceux qui vous jugeront. Les sociétés vont et viennent, croyez-moi sur parole. Alors, un conseil, soyez extrêmement vigilants, on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait, n'est-ce pas ? » Je leur lançai un sourire entendu et sortis définitivement avant de voir leur réaction.

Cette phrase allait me coûter cher. Mais qu'importe, après-demain, je serai dans l'arène à me battre comme une lionne pour rester en vie. Et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de sortir de là vivante et de commencer à vraiment foutre la merde dans leur société si bien huilée.

_Sakura Kinomoto, 17 ans, 75 ans dans cet état, magicienne, entraînée à la guerre et à la destruction de masse. Retenez bien ce nom. Car ce sera peut être le dernier que vous entendrez avant de mourir._

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :) Qui a aimé le bottage de fesse ? allez levez la main!_


	16. Mise à nue

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je vois que l'entrainement vous a plu avec la réplique cinglante de Sakura et surtout l'altercation avec la tribut du Capitole!_

_Je vous pormet ici encore de la bagarre, des interviews, vous retrouverez ma patte et celle du livre, et comme toujours, une fin où je vous laisse sur votre faim (haha)_

_Allez bonne lecture ! =D_

* * *

**Mise à nue**

Ma petite démonstration avait l'air d'avoir fait son effet aux Juges. Ma petite phrase, par contre, risquait de me valoir une mauvaise note à l'évaluation. J'avais rejoint Peeta la veille au soir, nous avions laissé Effie nous bassiner pour savoir ce qui c'était passé durant les évaluations. Nous restions tous les deux évasifs, ce qui me poussa à croire que Peeta lui aussi avait dû faire quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Je préférai me taire et laissai le dîner se passer sans anicroches.

Nous étions allés nous coucher sans relever les ordres d'Effie pour la 'grande grande journée' du lendemain. Peeta m'embrassa la joue et partit dans sa chambre. Je restai choquée, sur le cul comme on pourrait dire. Je fronçai les sourcils et avais claqué ma porte magistralement, pour que tout le monde entende mon mécontentement.

J'allai me coucher mais je me retournai durant de longues heures. Je voyais défiler irrémédiablement les minutes sur mon horloge de style baroque sur la table de nuit. Je soupirais d'agacement, mais ça n'allait pas m'aider à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'épuisement vint alors me cueillir mais les cauchemars, des couloirs s'allongeant, des armes pointées sur moi, des cris déchirants dans la nuit, peuplèrent mon esprit. Si bien que je me réveillai le matin avec une mine affreuse et un mal de tête.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais avoir ma note et surtout pouvoir voir celle des autres tributs. Et nous allions devoir nous mettre en scène, pavanant comme des paons, dans nos plus beaux habits, pour faire plaisir à la population de Panem. Et je savais que nous devions trouver des sponsors, j'allais sortir vivant Peeta. Mais j'allais avoir besoin d'aide, donc d'argent.

Je m'habillai simplement, un pantalon serré noir et un tee shirt vert sombre. Je me sentais à l'aise, avec des vêtements agréables, avant de voir la nouvelle création de Cinna. Pour sûr époustouflante, mais encombrante. En parlant de Cinna, j'espérais avoir le temps de voir Tiffany ce soir. Après l'interview, se tiendrait le grand bal. Cinna m'a dit que les stylistes étaient invités, il fallait que je l'approche sans que Li vienne me faire chier. Ah Li...

Je grognai de manière audible en arrivant dans la salle à manger. Haymitch me regarda avec ses yeux globuleux du matin. Il était comique, avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Effie s'essuyait le coin de lèvres, son tailleur bleu ciel et ses lèvres de la même couleur m'agressaient les yeux. Elle me fit un grand sourire, que j'essayai de lui rendre. Elle était si joyeuse et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle me rappelait une enfant, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Pas véritablement.

Je m'assis et bus d'une traite un verre de jus d'orange.

« Alors, c'est le grand et dernier jour. Quel est le planning Effie ? »dis-je paraissant un minimum intéressée.

Elle sembla aux anges.

« Ma chère Sakura, ça va être absolument fabuleux aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, nous allons vous entraîner Haymitch et moi. Pour ma part, ce sera la tenue, la démarche, la façon de répondre et Haymitch vous fera travailler le fond. Quelle approche aborder pour cette interview pour faire ressortir le meilleur de vous. Je peux vous dire qu'on parle de vous dans les hautes sphères et les sponsors seront particulièrement à l'écoute. »

Je hochai la tête.

Haymitch posa son verre et me regarda tour à tour avec Peeta. Celui-ci ne m'avait pas regardée quand j'étais arrivée. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait. Depuis hier, il était plus que distant. Est-ce que cela avait à voir avec l'évaluation ?

« Justement, pour ces préparations, vous les ferez séparément. »

Je haussai un sourcil. « Séparément ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

Haymitch sembla mal à l'aise. Effie regardait avec insistance un vase plein de jolies fleurs.

Haymitch reprit. « C'est Peeta qui l'a demandé. »

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui, son regard toujours posé sur son assiette.

« Alors, Mellark, rien à dire ? » dis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Il m'énervait celui-là, et ce n'était pas le jour.

« Effie, je commence avec vous ? » demandai-je rapidement.

Elle sursauta et reporta son attention sur moi.

« Oui ma chérie, pas de problème. »

Je hochai la tête et me levai en faisant racler ma chaise. Je passai devant Peeta sans un regard mais je m'arrêtai.

« Ah oui au fait.. »

Je revins sur mes pas, le regard noir. Je m'approchai de Peeta et lui assénai une gifle magistrale, qui le fit tomber de la chaise. Effie poussa un petit cri choqué et Haymitch ouvrit des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Je fis un petit sourire à toute cette assemblée.

« J'attendrais dans ma chambre que vous veniez me chercher Effie, je n'ai plus _rien _à faire ici. »

Je me ruai vers ma chambre. Une larme de rage coulait sur ma joue. Il s'était joué de moi. Il m'avait fait croire qu'il m'appréciait, sans doute pour s'attirer les sponsors. Mais maintenant que nous pouvions gagner tous les deux, et que nous étions assurés de pouvoir gagner tous les deux – nous étions beaux et en bonne voie pour une note élevée – plus besoin de faire semblant. Mais alors pendant l'entraînement, pourquoi avait-il continué à être avec moi ? Je ne comprenais rien. Il m'énervait, tous ces gens qui me trahissaient, ça ne s'arrêtait pas ! J'essuyai mes pleurs et allai me laver la figure dans la salle de bain. Mes deux mains posées à plat autour du lavabo en faïence tremblaient légèrement. Je relevai le visage pour me détailler dans le miroir. Mon regard déterminé me rassurait. Demain j'entrerai dans une arène où je devrais passer plusieurs semaines à tuer des gens pour m'en sortir vivante. Et sortir Peeta de là. Car même si ce salopard m'avait utilisée, on pouvait s'en sortir tous les deux si je restais en vie. Ce serait cruel de ma part de le laisser mourir.

Je me tapotai les joues avec mes mains pour me donner du courage et me concentrer sur mon apparition télévisée du soir. Un léger coup à la porte m'indiquait qu'Effie venait me chercher. Elle ne fit pas de remarque sur l'incident. Je la suivis dans le couloir, tournant la tête en passant devant la chambre de Peeta. Nous rentrâmes dans une sorte de salon cosy, avec des portants et plein de paires de chaussures à talons. Aïe, la matinée allait être une torture pour mes pieds.

Nous passâmes alors quatre longues et interminables heures à travailler ma démarche dans une quantité impressionnante de chaussures à talons, la façon de s'asseoir et le ton que je devrais employer. Effie s'étendait sur des anecdotes du Capitole, sa vie et sa passion sans faille pour la mode. J'écoutais patiemment, mon esprit pensant sans cesse au comportement de Peeta. Mes yeux fixaient la porte mais Effie ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

Je demandai à Effie qu'elle me fasse apporter mon repas dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai dans le canapé et allumai la télévision. Les présentateurs des Jeux, Ceasar et Claudius, se parlaient de tout et de rien. Une musique se fit entendre et les présentateurs semblèrent excités comme des puces.

« Mon cher Ceasar, je crois que tout Panem doit être en train de nous regarder, car nous venons de recevoir les notes de nos chers tributs. Êtes-vous aussi impatient que moi ? »

Les lèvres bleu électrique de Ceasar s'étirèrent en un large sourire. « Oh oui Claudius. Laissons les téléspectateurs en profiter. »

Une photo de chaque tribut apparut alors, suivie d'une note en grand chiffres blancs. Ils commencèrent par Li et sa pimbêche. Je vis qu'ils avaient tous les deux obtenu un dix. Et merde, ils allaient me donner du fil à retordre durant les Jeux. Les tributs du district Un eurent un dix et un onze.

L'image de Cato apparut et un magnifique onze s'afficha : ça ne m'étonnait pas. Avec sa carrure et ses habiletés à l'épée et au corps à corps, il allait être redoutable. Je repensais au moment où il m'avait protégée de Li et m'avait proposé une alliance. Je ne comptais pas aller avec lui au début des Jeux, mais je pensais qu'il hésiterait peut être avant de se ruer pour m'étriper. Un avantage non négligeable.

Sa compagne de district avait obtenu un neuf. La fille du Quatre, qui semblait redoutable avec un trident, eut un dix. Celles des districts les plus pauvres oscillaient entre quatre et neuf. En effet, la petite Rue avait eu une note très élevée. Je me demandai quel était son talent, je l'aurais à l'œil.

Notre tour était arrivé. Je soufflai nerveusement. Peeta obtint un douze. Je crachai le liquide que j'avais dans la bouche. Je toussai en me demandant ce qu'il avait pu me cacher. Ma photo s'afficha alors. Et un grand douze apparut alors. Un large sourire se plaqua sur mon visage. On avait de meilleures notes que les tributs du Capitole ou les Carrières. Ce qui était un don incroyable pour trouver des sponsors. Nous continuions de faire une impression forte. Mon appétit se fit plus fort et je me gavai des différents plats succulents devant moi. Autant prendre des forces avant demain.

Un coup à ma porte me fit me lever pour voir Haymitch. Il entra et se posa sur un canapé. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Surtout faîtes comme chez vous. Vous avez vu les notes ? »

Haymitch secoua la tête en grognant. Un bon jour dis donc. « Oui je les ai vues. Mais ne sois pas trop heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais les Juges des Jeux vous veulent raides morts. »

Je m'assis dans l'autre canapé, incrédule. J'éteignis l'écran.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien, petit génie, que crois-tu que pensent les autres tributs en voyant vos notes les plus élevées ?! Ils vont essayer de vous tuer dès que vous rentrerez dans l'arène. Alors il va falloir avoir un plan. Et un bon. »

Je hochai la tête. « Vous savez ce qu'a fait Peeta durant l'évaluation ? »

Haymitch évita mon regard. « Il te le dira ce soir. »

Je croisai les bras. « Je ne pense pas lui adresser la parole. Je sauverais ma peau et essaierais de le garder en vie. Ça s'arrête là. »

« Ne dis pas ça, chérie. Ne lui en veux pas. Tu auras tes réponses ce soir. » dit-il avec un ton mystérieux.

Je me renfrognai. Il reprit. « Bon, arrête un peu de faire la gueule, il va falloir trouver ton approche pour ce soir. Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. « Je pense que j'aimerais être froide et mystérieuse. L'humour n'est pas mon dada ni le rapprochement. L'humour noir et le rôle de femme fatale m'iront très bien. Je ferais des ravages. » dis-je avec petit rire.

Haymitch hocha la tête. « Je suis d'accord, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Je pense que ce rôle t'ira très bien . J'ai discuté avec ton styliste et il va te faire une robe à couper le souffle.»

« Eh bien, je me demande comment il fera mieux qu'à la parade, cet homme a des mains de fée ! »

Haymitch opina. « Ceasar va essayer de te tirer les vers du nez pour ta note, reste évasive mais fais bien comprendre au public que tu es dangereuse. Et sulfureuse. Quand on te posera la question sur le baiser de la parade, je veux que tu passes pour une bombe, une fille irrésistible. Tu seras à tomber. »

Je souris en coin. Je savais faire ça. Apprendre à manipuler pour pouvoir gagner une bataille, c'est une chose qu'on apprenait en guerre. Tous les moyens étaient bons.

« Haymitch, j'ai compris l'attitude à prendre, maintenant discutons. »

Il leva un sourcil. Je savais que les chambres étaient filmées, je devais la jouer finement.

« Je me demandais si vous aviez remarqué les _talents_ de Peeta. » J'appuyai sur le mot talent, j'espérai qu'il allait comprendre.

Il lança des regards furtifs autour de lui, comme de peur que quelqu'un jaillisse dans la pièce pour nous arrêter.

« Je les ai remarqués avant que tu ne reviennes, ma chère nièce. Je l'ai toujours trouvé spécial, un potentiel caché, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, ses parents ne l'ont jamais entraîné ou ne l'ont jamais été prédestiné aux Jeux. »

Je compris alors que ses parents n'avaient aucune once de pouvoir. Peut-être sa grand mère. Cette génération était vivante après la guerre, la plupart tuée certes, mais il y avait eu des survivants, qui s'étaient cachés et avaient choisi de renoncer à la magie. Cependant, on n'efface pas comme ça des dons pareils de ses gènes.

« Avez-vous su s'il avait de la famille qui aurait pu lui passer ce gène ? Pour ses capacités. Regardez sa note, ce n'est pas un hasard. »

Notre conversation paraissait banale, en apparence, mais mon cerveau turbinait à plein régime. Son douze n'était pas un hasard, ses capacités étaient faussées par des pouvoirs latents j'en étais sûre et certaine maintenant. Comme mes tirs extrêmement précis, il avait dû montrer des enchaînements ou un talent qui était trop parfait pour un être humain ordinaire.

Une pensée horrible me vint à l'esprit. Et s'il s'était joué de nous ? Et s'il savait ce qu'il était et qu'il voulait me doubler ? Ou je ne sais quoi.

Haymitch ressentit mon malaise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura. Malgré sa note élevée, vous serez tous les deux unis. Je peux te l'assurer. Tu le verras ce soir, si tu as des doutes sur lui, aie confiance en moi. »

Je retroussai le nez mais haussai les épaules, on verrait bien. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de ce soir. Il décida de m'accompagner dans les coulisses du show où Cinna m'attendrait. Je passerai avant Peeta, étant la tribut femelle . Nous serions préparés séparément, vu que nos deux stylistes travaillaient chacun de leur côté. Je gardais en tête que je devais retrouver Tiffany plus tard au bal. Après des ascenseurs, des couloirs interminables et de nombreuses portes, nous arrivâmes à destination. Nous ne croisâmes aucun autre tribut. Tant mieux.

Je rentrai dans la pièce et Cinna m'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Alors, ma belle, comment vas-tu ? »

Je lui fis un sourire triste. « Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je comptais sur toi pour me remonter le moral, à vrai dire. »

Il me prit par les épaules et me fit asseoir devant un miroir. « J'espère que tu es prête à être éblouie, ma chère veuve noire. »

Je tiquai à ce surnom. Il s'approcha alors d'une housse posée non loin. Il l'accrocha à un portant et sortit une robe magnifique. Un fourreau noir en satin, ajusté, avec une fente qui remontait jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse. Des cristaux noirs étaient éparpillés un peu partout ce qui donnait des éclats huileux à la robe. Un jeu de lanières couvrirait mon buste et mon dos serait totalement dénudé. Une vraie robe de tueuse. De femme fatale. Cinna me fit un clin d'œil en voyant mon regard émerveillé.

Il m'aida à enfiler ce bijou et me mit une paire d'escarpins noirs. Il boucla mes cheveux et en fit un savant chignon avec des mèches bouclées qui en dépassait. Un maquillage simple, un rouge à lèvre sombre, une peau de porcelaine et un regard de charbon. Une vraie prédatrice. Il fignola les derniers détails et Effie débarqua quelques instants après pour nous dire que nous devions y aller. Nous allions être en retard.

Cinna et moi échangâmes un regard amusé et je me retins de rire. Effie avait dû avaler une horloge étant petite, ce n'était pas possible sinon. Je sortis alors de la pièce, Cinna m'envoya un baiser en guise de bonne fortune et je suivis Effie dans un couloir gris et terne. Ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour les coulisses. Nous arrivions alors près des escaliers qui menaient à la scène, le bruit de la foule me parvenait. La plupart des tributs étaient là, mais peu de mentors, ils avaient dû rejoindre le public encore une fois. Le silence se fit à mon arrivée. Je remarquai les regards gourmands des garçons et la jalousie ardente des filles.

_Patience mesdemoiselles, on réglera ça demain matin, faîtes-moi confiance..._

Peeta était là. Il se retourna quand je me plaçai non loin de lui. Il déglutit difficilement en me détaillant. Je fis de même à mon tour, il était habillé d'un costume noir avec les mêmes éclats de pierres. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de mèches noires folles, ce qui lui donnait un air plus sombre. Je le trouvais très beau. Je me retins de sourire et lui offris un hochement de tête. Il me fit un regard triste. Je m'en voulus aussitôt mais il avait commencé après tout. Je me remémorai les paroles d'Haymitch. On verrait bien après l'interview.

« Alors, il y a de l'orage chez les amoureux ? »

_Li._

« Ça te regarde, pantin du capitole ? » lançai-je, acerbe.

La plupart des tributs s'étaient avancés, écoutant la joute verbale. Peut-être attendaient-ils une bagarre.

« Et venimeuse avec ça. Je m'occuperais de ton joli minois demain. Et je ne pense pas que monsieur Carrière derrière sera là pour te protéger. » dit-il en désignant Cato qui se renfrogna immédiatement. Il n'appréciait pas Li, ça nous faisait un point commun. « Et puis, c'est la tapette derrière toi, là, qui va te protéger, tu crois ? On se radoucit quand on est amoureux, tu sors avec une vraie péd- »

Sa phrase n'eut pas le temps de se terminer que Peeta lui envoyait un uppercut puissant dans la mâchoire. Je restai bouche bée de stupéfaction.

« La ferme, connard. Tu ouvres la bouche encore une fois et nous serons vingt-cinq tributs demain. » lança Peeta .

Je vis des regards apeurés, admiratifs, consternés. Cato affichait un sourire en coin. Vraiment un gars spécial celui-là.

Lionel se releva rapidement et se rua sur Peeta. Je tendis accidentellement mon pied et il s'étala par terre.

« Oh Li, regarde où tu vas. » dis-je moqueuse. « Maintenant, tu vas te calmer. »

Je lui chopai ses cheveux pleins de gel et le remis debout alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri de douleur. Je le lançai contre un mur. Peeta tenait les autres à distance, pour qu'ils n'interfèrent pas. J'attrapai la gorge de Li et le soulevai de terre, toujours plaqué contre le mur. Mon bras me semblait incandescent, mais il était toujours aussi pâle. Pour une fois, mes dons apparaissaient au bon moment. Li me lança un regarda étonné puis furibond.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu ne me parles plus, ni à moi , ni à Peeta. Et si je te vois approcher d'elle, je te tue. Compris ? » Il comprit vite l'allusion et émit un grognement. Son visage devenait bleu. « Bien. On réglera ça demain. Et je t'assure que je compte prendre mon temps avec toi. Tu vas souffrir, sale bâtard. Alors va jouer ailleurs, tu m'ennuies. » dis-je en le relâchant. Il tomba à terre, se tenant la gorge.

Peeta se posta près de moi pour le dissuader de m'attaquer. Il se releva, la haine dans son regard n'avait plus de limite. Bizarre de se dire que nous étions fiancés à un moment. Je balayai vite cette pensée. Il repartit devant, près de l'escalier. Sa chère amie fut appelée en premier, non sans me lancer un regard noir avant de monter. Li se remettait de ses émotions et se raccordait avant de monter. Cato me lança un regard approbateur et un clin d'œil avant d'y aller à son tour. Je ne voulais pas suivre les interviews et restai dans mes pensées. Ce fut bientôt mon tour. Avant d'y aller, Peeta me serra la main et m'embrassa. Je me laissai faire mais ne compris pas du tout son comportement.

Quelques marches et la folie s'installa . Des projecteurs éblouissants, une foule en délire et mon visage sur des dizaine d'écrans. J'avançai d'un pas sûr et offris un sourire carnassier entre mes lèvres pourpres. Je rejoignis Ceasar et sa coloration bleu nuit.

« Et voici la tribut du district Douze que vous connaissez tous, Sakura Kinomoto ! »

La foule se déchaîna. Je restai debout à saluer et fis un tour sur moi-même montrant la robe de Cinna à tous. Les sifflements se firent entendre. Ceasar dut attendre quelques minutes que la foule se calme. Je m'assis alors.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous déchaînez les passions, mademoiselle ! Et avec un score qui est le plus élevé de la compétition. Quel est votre secret ? »

« Ah ça c'est un secret. Mais ne soyez pas impatient, demain vous verrez toute l'étendue de mes talents. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Ah vous me mettez l'eau à la bouche ! Vous vous montrez dans des tenues si magnifiques à chaque apparition, vous marquez les mémoires ! Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à vos sponsors potentiels ? »

« Oui effectivement. Je tiens à remercier mon styliste Cinna de me mettre autant en valeur. Et pour les sponsors, si ma note ne vous a pas convaincus, sachez que je suis pleine de ressources. Je n'ai peut être pas la carrure d'un Carrière mais je peux tuer plus vite, plus efficacement, et sans me faire prendre. Des qualités assez essentielles pour ces Jeux, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Ceasar haussa un sourcil. « Ça c'est certain. Une jeune fille aussi belle que vous ne ressemble pas à une meurtrière. Vous semblez pleine de mystère. Me confiriez vous un secret ? »

Je ris hypocritement. « Bien sûr, nous sommes entre amis. »

« Avez-vous déjà tué, Sakura ? » Je perdis mon sourire aussitôt. Je ne savais que répondre. J'hésitai quelques instants, je devais répondre.

Je répondis d'une voix calme et posée. « Oui. »

L'assistance retint son souffle, des murmures excités me parvenaient. Bande de malades. « Quelle révélation. Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit, je vous suivrais avec une grande attention. Et alors, la nouvelle règle du président Snow et votre baiser fougueux à la parade, que cela veut-il dire ? »

Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur. « Ce que vous voulez Ceasar, ce que vous voulez. Je suis une femme assez compliquée. Mais ramener mon partenaire de district sera une chance que je ne laisserais pas passer. Et je plains les pauvres fous qui se mettront sur mon chemin. »

Je finis ma phrase sur un ton plus doucereux et menaçant. Ceasar et le public semblaient captivés. Une sonnerie atroce retentit alors, cassant ce moment sous tension.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez bien cette fille d'un charisme extraordinaire, nous ne l'oublierons pas de sitôt ! »

Je saluai encore une fois et partis m'assoir dans un des sièges en arc de cercle au fond de la scène, où les autres tributs étaient assis. Je me laissai tomber sans prendre en compte les regards sur moi. Peeta fit alors son entrée. La foule se déchaîna encore, les femmes sifflaient à tout va . Je sentis une pointe de jalousie m'envahir. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarquer sa beauté.

Il s'assit alors en face de Ceasar et l'interview commença. Peeta était drôle et le public s'esclaffait à chacune de ses phrases. Et le moment fatidique, sur le baiser de la parade, arriva.

« Alors Peeta, avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter sur votre partenaire détonante ? »

Il sembla gêné et Ceasar le remarqua. « Peeta, voulez-vous nous confier quelque chose ? Je vous sens tendu, vous pouvez tout nous dire. »

Peeta fit un petit sourire tendre. Des soupirs s'élevèrent du public. Conasses. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. « Eh bien oui, mais je me sens à l'aise ici, entouré de vous tous. Alors je vais partager ce qui pèse sur mon cœur. Au début, j'étais si mal sachant que je devrais la tuer. Je n'ai pu me retenir la nuit de la parade, pour lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour moi. »

Il fit une pause.

_A quoi joue-t-il bon sang ?_

« Puis, Snow a changé la règle. Tout mon univers s'est alors éclairé. Nous pouvions en sortir vivants, tous les deux. C'est une combattante hors pair et j'ai mes qualités étant donnée ma note. C'est pour ça que je veux gagner, car nous sommes différents des autres tributs. Nous voulons gagner l'un pour l'autre, pas pour notre propre personne. Et je veux profiter de cette émission pour le faire savoir au monde entier, et à elle par la même occasion, que je l'aime plus que tout. Et que je ferais tout pour la sauver et pour que nous sortions ensemble de cette arène. »

_Connard._

Je restai pétrifiée par sa déclaration. Il m'évitait et maintenant il m'annonçait ça devant ces psychopathes dégénérés ? J'allais le tuer. J'allais tous les buter . J'étais dans une colère noire. Et cet enculé d'Haymitch le savait en plus. J'allais faire un ragoût avec ces deux-là. Je détestais qu'on fasse des choses derrière mon dos. Je haïssais ça.

Ceasar sembla reprendre ces esprits. « Mesdames et Messieurs, et si nous rappelions l'objet de son cœur sur scène ? »

La foule cria son approbation. Seulement, la sonnerie atroce retentit encore.

Il prit un air désolé. « Ah le gong a retenti mes amis ! Nous vous reverrons ce soir au bal, les deux amoureux ! Mon dieu, un couple durant les Jeux, nous n'avions pas vu ça depuis des lustres. Et nous aurons peut-être, un couple de gagnant ! Applaudissez-le bien fort ! »

La foule cria, encore et toujours. Des assistants nous firent signe de nous lever et de rejoindre les coulisses. Nous obéissâmes et je retrouvai Peeta. Je le pris par le bras et l'emmenai loin du groupe de tributs qui commençaient déjà à jacasser sur nous. Je le jetai presque dans l'ascenseur tandis que je voyais Effie et Haymitch se ruer derrière nous. J'appuyai rageusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et les portes se fermèrent avant qu'ils aient pu arriver. Je laissai l'engin monter quelques étages et écrasai le bouton d'urgence. Une lumière rouge automatique s'alluma et je débranchai le téléphone. Peeta me regarda incrédule et recula dans un coin.

« Maintenant, on va parler. Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux menteurs. » dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)_


	17. Le bal

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)_

_Encore merci à **MissDeLune** pour me bêta reader et ces chers conseils !_

_Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos reviews et les nouveaux followers :) Ainsi que ceux qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur, j'espère qu'ils apprécient les différents style que j'adopte à travers mes fictions :)_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, avec la fac, la salle de sport et les soirées qui s'accumulent. J'ai moins d'avance mais je continuerais de publier tous les samedis!_

_Je vous préviens que je posterais pas le samedi 6 octobre car je serais en terrain pour une semaine, je re-commencerais le samedi 13 octobre._

_Vous allez voir la réaction de Sakura, on va en apprendre plus sur elle et le bal a plein d'indices cachés ! _

_Le prochaine c'est l'arène et en bas de ce cher chapitre , vous aurez enfin la réponse sur la nature de cette arène!_

_Puisse le sort être en leur faveurs !_

* * *

**Le bal**

L'ascenseur fit un soubresaut avant qu'une lumière rougeâtre ne nous éclaire. Un message incompréhensible se fit entendre avant de nous laisser dans le silence le plus complet. Je me retournai vers Peeta qui s'était tassé dans un coin de l'engin. Mes yeux devaient paraître fous avec cet éclairage mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu as deux secondes pour m'expliquer ce que c'était, Peeta. Deux. Secondes. » Ma voix tremblait de colère et mes poings étaient serrés.

Il sembla complètement perdu pendant un moment.

« Écoute, c'était l'idée d'Haymitch, avec ton numéro à l'entraînement, tu es l'image de la Carrière parfaite. Seulement tu es plutôt fine de carrure, et puis ils sont surentraînés. Donc même en jouant cette carte, tu n'arriverais pas à récolter les sponsors normalement destinés aux premiers districts. Alors on a voulu ajouter de la romance, pour que les gens aient envie de sauver un couple, et pas un duo de tributs. »

Il hésita à plusieurs passages, redoutant ma réaction. Je soupirai bruyamment et passai mes mains sur mon visage. J'étais exaspérée, en colère, terrifiée. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de _faire_ ?

« Peeta, je crois que tu ne vois pas l'impact que tes paroles vont avoir. Elles viennent de signer ton arrêt de mort. »

Il ouvrit des yeux incrédules. Je m'appuyai contre le mur en face de lui et m'adossai de façon peu orthodoxe, le dos voutée, ma tête légèrement penchée en avant pour essayer de calmer mon cœur qui battait furieusement dans ma poitrine.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Me demanda Peeta d'une voix perdue.

Je soupirai de nouveau. Je relevai la tête et la rejetai en arrière, observant le plafond. Gris, terne, sans aucune faille. Rien du tout. Un néant qui me permettait de faire le point sur mes pensées.

« Tu as dû remarquer que je connaissais Li . » Dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il hochait la tête d'un air attentif. Il ne rajouta rien, préférant me laisser continuer.

« C'est un homme qui provient de mon passé. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, mais c'est une erreur, tout comme mon apparition ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû croiser ton chemin et tu aurais peut-être eu tes chances. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas été tiré au sort, qui sait. Mais maintenant, nous avons un ennemi à nos trousses. Plusieurs même. »

Je rabaissai ma tête et mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Peeta.

« Je ne comprends pas, Sak'… Que peut-il bien te faire ? Je t'ai vue le maîtriser tout à l'heure…Et je suis là pour toi. On y arrivera, je te l'ai dit. Tu me sembles très soucieuse. »

Je me relevai de toute ma hauteur dans un mouvement brusque. Mes lèvres tremblèrent.

« Bien sûr que je soucieuse Peeta ! Non mais … » Je tournai sur moi-même complètement désorientée. Je frappai le mur de ma main, dans un geste rageur. Très mauvaise idée, je m'écorchai contre le rebord métallique d'une réglette décorative. Du sang commençait à couler. Peeta fit un mouvement vers moi mais je l'arrêtai de ma main ensanglantée.

« Putain Peeta, réfléchis, je sais que tu es intelligent ! Tu crois qu'il se donnait au maximum de ses capacités ? C'est un vrai tueur, Peeta. » Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il sembla le remarquer et son regard se fit plus doux. « C'est un.. un monstre. Et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, j'ai vu la guerre. J'ai dû me forger une carapace pour m'en sortir, et je suis obligée de faire de même aujourd'hui. Mais cet homme-là… cet homme-là, Peeta, me ferait fuir à l'autre bout de la Terre, pour ma propre survie. »

Il sembla comprendre la peur qui m'habitait. Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent, comme pour éviter de me faire réagir violemment. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit asseoir sur le sol. Il s'assit à mes côtés mais à une distance raisonnable. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à délicatement essuyer le sang. Il me lança un regard, m'invitant à continuer.

« Il m'a tout pris, tu sais. Tout. J'ai dû supporter beaucoup de pertes, de décisions prises par des gens que je croyais mes amis et qui, pour moi, prendraient toujours des décisions justes. Mais les gens changent avec le pouvoir. J'ai dû faire face à une rébellion dans notre propre camp et une trahison que je ne pourrais jamais, oh grand jamais, pardonner. » Une larme se forma au coin de mon œil. Des larmes de rages. Des larmes de tristesse.

Il enroula le bandage de fortune autour de ma main et me regarda avec une mine désolée. Il sentait que ça me pesait de me confier, mais surtout que j'avais si peur pour lui. Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'étais aussi horrifiée.

« Je saisis que cette guerre a été atroce, comme toutes les guerres. Les trahisons, les changements de camp, les coups bas sont de mise. Mais il ne pourra pas utiliser ton passé contre toi, pas ici, au Capitole. Et il n'est pas si fort que ça. Je te protégerai. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire désabusé. « Je n'ai pas peur pour moi Peeta. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas. Celui qu'il va tuer, c'est toi. Tu es devenu sa cible maintenant. Et je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse, seulement je doute de pouvoir l'en empêcher, même avec toute ma bonne volonté. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je sais me défendre, je t'ai dit qu'on traverserait ça ensemble, et on le fera. Et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit. » Me dit-il d'un ton abrupt.

C'en était trop. Je me relevai, les larmes menaçant de couler en abondance sur mon visage.

« Ton intervention était idiote. IDIOTE, tu entends. Li m'a toujours enlevé ce que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il m'a tout pris ! Il a fait de sa mission l'envie irrémédiable de tuer tout ce à quoi je tiens. Il veut me faire souffrir et il a tellement bien réussi dans le passé. Je n'ai plus personne qui m'attend, j'aurais préféré être morte. Seulement, je me suis retrouvée chez toi, nous avons créé un lien et nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation impossible. »

Je fis une pause en essuyant d'un geste acharné les larmes qui inondaient à présent mon visage.

« Au début, je voulais te protéger, je voulais mourir, Peeta. Ce monde n'est pas le mien, je ne me sentirais jamais à ma place. Mais quand j'ai su que nous pourrions en sortir tous les deux, j'étais… je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Et tu es venu tout gâcher, ce qui aurait dû être intime et partagé ensemble a été révélé en public et maintenant Li va venir te prendre, comme il a pris ma famille. Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Finis-je complètement désemparée, les larmes finirent par me submerger.

Je m'effondrai à terre. Toutes ces belles paroles, toutes ces semaines de force, de reprise de confiance en moi, de doux rêves d'une nouvelle vie, plus simple, d'une possibilité de refaire un entourage aimant, un entourage de confiance. Je m'étais surprise à avoir de l'espoir, peut-être la chance me sourirait-elle après toutes ces épreuves. Les suées et les cauchemars incessants me rappelaient tous les jours l'horreur d'où je m'étais extirpée.

Mais apparemment, le sort ne m'avait pas été favorable. **  
**

Peeta m'entoura de ses bras forts et me serra comme s'il voulait me briser. Je me laissai faire et appréciai le fait d'être à bout de souffle, totalement focalisée sur mon besoin d'air, mon besoin de proximité, mon besoin d'amour. Je tournai la tête et trouvai rapidement sa bouche. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres et l'embrassai passionnément. Il me rendit mon baiser avec la même intensité et j'entourai son cou de mes bras. Il me prit par la taille et me fit glisser au sol, se mettant au-dessus de moi. Nous continuâmes dans cette étreinte, collés l'un contre l'autre, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, profitant de ma robe fendue. Des gémissements d'encouragement se perdaient dans nos baisers et sa façon de me caresser les cuisses me rendait totalement dingue. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, entendu ? Si je t'ai sauvé, c'est que je me suis sentie attachée à toi. Comme un lien indéfinissable, quelque chose d'indestructible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait. Amitié, attirance, sexe… Et j'ai pu le définir ces derniers jours. Je t'aime, d'un amour fort, un amour qui n'appartient pas à ce monde, un amour unique dû à nos différences. C'est difficile à expliquer… Mais nous serons fort à deux. Notre lien sera indéfectible. »

Ses yeux étaient remplis de fierté et de force. Il était intense, je ne pouvais me détacher de lui. C'en était hypnotisant. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler, je retrouvai contenance peu à peu. Je commençai à avoir honte de ce moment d'égarement, être faible la veille des Jeux étaient une très mauvaise idée. Comme lisant dans mes pensées, Peeta reprit.

« Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de me dire tout ça. Je croyais que tu étais vraiment complètement hors de ce temps parfois. Comme si tu étais déconnectée. Mais je vois maintenant à quel point nous tenons l'un à l'autre, et à quel point j'ai été stupide de t'éviter hier et surtout de ne pas t'avoir prévenue. Nous devons être unis demain, nous devons l'être pour gagner, et avoir le droit d'être heureux. »

Il sonda mes yeux à la recherche d'une réponse. Je reniflai bruyamment. Il émit un petit rire. Je me surpris moi-même à sourire.

« Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te parler plus de mes sentiments au lieu de commenter sans cesse ce monde. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de retour possible, autant y prendre totalement part. Et je te pardonne pour tout à l'heure. Mais plus jamais de coup pareil, compris ? » Dis-je en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule. Il m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et m'aida à me relever à sa suite.

À peine étions-nous debout qu'un nouveau soubresaut se fit ressentir dans l'ascenseur. Les lumières reprirent leur teinte normale et il s'ébranla pour nous amener à l'étage douze. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, une Effie complètement affolée et un Haymitch flanqué d'un sourire goguenard nous accueillirent.

« Oh mon dieu, on s'est fait tellement de souci. J'ai appelé les gens du capitole et je peux vous dire qu'ils m'ont entendue ! Comment une panne peut-elle arriver dans ce Centre d'Entraînement ? Je vous jure qu'ils vont réparer ça, et en vitesse s'il s ne veulent pas encore avoir à faire à moi ! »

Haymitch rigola d'une voix grasse. « Ça, je suis plus que d'accord. Qui voudrait encore avoir affaire à une Effie complètement hystérique ? Je vous le demande. »

Elle poussa une exclamation choquée et partit en claquant les talons, la mine boudeuse. Je laissai échapper un petit rire malgré la situation. Haymitch nous regarda tour à tour et son sourire s'étendit.

« Si vous vouliez un endroit tranquille pour faire vos cochonneries, il fallait le dire… »

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel et je pris une jolie teinte rouge cramoisie. Haymitch continua de rire.

« Ce n'est pas le tout, mais avec vos petites péripéties, le bal commence dans une trentaine de minutes, comptez vingt minutes avec l'horloge parlante. Effie viendra vous chercher par la racine des cheveux s'il le faut. Je dis ça, je dis rien. » Et il s'éloigna avec sa démarche nonchalante, sa tête toujours secouée par un rire plus diffus.

Comme par enchantement, Cinna et Tiffany arrivèrent devant nous. « Avec l'incident, nous n'avons pas pu vous préparer à notre guise mais venez, nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons, allez ! » Me débita Cinna.

Peeta fut pris par le bras par Tiffany et je me dégageai de l'emprise de Cinna. Je m'approchai de Tiffany qui me regarda surprise. J'avais les mains moites et je me sentais perdue. Je réussis à murmurer doucement :

« J'aimerais te parler… au bal… ça ne te dérangerait pas ? » Demandai-je, timide.

Elle me regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je reconnaissai là ma chère Tiffany. Elle me fit un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, un sourire si rayonnant et doux qu'il réchauffait le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir Sakura. »

Le fait qu'elle prononce mon nom me fit tout drôle. Une réminiscence de ma vie passée, un son si savoureux à mes oreilles. J'opinai et Cinna reprit mon bras, me séparant d'elle et de Peeta. Nous nous hâtâmes dans ma chambre et il sortit une nouvelle robe, encore…

Cette fois-ci, j'allais porter une vraie robe de bal, toujours en bustier et parée un jupon avec des froufrous qui la faisait bouffer comme les robes de princesses. Elle était d'une couleur rose pâle, ornée de motifs de perles représentant des fleurs. La délicatesse de la couture m'émerveilla. Cinna aperçut mon regard et me sourit.

« Je savais que cela te plairait. Allez enfile-la, princesse. » Je souris à ce surnom et m'exécutai. Il retoucha la robe et entreprit de me nettoyer le visage, mon maquillage n'étant plus de mise et surtout, il avait coulé avec les larmes versées dans l'ascenseur. Une fois mon visage remis à neuf, il me fit un maquillage si léger, si pâle, avec des touches de rose, que je me sentis pour la première fois si paisible. La vision que me rendait le miroir ne laissait pas présager que demain je serai lancée dans une arène, prête à tuer et à écorcher pour sauver ma propre vie. Ainsi que celle de Peeta.

Cinna s'approcha de moi et me mit un collier autour du cou. Un superbe collier de diamant, avec en pendentif, une boule de verre qui entourait un solitaire. Le bout de mes doigts effleura le magnifique bijou.

« C'est un bijou unique. C'est Tiffany qui les crée, elle a beaucoup de succès au Capitole. »

Je hochai la tête d'un air absent. La voix aiguë de Effie nous rappela à l'ordre et nous pressa pour aller assister au bal. Nous sortâmes de ma chambre, avec Cinna, et nous rejoignîmes les autres. Effie était toute pimpante dans sa robe argentée, ses cheveux blonds relevés en un élégant chignon. Tiffany et Peeta étaient déjà présents et ils étaient à tomber. Tiffany était dans une robe si extravagante dans les tons bleu nuit et violets que je pouvais reconnaître sa patte, même soixante-quinze ans plus tard. Et Peeta. Son costume trois pièces, plein de détails et de pierres scintillantes, mettait en avant sa blondeur et son teint angélique. Nous avions l'air d'un couple parfait, je reconnaissais les directives d'Haymitch derrière ça. Tueuse le jour, amoureuse la nuit. Pour les sponsors, ce serait un retournement de situation agréable et nous devrions le montrer au bal.

Tout notre petit groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et il nous emmena au treizième étage. Celui-ci n'était pas indiqué sur le tableau de bord de l'engin si bien que j'avais toujours cru que nous étions au dernier étage et qu'après ce serait directement le toit. Effie rentra une petite clé en argent dans une serrure et un bip se fit entendre. L'ascenseur se mit en branle et le trajet fut court.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, une véritable fête se tenait devant nous. Nous étions les derniers arrivés et la plupart des regards convergèrent vers nous. Nous nous avancâmes. Cinna et Tiffany partirent rejoindre leurs compères, Haymitch prit la direction du bar à une vitesse que je ne lui connaissais pas et Effie me lança des dernières directives que j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite. Je pris la main de Peeta et le regardai d'un air décidé.

« Ensemble ? »

« Ensemble ! » me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret .

Nous rejoignîmes les convives et des sponsors potentiels nous assaillirent. Des questions de partout, des regards hypocrites, des sourires faux, des voix perçantes.

« Qu'avez vous pensé de la déclaration de votre amoureux transi ? »

« Alors comme ça une note de douze, racontez-nous ! »

« Vous avez de sérieuses chances, vous pourriez faire alliance avec les Carrières et nous subviendrions à vos besoins ! »

« Vous avez déjà tué ? Racontez-moi, vos talents vous seront d'une grande aide dans l'arène ! »

Je répondais avec un sourire et des réponses polies, jouant de mon charme et de mon mystère pour m'assurer des sponsors. Peeta se débrouillait superbement bien, je l'entendais faire rire un groupe de personnes à gorge déployée. J'étais fière de lui. Il s'en serait sorti sans moi finalement, enfin, s'il n'y avait pas eu Li. Mais aurait-il été jeté dans ces Jeux si je n'étais pas apparue au district Douze ? Je comptais bien trouver des réponses à toutes mes interrogations et à ces coïncidences trop nombreuses.

Je restai encore une bonne demi-heure à discuter, à essayer de retenir des noms, à saluer sans cesse. Je m'excusai et me frayai un chemin vers le buffet. Mon ventre criait famine et je comptais bien me remplir la panse avant de rentrer dans une arène où la faim et la soif seraient mes premiers ennemis.

Je me jetai sur des petits fours salés et commençai à m'empiffrer. Personne aux alentours. Parfait. Alors que j'enfournai un septième petit four dans ma bouche, une voix particulièrement désagréable vint me gâcher mon plaisir.

« Alors, on s'empiffre ? »

Je jetai un regard noir à mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Cato.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Lui lançai-je hargneuse.

« Doucement, ma grande. Que dirais-tu d'une danse ? »

Je lui jetai un regard incompréhensif. Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille

« Viens, ça fera jaser les sponsors et comme je suis du district Deux, leur préféré, c'est tout dans ton intérêt à toi et à ton Peeta d'amour. »

Je frémis à ce nom, mais acquiesçai cependant. Il m'entraîna vers la piste et nous commençâmes une valse au rythme de l'orchestre. Tous les regards avaient convergé vers nous, je sentais les gens jaser. Je m'étonnai de ces pas souples et gracieux, pour un homme de sa carrure. J'essayai de voir où était Peeta et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en le voyant danser avec la tribut du district Quatre. Elle riait aux éclats et se penchait pour lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Cato remarqua mon visage déformé par la jalousie et me fit tournoyer pour voir l'objet de ma colère. Il rit.

« Alors, Kimo-je-sais-pas-quoi, t'as vraiment un nom bizarre, tu sais ? T'aimes pas qu'on tourne autour de ton petit chéri ? Je croyais que c'était de la comédie, mais on ne dirait pas. »

La lueur amusée dans ces yeux me fit faire la moue.

« Et toi, elle où ta chère copine ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Clove est assez indépendante, pas de ça entre nous. Oh bien sûr, je couche avec elle mais bon, il faut bien que je me soulage. »

Je lui jetais un regard dégouté.

« Charmant. Le but de cette danse c'est quoi exactement, à part me racontait les détails sordides de ta relation ? »

Il sembla de nouveau sérieux.

« Je veux te proposer une alliance à toi et Mellark. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ceux du Capitole et ils ont commencés à chercher leurs alliés. Ils sont fourbes et sans pitié, et je pense même que le gouvernement est avec eux. Je tiens à me battre loyalement et je pense que notre présence déjà vous apportera des sponsors, ne soyez pas dupes, le fait que vous soyez du Douze outrepasse votre note et vos amourettes. Et nous serons plus fort. »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous tuez par plaisir, je ne tuerais que si on m'attaque. Et une nuit, je partirai avec Peeta. Cela voudra dire que l'affrontement commencera entre les dernières paires restantes de tributs. Je ne traquerai pas, à part ceux qui posent des pièges et tuent en lâche, je protégerai les plus faibles. Jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus possible de faire marche arrière, je laisserai les autres s'entretuer, mais hors de question que je tue une gamine de douze ans par sadisme et plaisir. Li s'en chargera, tu verras. »

Mon visage fut triste en pensant à ce que Li ferait subir à ces victimes. La musique s'arrêta et nous nous séparâmes. Je hochai la tête vers Cato et ne vis pas Peeta. Je décidai alors d'aller voir Tiffany, elle m'avait promis une entrevue. Je repérai au loin la table où quelques stylistes étaient attablés. Je me hâtai et je vis Tiffany lever le regard vers moi. Je lui souris et m'avançai vers elle, repoussant les personnes autour de moi. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant une vieille amie assise à côté d'elle.

« Ah Sakura ! Je pensais te voir bientôt, je te présente mon amie d'enfance, Stéphanie. »

La jeune fille aux longues nattes noires et au visage meurtrie d'une longue cicatrise me jaugea un instant. Après avoir apprécié ma personne, elle désigna un siège à côté d'elle. Je ne pouvais ouvrir la bouche. Le choc était trop grand. Que faisait-elle là ? Je cherchai Li du regard, il se souvenait de moi, le chien, alors il devait se rappeler de nos amies. Mais s'il les approchait encore, cette fois, je mettrais fin à ses jours. Je souris à l'idée que demain serait ce jour. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chance.

Je reportai mon attention sur Stéphanie et Tiffany.

« Je connais Tiffany comme styliste pour le tribut masculin de mon district mais je ne vous ai jamais aperçue… » Demandai-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Stéphanie se renfrogna et Tiffany posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Excuse-la, ces festivités lui rappellent de mauvais souvenirs. C'est la mentor du district Huit, elle les a gagnés il y a deux ans. Je viens aussi de ce district mais n'ayant jamais été moissonnée et ayant été recommandée pour mes talents de couture, je débute ma première année ici, en tant que styliste. » Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je retins un petit rire. Son don ne la quittait pas, même dans des univers drastiquement différents. Je me doutais que le fait qu'elles soient nées sans pouvoirs leur avait enlevé la mémoire mais elle sembla avoir été remplacée par une vie totalement fausse et une identité à part entière. J'eus l'étrange sensation de ne pas retrouver mes deux chères amies. Les juges avaient fait leur travail à la perfection et la douleur infligée, essentiellement morale, était la plus dure de toutes. Je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux et Tiffany le remarqua.

« Ça ne va pas Sakura ? Enfin, je pose la question je sais que demain sera un jour atroce… » Elle semblait désolée et secoua la tête.

Stéphanie sortit de sa léthargie et m'agrippa les deux poignets. Je poussai un cri de stupeur et elle se pencha vers moi, murmurant ces quelques mots.

« Tu peux le faire, tu peux gagner. Je le sens. »

Je restai stupéfaite et me contentai d'opiner. J'étais totalement abasourdie, avait-elle gardé des capacités extrasensorielles ? Je commençai à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Un bruit d'éclat me parvint du bar. Haymitch semblait en pleine discussion animé avec deux mentors. Un blond à la peau bronzé, dont on devait avouer qu'il était beau à tomber, et une brunette au regard hargneux. En voyant les regards sur eux, ils partirent s'exiler dans un coin tranquille. J'espère qu'il parlait de nous sortir de l'arène cet ivrogne, sinon ça allait barder.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et aux regards de mes interlocuteurs, je sentis que c'était quelqu'un d'important.

« Une danse, mademoiselle Kinomoto ? Pour la tribut la plus prometteuse de ces Jeux. »

Une odeur de rose me monta au nez. Quelle puanteur ! Je retins un haut-le-cœur et me retournai pour voir le Président en personne me proposer une danse.

Je me levai, légèrement tremblante, son regard perçant me rappelait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il me proposa sa main en gentleman et je la lui offris, avec le meilleur sourire que j'avais en stock. Les gens s'écartèrent devant nous, l'orchestre était prêt à jouer, nous allions inaugurer cette chanson. Je ne voyais toujours pas Peeta. Nous nous mîmes en position et la valse commença. Des pas simples, avant, arrière, tournoie. Le président reposa ses yeux perçants sur moi.

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre vieil ami Li. Les retrouvailles ont été quelques peu pimentées d'après les dires ? »

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre. « Les tributs se battent souvent entre eux. Rien d'exceptionnel. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, proprement dégoûtant. « Ne jouez pas l'idiote avec moi, jeune insolente. Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes, et ça me répugne. Je vous ai acceptée dans ces Jeux pour me débarrasser des gens de votre espèce pour de bon. »

Je déglutis. Bien. Pas de quiproquo, pas de chance d'incompréhension. Tout était clair et sur la table. S'il le voulait, il m'aurait déjà tuée. Or il voulait laisser l'arène le faire. J'étais en position de force et j'allais en jouer.

« Ne parlez pas comme ça, voyons. Votre tribut vedette. Évitez de me mettre en colère, ça n'a pas réussi à vos prédécesseurs. »

Il me fit tournoyer avec vigueur, ses mains crochues enserrant mes côtes douloureusement.

« Ils auraient dû vous anéantir. Mais je serais celui qui aura cet honneur. »

Je me penchai sur lui, offrant un sourire brillant aux gens qui nous regardaient et lui susurrai froidement.

« Alors allez-y, je n'ai rien à perdre. Vous aurez votre spectacle. Mais n'espérez pas revoir vos deux jolis tributs en vie, après que je m'en sois occupée. »

Il fronça les sourcils et je me remis à une distance normale.

« Je pourrais vous faire sauter de votre plateforme de lancement. »

« Et si vous le faîtes, la maigre emprise que vous avez sur vos districts commencera à sérieusement s'effriter. Une tribut forte, ayant son amour avec elle dans les jeux, venant du district le plus malfamé. Ouh quelle mauvaise idée, mais après tout, qui suis-je pour donner des conseils ? »

Il sembla hésitant, je vis une lueur de peur passer dans ses yeux.

« Et puis, votre prédécesseur était beaucoup plus menaçant que vous, et pourtant je n'ai pas hésité quand je lui ai enfoncé mon épée dans le cœur. »

Je sentis alors un frisson traversé le corps de Snow. Il savait clairement qui j'étais et ne savait pas que mes pouvoirs étaient à la ramasse. Le bluff était un art délicat, il fallait que je tienne et je pourrais offrir un peu de répit à Peeta.

La valse prit fin et nous nous détachâmes. Nos regards s'affrontèrent encore un moment. Il lâcha et je fus heureuse d'avoir tenu la distance.

« Faîtes très attention à vous et votre partenaire, mademoiselle Kinomoto, je ferais tout pour que vous ne sortiez pas vivante de cette arène. »

Sur ces paroles, il partit. Je trouvais cela plus qu'étrange qu'il sache qui j'étais. Tant de détails ne collaient pas. Ma tête commençait à développer une migraine atroce et comme par enchantement, je sentis deux bras m'entourer et me guider vers un endroit plus calme.

« Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vue avec Snow, que t'a-t-il dit ? » me demanda Peeta, attentionné.

Je lui souris. « Rien d'important. Je suis fatiguée, ça te dirait d'aller dormir ? Demain sera une grande grande journée. » **  
**

Nous rîmes à cette piètre imitation d'Effie.

« J'ai parlé à tous les gens importants et à ceux qu'il fallait, et toi ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Moi aussi ! Allons-y ! »

Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne pour nous retenir. Il me prit la main et nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyai rapidement sur le bouton douze et nous fûmes dans ma chambre en un rien de temps. Il m'aida à enlever ma robe et se mit lui-même en boxer. L'épuisement nous fit éteindre les lumières et rejoindre notre lit. Je me mis dans ses bras et nous regardâmes le plafond. Le regard dans le vide, la fatigue nous emportant vers notre possible dernière nuit de sommeil paisible avant notre mort imminente.

Le lendemain fut une pure folie. Une Effie absolument paniquée qui nous réveilla, nous devions nous préparer en vitesse, elle semblait en retard. Comme si nous allions y croire. Nous avalâmes cependant notre dernier petit-déjeuner en vitesse, je mangeai bien mais pas trop, pour pouvoir courir dans quelques heures.

*******Ecouter Deep Shadows de Tying Tiffany et Lorenzo Montana *******

Nous descendâmes du Centre et nous fûmes emmenés en voiture jusqu'à un tarmac d'avion. Haymitch nous donna ses dernières recommandations et se tourna vers moi.

« Tu es assez forte et rapide. Va à la corne d'abondance, essaie de prendre des armes, et toi Peeta, reste aux abords, prend les sacs de survie ou tout ce que tu peux prendre. Essayez de faire des alliances, j'ai vu que le tribut masculin du Deux et la fille du Quatre vous avaient à la bonne. Mais après, pas de quartier ! Compris ? »

Je hochai la tête d'un air résolu, il lisait dans mes yeux que je n'avais pas peur de redevenir qui j'étais durant la guerre pour sauver Peeta de ces adolescents sanguinaires.

Nous nous tenions la main, pendant qu'ils nous implantaient les mouchards pour l'arène. L'hovercraft se posa au bout de quinze minutes et on nous sortit sans ménagement. Je fus séparée de Peeta sans pouvoir lui dire un mot, nous aurions soixante secondes pour voir notre environnement de tout façon, je capterai son regard.

On me fit entrer dans une salle grise, terne, les murs faits de ciment brut. Cinna était là et s'approcha de moi.

« Tu vas réussir. Vous allez réussir. Vous avez fait forte impression. Vous êtes les gens les plus forts et déterminés que l'on ait vu depuis longtemps. Les gens vous apprécient. »

Je le remerciai d'un regard éloquent et il m'habilla en vitesse. Une tenue simple, un pantalon serré avec des empiècements en cuir, des chaussures en cuir et toile souple, un débardeur en coton et une veste remplie de poches. Assez léger, serions-nous dans un environnement où la chaleur serait à peine supportable ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, une voix m'intima de me positionner dans un tube en plexiglas pour qu'on me jette dans l'arène. Cinna mit sa main sur la glace et je vis qu'il me souhaitait bonne chance. Je lui fis un petit sourire et il me le rendit. Le tube s'actionna et Cinna disparut.

_C'est parti._

La lumière m'éblouit tout d'abord, par rapport à la noirceur de la salle souterraine. Je n'entendais aucun bruit, à part celui d'un clapotis lointain mais très tenu. Pas un océan ou une mer, en tout cas. Mes yeux se firent à la luminosité et mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec le même effarement, la peur en moins, que celui mes collègues tributs.

Je compris leur déstabilisation par rapport à ce paysage. Snow voulait vraiment ma mort et il voulait me battre sur mon terrain. Soit. Ces Jeux allaient être mémorables.

En effet, devant nous se tenait une ville en flamme, des bâtiments à moitié détruits, des bidons d'essence vides, des déchets partout sur le sol.

En effet, je me tenais devant Londres, durant la guerre qui la ravagea soixante-quinze ans plus tôt.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, voici les soixante-quatorzième Jeux de la Faim. »

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vos réactions ;)_


	18. Lancement

_Bonjour à toutes et tous!_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et merci à ma chère bêta Miss de Lune!_

_J'espère que vous avez lu ma précédente note et je ne m'étends donc pas la dessus. J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre de l'arène, j'avoue etre en panne en ce moment mais je reviendras dans trois semaines avec des chapitres beaucoup plus long et j'espère plein de nouvelles idées qui vus plairont!_

_Je suis très heureuse du feedback que je reçois sur cette fiction, j'espère que je continue de vous surprendre et si vous aviez des suggestions particulières pour la suite je serais très preneuse!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Lancement**

Je devais réagir vite. Le compteur venait tout juste de s'enclencher, les chiffres rouge sang s'amenuisaient au fil de ces secondes précieuses. On m'avait fait un cadeau empoisonné, je savais que cette arène était signée dans le but de me tuer. Malgré la jolie règle, alléchante et si douce, ils ne voulaient pas que je sorte vivante d'ici. Et je commençai à regarder frénétiquement autour de moi, nous étions tous autour de la corne d'abondance, des armes étalées bien en évidence, certaines caisses noires plus ou moins grosses bien au chaud, au creux de cette corne. Le plus difficile serait d'y accéder, de s'emparer d'une arme rapidement, et de tuer tous ceux qui serait autour de moi.

_Le décompte indiquait alors 40 secondes._

Des bourrasques de vent balayaient la place où nous étions. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, nous étions sur Times Square. La place était assez méconnaissable mais restait aussi dévastée et en ruine que dans mes plus proches souvenirs.

_25 secondes._

Je cherchai Peeta des yeux et me rendis compte avec horreur que je ne pouvais pas l'apercevoir. Il avait été placé de l'autre côté de la corne, et j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas une foutue coïncidence. J'essayai de trouver des indices sur les tributs autour de moi. Li et sa compagne étaient assez loin de moi pour ne pas me gêner en premier lieu. Mon regard fut attiré par le tribut du district Deux, Cato, qui vira ses yeux dans les miens. Il semblait vouloir me faire passer un message à travers ses prunelles bleues. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, il s'était montré assez enclin à une alliance jusqu'ici mais je ne savais pas ce que cela vaudrait dans quelques secondes. J'aperçus la fille du Quatre qui observait un point caché derrière la corne, sûrement Peeta. Peut-être aurions-nous une alliée du groupe de Carrières.

_10 secondes._

Le décompte final. J'essayai de me rappeler les techniques de combats qu'on m'avait inculquées à partir de quatorze ans, les mouvements qui pourraient me sauver la vie et l'arme la plus propice pour ma corpulence. Le vent continuait de souffler, la poussière semblait presque corrosive, des débris de métaux, de peinture, de ciment, nous encrassaient déjà les poumons et j'étais sûre que cette arène serait remplie de pièges plus mortels les uns que les autres. Et je n'avais aucune confiance en Li et le Capitole. La sensation de malaise était toujours présente, je me sentais comme un pion, des bribes de conversations me revenaient, les interactions s'emmêlaient dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à déceler le vrai du faux dans ce monde d'apparence. Seulement, je devrais prendre sur moi et attendre les réponses. En espérant ne pas être morte d'ici là.

_Deux._

_Un._

Un coup de canon me déchira les tympans et je mis mes pensées en pause. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, il s'était mis en mode automatique, comme pendant la grande bataille. Je volais littéralement, courant sans regarder autour de moi, la corne se rapprochant dangereusement de moi alors que les cris de rage ou d'effroi s'élevaient autour de moi. J'espérai que Peeta se débrouillerait le temps que j'arrive à éliminer ceux qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Mes pieds évitaient habilement les monceaux de roches au sol et les nids de poule. Vu les bruits sourds derrière moi, certains s'étaient déjà étalés à terre. Mais je ne pouvais rien pour eux. Cette fois encore, je ne pourrais pas sauver tout le monde, il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que la Faucheuse prendrait un malin plaisir à utiliser ma main pour ses sombres desseins. Quel avenir pour la chasseuse de carte si candide, qui prenait peur devant les fantômes ! Je devais avouer que cette phobie ne m'avait jamais quittée, devant les cartes, devant Lionel, devant les épreuves d'Anthony, devant mon destin…. Je sautai par-dessus une caisse et me retrouvai à l'entrée même de la corne. Les autres étaient à peine à trois secondes derrière moi. Ma main rencontra un manche noir, épais et rugueux. Je le pris sans réfléchir et me retournai vivement, le jetant dans la direction de la présence qui se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. La hache fendit alors le crâne du garçon du Sept : Le métal brillant argenté était teinté de sang, et la hache s'était arrêtée au niveau de son nez. Son cerveau était habilement tranché en deux, d'une couleur oscillant entre le gris et le rose, le liquide encéphalique blanchâtre coulant le long de son visage. Ses globes oculaires figés dans une surprise éternelle m'aidaient à croire que son trépas avait été rapide, sans douleur, et surtout, que c'était de la légitime défense. Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Je lâchai d'un mouvement de dégoût le manche de la hache et le corps s'effondra dans un mouvement désarticulé à mes pieds. Je regardai vite autour de moi, pas d'arme à feu au milieu de ces caisses, et pas moyen de les ouvrir vite. Les Carrières avaient déjà massacré six corps, je voyais les plus jeunes, principalement des filles, gisant dans leur propre sang. Pas le temps, j'attrapai une sorte de couteau de chasse et un sabre non loin de moi. Je ressortis de la corne et le garçon du Huit courut vers moi en criant comme un possédé, il avait dans la main une sorte de massue avec des clous insérés dedans. Je me jetai sur le côté pour esquiver le coup mortel. Je me remis sur le dos et il souleva sa masse au-dessus de moi.

« Alors la tueuse ? On fait moins la maligne hein ? Le district Douze peut toujours aller se-»

Il finit sa phrase par un crachat de sang qui me recouvrit le visage. Je restai totalement stupéfaite mais quand je vis une pointe étincelante sortir de sa poitrine, je compris qu'on l'avait tué. Tué pour me protéger. Le corps du mort commença à dangereusement s'approcher du sol et je roulai sur le côté pour éviter de me prendre la masse destinée à ma personne au premier abord. Je relevai alors rapidement la tête, le sabre dans ma main droite, prête à me défendre. Je vis alors Peeta m'offrir un sourire étincelant et je me surpris à le lui rendre. Un mélange de soulagement et d'excitation, une bouffée d'adrénaline me redonna contenance. Je lâchai mon couteau de chasse et Peeta m'aida à me relever. Il tenait dans sa main une épée assez lourde, légèrement décorée mais qui restait très moyenâgeuse dans sa manufacture. Le sang gouttait sur le sol de pierre, inéluctablement, goutte après goutte. Nous nous mîmes tous les deux sur nos gardes pour appréhender les bruits de pas qui venaient vers nous. Je vis alors Tysha, la tribut du Quatre, celle qui avait parlé avec Li et Leila à l'entraînement et avait dansé avec Peeta, lui proposant même une alliance, se ruer sur moi. Son compagnon se jeta sur Peeta et nous fûmes séparés, tous les deux au sol si j'en croyais le bruit sourd. La fille en question avait une sorte de harpon dans la main, le visage déformé dans un rictus satisfait.

« Tu trouves que c'est le moment de retrouver ton amoureux, dans le bain de sang, chérie ? »

J'essayai de me débattre comme je pouvais mais elle était à califourchon sur moi, son poids pesait sur ma cage thoracique. Mes poumons étaient compressés, l'air m'avait quittée sous la force du choc et je respirais à une vitesse folle, le sang me montant à la tête, mes sens plus qu'en éveil. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, j'étais bel et bien prise au piège, j'espérai que Peeta s'en sortait mieux que moi car je ne voyais pas vraiment de solution pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tête de hareng ? Je croyais que tu avais proposé une alliance ! » Réussis-je à dire de la voix la plus forte que me le permettait ma gorge atrophiée.

Un éclair mauvais passa dans ses yeux couleur forêt. Je me débattis encore plus, essayant de cogner mes jambes dans son dos, sans succès. Une douleur lancinante vint me comprimer encore plus le buste.

« Li nous a raconté ce que tu as fais. Et je préfère me mettre du côté du Capitole. » Elle se baissa sur moi et me murmura à l'oreille, d'un ton froid « Tu es un monstre et je vais m'assurer que les gens comme toi soient tous décimés. »

J'essayai de respirer mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Le sang me tapait aux oreilles, ma gorge me brûlait, mes yeux piquaient comme pas possible. Son bras faisait pression sur ma gorge et bientôt, la dernière chose que je vis fut les yeux noircis de mon adversaire.

Je marchai dans les rues de Tomoéda. Je riais aux éclats, c'était le jour de mon quatorzième anniversaire. Tiffany et moi nous promenions aux abords du centre-ville, traversant l'allée aux cerisiers tant adorés de notre enfance, celle que nous empruntions pour aller au collège. Ces années-là avaient été fructueuses : quand j'y pensais, la chasse aux cartes avaient commencé durant ma sixième, je me rappelais encore ma chasse à rollers pour attraper la carte du vol. Je riais à ce souvenir et Tiffany tournait autour de moi pour continuer à me filmer. Je m'en aperçus et rougis comme à mon habitude. Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule et nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Mon frère et mon père m'avaient fait sortir tôt pour faire des courses, Tiffany me supervisait mais je savais très bien ce qu'il se tramait chez moi. Je n'étais pas devenue la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Clow, enfin Sakura, pour rien. Ça me faisait encore tout drôle de dire ça. J'accélérai le pas et Tiffany me lança une réplique doucement moqueuse, elle connaissait ma nature impulsive. Je me retournai vivement.

« Allez viens ! » Lançai-je rieuse.

« Oui Sakura, j'arrive. Mais ralentis ou sinon je n'aurais pas fait mon travail correctement. » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je hochai la tête et quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivions devant ma maison. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et je fis un geste de la main à la caméra de Tiffany. J'entrai et me dirigeai dans le salon. Des exclamations, une banderole flamboyante, de confettis partout.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sakura ! »

Je souriais encore plus que d'habitude si c'était possible. Je faisais des accolades à tout le monde présent, je me sentais si heureuse et confiante. Toutes ces années de doute étaient derrière moi, Anthony était retourné en Angleterre avec Katia, Matthieu était toujours vivant et j'appréciais sa compagnie et celle de Yué. Kérobéros était toujours avec moi mais il se cachait ou vivait chez Tiffany parfois, quand mon frère devenait trop suspicieux.

Je me tournai alors vers la dernière mais pas des moindres personnes présentes : Lionel. Après que j'eus transformé toutes les cartes de Clow en Sakura et qu'Anthony eut avoué ses dessins, il était reparti à Hong Kong. J'avais dû attendre huit long mois qu'il revienne, après maintes lettres et coups de téléphone. Mon frère avait dû se faire à l'idée que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Je me jetai dans ses bras et il m'embrassa sans retenue. Je goûtai à cette nouvelle année, notre première étape d'indépendance qu'était le lycée, avec lui. Mon frère grogna de manière audible et nous sépara en grommelant encore dans sa barbe. Lionel lui lança un regard noir, cette animosité entre les deux n'avait jamais vraiment cessé. La journée se passa dans les rires et les blagues, j'appréciais vraiment cette nouvelle vie. Lionel m'aidait à apprendre les arts martiaux, j'étais toujours en contemplation devant lui. Pour la magie aussi, nous nous entraînions ensemble. Après le célèbre gâteau aux fraises de mon père, l'heure était venue aux cadeaux. Thomas m'avait offert un nouveau sac de cours adorable en cuir et en tissu, mon père une nouvelle parure de stylo avec un cœur et des ailes. Un regard complice avec Tiffany nous fit rire doucement. Cette dernière m'offrit une magnifique robe de sa confection et je reconnaissai les détails du monde Clow. Je la remerciai en la prenant dans mes bras, la serrant fort. J'étais si heureuse d'avoir une amie en or. Elle se libéra et me donna un de ces sourires mystérieux dont elle avait le secret. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et elle s'éloigna et se posa bien confortablement pour filmer. Je haussai les épaules, elle était toujours comme ça.

Lionel s'approcha alors de moi et mon expression devint encore plus lumineuse. Il s'agenouilla près de moi, me prenant les mains sur mes genoux. Il me déposa un doux baiser et je le regardai d'un air interrogateur. Il sortit alors un petit écrin en velours bleu nuit de sa poche et je retins mon souffle. Mon frère se leva d'un bond mais Matthieu le retint tant bien que mal tandis que Tiffany était rayonnante.

« Sakura, nos débuts ont été pour le moins...houleux. J'ai su te découvrir, t'apprécier pour tes qualités, ta façon de toujours penser aux autres, de te dévouer pour tes amis et ta famille, ta façon de toujours sourire et de ne jamais te laisser abattre. J''espère un jour avoir autant de ces qualités et c'est pour ça que je suis si heureux d'être à tes côtés, et pour toujours. Plus aucun obstacle ne se mettra sur notre chemin à présent. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je te demande si, un jour prochain, tu voudrais devenir ma femme. Être ma fiancée, être ma promise, que nous soyons liés pour l'éternité ? »

Je restai sans voix. Ce fut ainsi que Lionel et moi nous nous étions fiancés, enfin sûrs de nos sentiments, la magie nous avait liés. Je fermai les yeux de bonheur. Un bonheur qui fut détruit à peine six mois plus tard.

Je les rouvris et eut un mouvement de recul. Je me trouvais dans un espace si noir, si velouté, si lugubre…Je pouvais presque emprisonner la pénombre dans mes mains. Je commençai à paniquer, que faisais-je ici ? Où étaient passés les autres ?

Une lumière aveuglante apparut près de moi, je me cachai les yeux par mon bras et quand la luminosité fut plus agréable, je me retournai vers sa source.

Clow Read était là, devant moi, paisible et toujours aussi nonchalant. Il me lança un regard inquiet, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Sakura, si tu savais comme je suis désolé. »

Mon esprit essayait d'assimiler les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Je sentis une colère monter en moi, je me rappelai de la guerre, du coup des cartes, de mon saut temporel, des Hunger Games.

« Et vous croyez que c'est suffisant ? Et pourquoi je vous vois ? Je suis morte, c'est ça ? Enfin j'aurais la paix… »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es la chasseuse de cartes, je t'ai choisie pour une bonne raison. Certaines choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'avais prévu. Mais ta mission n'est pas terminée, tu vas encore accomplir de grandes choses. »

Je secouai la tête. « Je suis lasse Clow. Où étiez-vous durant la grande Guerre ? Saviez vous qu'il allait nous trahir ? Votre propre sang ! »

Il soupira. « Disons que les astres étaient plutôt confus sur ce point. Mais laisse-lui une chance, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. »

« Ah forcément, je me suis pris un billet première classe pour ce pays de fou, encore pire que les horreurs que j'ai vues à notre époque. Pourquoi ici et maintenant Clow ? J'ai _besoin_ de savoir. »Il plongea ses yeux dans ses miens alors qu'un son de cloche proche de celui de Katia se fit entendre.

« Tu dois protéger le fils de Sydreil. Il sera très important dans ta quête. Sors vivante de cette arène et protège-le. Les astres sont encore confus sur celui qui gagnera ton cœur, mais je sais qu'avec toi, tout ira bien. »

Je me sentis partir, la sensation étrange de quitter mon corps factice pour aller me retrouver dans une autre dimension.

« Ah non pas encore Clow. Qui est ce descendant ? Et mon cœur n'est pas à prendre depuis que votre descendant direct s'est amusé avec ! Et bon sang comment je ferais sans mes pouvoirs pour gagner et assurer ma quête ? »

Je m'éloignai de plus en plus, ne voyant plus distinctement Clow.

« Répondez bon sang ! » hurlai-je.

« Je serai là pour te guider Sakura, je serai là où tu auras besoin de moi. Aie confiance en moi et en les cartes. Elles ne t'ont jamais abandonnée. »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, je fus transpercée par un rayon lumineux d'une blancheur éclatante. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors sur le visage contorsionné de haine de Tysha, le vent souffla de nouveau dans mes oreilles où le sang tapait. La douleur reprit alors possession de mon corps et je sentis que j'étais sur le point de ne plus avoir la moindre parcelle d'oxygène dans les poumons. Je poussai alors un cri de rage envers elle, envers mes souvenirs qui me rappelaient ma situation misérable, envers Clow et les cartes, envers Li, envers tous ceux qui avaient disparus par ma faute ou qui m'avaient abandonnée. J'arrivai à me libérer un bras par je-ne-sais-quelle force et lui pris la gorge. Elle sembla surprise et à vrai dire, effrayée. Je lui choppai le cou et la repoussai à quelques mètres de moi par une force inconnue. Mon corps était en effervescence.

_Clow._

Je me remis à genoux et attrapai rapidement mon couteau de chasse. Je me ruai sur elle et me mis au-dessus d'elle. Son regard transpirait la peur mais aussi une certaine résignation, comme si elle acceptait la mort, sachant qu'elle ne m'offrirait pas de supplication. Cela m'allait très bien.

« Je suis désolée, je vais faire ça rapidement » lui murmurai-je si doucement qu'elle seule m'entendit. Encore sonnée par le choc, une seule lueur de reconnaissance apparut dans ses yeux sans que son corps ne bouge. Je lui tranchai la gorge d'un coup précis et net. Elle mourut en quelques secondes. La jugulaire tranchée m'envoyait des giclées de sang assez importantes et je me retirai vite. Mon haut était imbibé et je sentis le liquide chaud me coller à la peau en même temps que le sang séché du garçon du Huit. Je me levai alors, alerte, le couteau à la main, prête à en découdre. Les paroles de Clow résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. Je devais en faire abstraction pour l'instant.

« Du calme, Miss Hémoglobine. On est entre amis maintenant. »

Je me retournai vers la voix qui me parvenait à ma gauche. Je lançai le couteau vers la source et il se planta dans une des caisses près de Cato. Il souleva un sourcil.

« Pas mal, le lancer. »

« Si j'avais réussi, il serait arrivé dans ton crâne. » répondis-je hargneuse.

Cato se tenait là, à sept mètres de moi environ, fiché de sa compagne Clove, petite, brune, sa ceinture de couteau en travers du buste, une envie claire de m'en envoyer un en pleine tronche. Les deux du Un se tenaient un peu en arrière, Cato était clairement le mâle alpha de ce groupe. La blondinette, Glimmer je crois, tenait un arc d'une main peu habile, elle ne saurait viser un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine la pauvre, et le garçon avait un air un peu simplet et foutu comme une brindille. Mais vue la note qu'il avait eu, il devait savoir manier les armes. Je ne voyais pas Peeta et commençai à paniquer en me retournant un peu de tous les côtés.

« Du calme chérie, ton amoureux n'est pas loin. Tiens, le voilà, justement ! »

Je vis alors Peeta, soutenu par le garçon du Onze, Tresh. Il semblait blessé à l'aine mais arrivait à se mouvoir sans trop de difficulté. Je me précipitai vers eux et fis asseoir Peeta sur l'une des caisses. Je lançais un regard méfiant à Tresh.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Lançai-je plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il sonda mon regard un instant. Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous vous êtes fait attaqués par les tributs du Quatre, ils avaient clairement décidé de vous abattre. J'ai réussi à aider Peeta et j'ai transpercé ce mec avec mon épée, j'allais aller t'aider avec Glimmer mais tu as fait littéralement voler cette fille. Et tu t'en es occupée comme une professionnelle, il faut l'avouer. Qui aurait cru ça du Douze. »

Je grognai.

« Et du Onze alors ? »

Il émit un petit rire et je le regardai dubitative.

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu as de la répartie, même dans les moments difficiles, c'est toujours bon à savoir. »

Je me tournai alors vers Peeta, qui m'adressait un sourire rayonnant pour son état.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? » Lui demandais-je, recommençant à paniquer.

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, un coup d'épée perdu, c'est superficiel et j'ai arrêté de saigner très vite. »

Je lui soulevai sa chemise et vis que son flanc droit portait une belle balafre. Mais elle était nette, sans boursouflure et le sang était déjà coagulé. Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Tu vois, ça va aller. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander, tu as le cou tout violet. »

Je portai la main à mon cou, à l'endroit où le bras de Tysha avait appuyé sans vergogne, pour m'ôter toute vie. Cette fille qui savait qui j'étais sans que je sache la moindre chose sur elle, à part son nom. Le Capitole changeait les gens, les utilisait à sa guise, pour ses propres besoins, mais ne regretterait jamais les pertes. Mais c'était moi qui lui avais enlevé la vie. Un geste dur, significatif, qui vous marque à vie. Eux n'auraient pas à subir ce sang sur les mains, sur le corps, sur le visage. Cette odeur métallique atroce, ce jet chaud et poisseux, ce dernier souffle agonisant qui vous revient sans cesse aux oreilles.

« Je… Ça va. »

« Et on vous dérange peut-être ? Va falloir aider à ranger ! »

Je me retournai alors vers le petit groupe et attrapai une épée au pied de Peeta, la brandissant devant moi, restant à distance du groupe.

« Et il se passe quoi, maintenant ? »

Ils se regardèrent et leurs sourires sardoniques me donnèrent une sincère envie de frapper quelque chose.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, nous avons comme qui dirait formé une alliance. »

Je comptai alors que nous étions sept dans cette alliance. Je me tournai alors vers Tresh.

« Tu es le seul sans ton binôme, alors que tu pourrais gagner avec elle, pourquoi tu es resté ici ? C'est suspect. »

Il me regarda de travers et, sentant les autres se posaient exactement la même question, il répondit pour sa survie.

« Rue s'est échappée avant que je n'ai pu la rejoindre. Nous nous parlions mais elle a dû prendre peur avec ma carrure de Carrière. J'ai été retardé par la fille du Six et le garçon du Neuf alors, quand je me suis retourné, plus aucune trace d'elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne gagnerons pas. »

Je hochai la tête, cela me semblait plausible. Après tout, j'avais bien retrouvé Peeta après quelques tueries.

« Ça nous va, de toute façon, nous n'oublions pas qu'à la fin nous nous battrons en binômes. » Lança Cato d'une voix forte. « Mais pour l'instant il faut se soigner, faire un inventaire et commencer des rondes. Les sbires du Capitole et leurs alliés ne vont pas nous laisser tranquille et ils vont vouloir nos réserves. Ils en ont pris une bonne partie déjà, des sacs, des armes, ils ont fait une razzia pendant qu'on était occupés et ont détalé comme des lapins. À croire qu'ils savaient quoi prendre… »

Je compris son allusion. Avaient-ils des informations qui nous étaient inconnues ? Des tuyaux pour survivre ? Des emplacements stratégiques ? Je secouai la tête.

« Bon, Glimmer, va aider Peeta à se soigner. » Je gardai mon épée en joue. Cato sourit.

« Ne fais pas ta jalouse, elle a une formation d'infirmière. Elle l'a eue dans le centre d'entraînement du Un, on peut avoir une spécialité. »

J'abaissai alors mon épée, lasse, fatiguée, poisseuse, et j'avais envie de me poser pour réfléchir au flot d'informations qui inondait mon cerveau. Glimmer passa à côté de moi et emmena Peeta à l'intérieur de la corne.

« Marvel et Tresh, vous allez me faire l'inventaire des armes, ce qui nous serait le plus utile ici et celle à emporter pour chasser. Clove, va vérifier les stocks de nourriture que l'on a et combien de temps nous pourrions tenir. Sakura et moi nous allons évaluer les dégâts, ils n'ont pas encore repris les corps. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et se mit à sa tache assignée. Une telle force de commandement était impressionnante, surtout après seulement une dizaine de minutes de Jeux. Il s'approcha de moi et nous fîmes alors le tour de la corne pour évaluer le nombre de mort et donc les possibles ennemis, alliés de Li . L'horreur, si elle n'avait pas encore pris toute l'ampleur de son nom, me frappa en cet instant. Nous enjambions des corps décapités, la tête ayant roulée plus loin, l'os de la colonne apparent, les nerfs et muscles pendant comme de vulgaires fils. Une marionnette désarticulée. Certains corps avaient pris une posture si bizarre que ça en devenait dérangeant, une foire aux atrocités, des membres totalement méconnaissables par rapport au reste du corps. Nous dénombrâmes huit victimes. J'aperçus alors Tysha quand nous finissions notre reconnaissance. Je m'approchai d'elle d'un pas incertain, de peur d'un quelconque tour de passe-passe.

« Elle est morte tu sais, elle ne va pas te sauter à la gorge. » essaya de plaisanter Cato.

Je m'agenouillai alors à côté d'elle. Ses traits étaient assez fins et sa peau bronzé typique du district de la pêche, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire. Ses yeux verts ressortaient, totalement vides d'expression. Je me demandais ce qu'elle savait de moi, ce que Li , ce que le capitole, lui avaient raconté. Je me demandais si elle avait été heureuse, si sa vie avait valu la peine d'être vécu, si ma main lui avait salvatrice ou condamnable. Je pouvais sentir la mort planer au-dessus d'elle. Comme pour rendre mes métaphores réelles, un hovercraft se matérialisa au-dessus de nous, envoyant des bourrasques de vents violent autour de nous. Cato me cria de dégager de là. Je fis alors un geste simple et plein de sens : je lui fermai les yeux et lui embrassai le front. Le moins que je puisse faire. Je retournai alors en courant vers Cato et laissai l'hovercraft emportait les huit corps qui jonchaient le sol. Nous retournâmes alors vers les autres.

« Alors, Clove ? »

« Nous devrions tenir deux bonnes semaines. Mais il manque énormément de sacs à dos, j'en avais repéré plusieurs de couleurs orange ou vert et ils ont tous disparus. Ils nous ont amputé d'une bonne partie du butin. » Dit-elle fulminante.

Cato lui posa une main rassurante et surtout imposante sur l'épaule. « Nous pouvons tenir toujours plus qu'eux et nous avons la plupart des armes et sûrement de l'eau. Nous les aurons. »

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et hocha la tête. Elle ressentait plus pour lui que les envies sexuelles qu'il m'avait décrites au bal, c'était certain. Je me demandais si d'autres couples, ou duo à relation ambiguë, étaient présents dans ces Jeux. Et savoir qu'un seul de ces duos sortirait vivant me donnait la nausée. C'était injuste. Tellement injuste.

« Bon, Marvel, viens avec moi, nous allons monter la garde pendant que Tresh continuera l'inspection des armes. Glimmer, commence à installer le campement et Clove, la nourriture. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. « Toi Sakura, va t'occuper de Peeta et j'aimerais que tu nous prépare un plan d'attaque. »

Je le regardai interloquée.

« Je sais à ta façon de regarder l'arène que tu es sereine et à l'aise. Nous sommes tous un peu effrayés par cet environnement peu propice et si différent des années précédentes. Tu es la clé de tout ça et vu comment beaucoup t'en veulent, tu nous seras un élément précieux. »

Il sonda les autres du regard, pour avoir leur approbation ou pour asseoir son autorité. Sans doute les deux. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et la décision fut prise. Nous partîmes tous vaquer à notre tâche, comme des adolescents dans un camp de vacances. Totalement irréel. J'arrêtai de divaguer et rejoignis en quelques foulées l'endroit où se tenait Peeta. Il était torse nu, un bandage blanc et frais lui entourant une partie du buste. Je m'assis alors en face de lui, me laissant lourdement tomber sur une caisse. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, essayant de faire le vide.

« Alors ? » réussis-je à articuler malgré mes nerfs qui retombaient.

« Je vais bien, nous avons trouvé une pommade miracle et je serai comme neuf d'ici quelques jours. Et je peux toujours me battre, alors nous sommes vernis. »

Je fis un mouvement de tête.

« Et après ? Cette alliance est bénéfique pour maintenant, mais après ? »

« Ne pense pas à ça. J'ai vu beaucoup d'éditions de Jeux, tu pourras utiliser ma connaissance. Cette édition promet d'être pleine de surprises mais au moins nous sommes sûrs de pouvoir nous défendre, manger et nous soigner à volonté. Nous devons d'abord essayer d'éliminer Li et sa bande. Après, ça se déroulera comme ça devra. »

Je soupirai. Il avait raison et je le savais, mais ça me dépassait. Il s'arrêta de parler un moment et je pus sentir sa gêne. Je relevai alors la tête et croisai son regard incertain.

« Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on s'est fait attaquer, je te regardais, prise au piège aussi, et tu as sombré quelques minutes dans l'inconscience. Tu semblais morte et j'ai entendu... Enfin... disons que j'ai senti quelque chose d'anormal. »

Je tiquai.

« Comment ça, entendu ? Si j'étais inconsciente, je n'ai pas pu être très bavarde. »

Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers moi, lançant des regards alertes autour de lui.

« Je t'ai _entendue. _Comme si j'étais connecté à toi, des images, des sons, des sensations étranges. Et un nom… Clow Read ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux. J'étais complétement sous le choc. Comment diable avait-il pu entendre, ou lire dans mon esprit, chose déjà ardue pour un magicien expérimenté à cause des protections qu'on m'avait inculquées ? Je lui attrapai le col et le rapprochai encore plus de moi, pour être certaine de ne pas être entendue ou vue.

« Tu as trente secondes pour m'expliquer ce qui cloche chez toi, j'avais des doutes depuis le début mais maintenant que nos vies sont constamment en danger, tu vas me cracher le morceau ou je t'assure que je t'étripe de mes propres mains, _magicien_. »

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!_


	19. Note

**Note**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Après avoir reçu plusieurs PM ces derniers temps après 3 mois d'absences ( je m'en excuse encore une fois), je voulais vous rassurer et vous dire que cette histoire est loin d'être abandonnée et le chapitre 19 est en cours d'écriture (je vous prendrais bien un screenshot mais pas de spoilers =P)_

_Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires/Trads, vous savez que je suis revenu depuis samedi dernier et que je serais la sans problème jusqu'en septembre prochain (après c'est un peu vague)._

_Donc je ne peux pas vous promettre que samedi il y aura un chapitre de publier mais le 26 sera le retour de notre chère Sakura et des Hunger Games._

_Le rythme de publication passera peut être de deux par mois, je jugerais si je fais des chapitres plus long ou si je les divise pour continuer un/semaine._

_J'espère vous avoir rassurer et en tant que première auteur à avoir fait ce crossover, je ne compte pas la lâcher de sitôt !_

_Je tenais encore à remercier les revieweurs, les mises en alertes/favoris, les personnes dont je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence dans mes lecteurs et qui m'ont envoyés des PM, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, c'est un plaisir de partager cette histoire qui me tient tant à cœur._

_Alors reprenez foi et restez aux aguets !_


	20. Barbarie

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Eh oui me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre :)_

_Alors je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps (4 mois si je compte bien) et je suis désolé de ce temps d'attente, mais je suis bel et bien revenue !_

_Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore plein d'idées et je pense que l'histoire ne dépassera pas les 30 chapitres pour mieux commencer la deuxième partie !_

_Je prendrais un peu d'avance dessus mais elle ne devrait pas arriver trop tard :)_

_Je compte publier toutes les 2 semaines pour être certaine de tenir le rythme mais si l'inspiration est débordante, je reprendrais le rythme tous les samedis!_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon point à ceux et celles qui reconnaîtront le clin d'oeil à une série que j'adore!_

* * *

_Petit récapitulatif des morts: Tributs mâle et femelle du Quatre, Garçon du Cinq, Fille du Six, Garçon du sept, Garçon du huit et Fille du huit, Garçon et Fille du neuf, Fille du Dix._

* * *

**Barbarie**

Je lâchais Peeta rapidement car Glimmer revenait à l'intérieur à la corne d'abondance. Il me regardait avec un regard perdu. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait voulu dire en parlant de Clow Read. La blonde du Un me lança un regard légèrement suspect. On aurait dit qu'elle se méfiait de moi, elle avait raison mais elle avait soigné Peeta alors je décidais de rester en dehors des conflits pour l'instant. Je me levais et commençait à regarder les armes autour de moi. Les grandes caisses noires de tailles différentes me faisaient espérer des choses autres que des armes blanches. Je commençais à inspecter celles qui étaient dans la périphérie, l'ouvrant d'u geste sec, débouclant d'abord les lourdes attaches en argent. Des haches aux manches noirs carbones, des armes presque moyenâgeuses qui pourraient vous fendre le crane en deux secondes, des sabres de différentes tailles, des nunchakus. Je haussais un sourcil devant ces derniers, je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'armes japonaises avait encore leur place dans ce monde. J'ignorais sublimement Peeta et je me dirigeais vers un autre tas d'arme et Tresh rentra à ce moment-là dans la corne.

« Alors Sakura, tu trouves ce qui te plait ? Il ne reste pas grand-chose dehors c'était assez éparpillés et certaines armes ont été remontés avec les morts. J'ai quand même pu en entasser à l'entrée mais je pense qu'on trouvera peut-être des choses intéressantes dans ces caisses. »

J'hochais imperceptiblement la tête et je le senti me rejoindre à ma gauche pour continuer l'inspection minutieuse de nos boucliers de survie pour les prochains jours. Les minutes qui suivirent furent décisives : Tresh m'appela vivement et je pus découvrir avec joie un amas d'armes à feu rustiques, certains qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'ancestrales même mais les plus récents, des mécanismes semblables à ceux utiliser durant la seconde guerre mondiale et la guerre froide m'étaient familiers. J'offris un sourire sincère à Tresh et engouffrer un 9mm dans mon pantalon et j'enfilais en travers de mon épaule un FA-MAS, pratique pour éliminer mes cibles à distance. Je remercierais mes entrainements drastiques en sortant vivante de cette boucherie. Sans un regard pour Peeta, je sortis pour parler stratégie avec le reste du groupe, laissant Glimmer et Tresh derrière.

« C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Tu comptes te défendre comment, petit génie ? » Me lança acidement la brunette aussi aimable qu'un roquet.

Je lui retournais un sourire hypocrite en m'avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction. Je me postais à environs cinq mètres d'elle et fis volte face. Les détonations s'enchainèrent alors, avec un recul qui m'était familier mais assez douloureux vue le manque de pratique. Les balles décrivirent un bel arc de cercle, laissant des éclats de béton et de ciment avec une façade criblée de trous. Le cri aigu et perçant de Clove serait presque passé inaperçu si elle n'avait pas criée comme un cochon que l'on étrangle en se réfugiant dans les bras de Cato arrivé en catastrophe.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Hurla-t-elle, toujours cramponné au grand blond alors que je me retournais. « C'est quoi ça ? Et comment elle a pu réussir un tour pareil ? »

Cato la détacha, ou plutôt extirpa les ongles de Clove de son bras. Son regard bleu ciel s'ancra dans le mien. Il semblait me sonder comme pour déceler toutes traces d'anomalies ou de danger. Il valait mieux qu'il se méfie, ces Jeux étaient avant tout une guerre pour notre survie. Nous devions tous rester sur nos gardes.

« Eh bien, ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir. » Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

Je lui lançais un sourire sardonique. Je haussais les épaules d'un air faussement innocent. Les cris hystériques de cette froussarde de Clove firent rappliquer au pas de courses Tresh, Marvel, Glimmer et Peeta. Ils regardèrent d'un air incrédule les traces de balles dans le mur, de part et d'autre de Clove et Cato. Peeta me lançait un regard inquiet et je faisais une grimace peu amène sur mon visage. Je commençais déjà à me lasser de ces Jeux, je voulais vite en finir, ces gens là me tapaient déjà sur le système. Ils m'empêchaient de comprendre mon véritable but, ma véritable destinée. La façon dont la trajectoire de ces balles avait dévié me confortait dans l'idée que le monde avait encore de la magie. L'atmosphère enregistrait depuis des millénaires les flux de la magie orientale et occidentale. L'origine primaire de la magie, et de toutes les créatures associées, était restée un mystère. J'avais étudié cette question avec Anthony à Londres, lors des prémisses de cette guerre abominable, le fait que certains de nos congénères aient profité de ces évènements catastrophiques pour y ajouter leurs grains de sels. Se révéler aux humains, profiter des avantages que la nature leur avait donné pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et c'est là, sur fond de peur dû aux déchainements de la planète, que la guerre s'était déclenchée. La magicienne qui était en moi arrivait à sentir ce flux si particulier, les gouvernements, les peuples, les idéaux avaient beau éternellement se renouveler, cette sensation, elle, perdurait.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous voulez déjà vous entretuer ? Alors qu'on n'a pas encore affronté nos premières bêtes ou mutations ? Allez-y, ça en fera moins pour nous ! » Lança Tresh, visiblement énervé. Je soupirais fortement.

« Pardon Tresh. Ca n'arrivera plus. »

Clove fit un petit bruit dédaigneux avec ses lèvres. « Oh la pauvre poupée ne le refera plus. Tu as bien raison, tu pourrais te faire mal. »

J'hallucinais. Cette fille était vraiment la pire conne que je n'avais jamais vue. Et pourtant, j'avais vu des gens aussi bête que leurs pieds se faire tuer mais elle, elle avait été éduquée et conditionnée à être une vraie peau de vache.

Je passais une main sur mon visage et laissais échapper un petit rire.

« Oh non ma chère Clove, je voulais dire que ça n'arrivera plus dans le sens où la prochaine fois, je ne te _raterais_ pas. » Je lui offris un de mes plus beaux sourires que j'espérais carnassier.

Je vis sa pomme d'Adam faire un mouvement rapide et brutal sur sa gorge. L'effet escompté était donc parfait.

« Bon si ces petites gamineries sont enfin terminés… » Dit Cato d'un ton sans appel. Nous nous taisions tous attendant la suite des événements. « Bien. Puisque tout le monde est réunit, on va pouvoir mettre les choses au point. Glimmer ? Marvel ? »

Glimmer s'avança et se planta entre Cato et Clove et moi-même. « J'ai effectué l'inventaire des provisions, nous aurons de quoi tenir deux bonnes semaines mais je pense que l'on devrait trouver les points d'eau potables et de chasse si il y en a. Nous pourrons peut être débusquer les autres tributs et les exterminer rapidement. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne disais rien pour l'instant. Marvel prit le relais.

« Au final je n'ai pas reconnu la tête de tous les morts, certains étaient assez amochés. » Dit-il avec un petit rire. Dégoutant. « Je sais qu'on a tué les deux du quatre, des surentrainés en moins. Il y avait huit autres corps, je dirais quatre mecs et quatre filles mais je ne suis pas sûr. Des couples de districts mais nous verrons ça avec l'illumination dans le ciel ce soir. »

Cato acquiesça. Tresh poursuivit.

« Nous avons réussit à garder toutes les vivres qui étaient entreposées en masse malgré la disparition de la majorité des sacs et affaires éparpillées autour de la corne. Niveau arme, nous sommes gâtés, à voir avec les préférences de chacun. Je vois que Sakura a trouvé les siennes. »

Je reprenais enfin conscience de la situation. « Oui enfin il faut que je vérifie encore le types de munitions pour ces armes à feu, je peux vous assurer que cela me renseignera sur les dangers que nous aurons surement à affronter. »

Cato fit un pas en avant et les autres se regroupèrent de manière à ce que nous formions un cercle. Peeta se tenait à ma droite et Clove à ma gauche. Cato se trouvait à côté de Clove et Marvel et Glimmer fermait le cercle. Nous nous regardions tous à tour de rôle, méfiants, nous étions une meute de 'Carrières' assez nombreuses, nous pensions déjà à qui tuer et comment. Ces Jeux s'annonçaient comme une bataille faite de stratégie et de manipulation. J'essayais de me refocaliser sur le moment présent.

« Alors maintenant parlons des choses sérieuses. Notre façon de survivre et de débusquer le reste des tributs. » Cato parlait d'une voix calme et son ton se faisait conspirateur. Comme si les caméras et les micros planqués n'importe où dans cette arène ne pouvaient pas nous enregistrer. « Alors Sakura, je vois que tu comprend cette arène, tu peux nous en dire quoi ? Par rapport aux autres années ? »

Je soupirais. Je devais faire extrêmement attention à ce que je disais. Je savais déjà que Snow voulait me tuer et je ne doutais pas qu'il allait être particulièrement imaginatif pour essayer de me mettre six pieds sous terre. Mais avouer qui j'étais et je pariais que j'éclaterais en milliers de petits morceaux de chair. Et j'espérais encore faire un bout de chemin. Et revenir pour botter son cul par la même occasion.

« Jusqu'ici, on peut dire qu'on se trouve dans une ville. Une ville d'avant le Capitole. Le fleuve là-bas ne doit surement pas être potable et les créatures aquatiques ne doivent pas être amicale non plus. Pour les bâtiments, je pense que nous aurons des pièges élaborés à l'intérieur mais ils pourront être intéressant pour se cacher et pouvoir attaquer sans être à portée de tir. Les créatures ou mutations que nous allons rencontré, ça je pense que cela dépendra de l'imagination des Juges. Et elle a l'air particulièrement exacerbée cette année. »

Clove m'interrompit avec sa rudesse légendaire. « Et comment tu sais que c'est une ville d'avant la révolution, hein ? C'est quoi ton problème ? et les mutations tu devrais savoir lesquelles on devrait affronter, tu ne suivais les Jeux dans ton district de bouseux ? T'es qui putain ? »

Je restais interloquée une minute, me demandant si lui briser la nuque serait l'alternative la plus agréable pour tout le monde. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre mes pensées en action que Peeta lui envoyait son poing dans la figure.

Clove tomba à terre, Tresh attrapa Peeta pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur Clove et Cato se plaça devant elle en position de d'attaque.

« C'est quoi ton problème, blondinet ?! Tu veux qu'on règle ça entre hommes, tapette qui frappe des filles ? » Hurla Cato.

Peeta continuait de s'agiter et Tresh, malgré sa carrure imposante, semblait avoir du mal à le contenir. Je fis un pas en arrière pour éviter des coups perdus.

« Mon district de bouseux l'emmerde, la sale brunette. Et tu sais très bien que tu buterais n'importe quelle fille si elle se mettait en travers de ton chemin. Tu es vraiment un sale hypocrite doublé d'un crétin. Et Tresh, LACHE- »

Un bruit effroyable, un craquement venu des profondeurs de la Terre. Ou de l'arène dans ce cas là.

Nous nous arrêtions tous, sur nos gardes. Clove se releva avec difficulté et son nez saignait en abondance. Elle l'essuyait avec le revers de sa manche. Je portais mon attention sur Glimmer et Marvel qui s'étaient légèrement éloigné de nous. J'avais une mauvaise impression. Une très mauvaise impression.

Un deuxième craquement à réveiller les morts se fit de nouveau entendre. La force du choc nous fit tous tomber à terre, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes, Clove était retombé sur son cul, Cato se rattrapa sur son avant bras et Tresh et Peeta s'effondrèrent par terre dans un mouvement peu gracile.

On aurait dit que toute l'atmosphère, le sol, l'air, les bâtiments, l'eau, tout était en train de vibrer. Je sentais mon corps qui devenait de plus en plus insensible, des sensations de fourmis. Je savais que cela allait ralentir mes mouvements et je savais éperdument que c'était le bu recherché. A voir quelles agréables surprises nous attendaient.

La seconde vibration s'arrêta aussi vite que la première. Les bourdonnements avaient pris place dans ma tête et j'expérimentais des difficultés à me relever, tout comme les autres. Cependant, mon attention se focalisa sur Marvel et Glimmer qui ouvraient des yeux effarés, effrayés, mortifiés. On pouvait déduire beaucoup des yeux d'une personne : la façon dont elle les plissait, le niveau d'humidité de ses pupilles, la vitesse de battement des paupières, la dilation de la pupille, le moindre éclatement de vaisseau dans l'œil, donnant ainsi une couleur sang à l'œil. Cette même couleur que j'observais alors dans les yeux de Glimmer. L'écartement de ses yeux et son visage drainé de toutes ces couleurs n'annonçaient rien qui vaille. Je fermais les yeux un instant et c'est la que je les attendis. Un pas léger, rapide, comme le bruissement léger d'une feuille au gré du vent. Un bruit de succion fait dans l'attention de vous hérisser les poils du le nuque. Des langues pointues et aiguisées comme des couteaux près à vous faire subir les pires supplices. Comment avaient ils su ? Avaient ils disparus ? Ou Snow les avait gardé dans des cellules, mis en place leur reproduction particulière ? Ou pire, ils les avaient reproduits, des mutations encore plus vicieuses et dangereuses.

Je me ressaisissais et me relevais rapidement. Peeta et Tresh étaient déjà sur leurs pieds et se ruaient sur la corne pour prendre des armes. Cato aidait Clove à se relever et ils sortaient des couteaux à longues lames, l'œil bien résigné à se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Marvel et Glimmer se relevaient difficilement et des petits jappements terrorisés sortaient de la bouche de cette dernière. Je sautais sur mes pieds et me retournais vivement. A droite de la Corne d'abondance, au détour d'un bâtiment bétonné, totalement craquelé, le vent battait avec fureur la grande rue et laissait apparaître dans un nuage de poussière, ces créatures abominables. Les secousses venaient surement de leur sortie des sous sols ou carrément de sous l'asphalte. Je devais vite évaluer leur nombre, et surtout, trouver les munitions adaptées. Je ne les avais presque jamais combattu à mains nues. Une première. Même si ma condition physique s'était améliorée durant ces deux dernières semaines, j'allais devoir utiliser toutes mes forces dans cette bataille.

Ils devaient être environ une vingtaine vue d'ici. Mais je me doutais qu'une possible meute nous attendait.

Je commençais à courir vers la Corne, me rapprochant inexorablement d'eux. Leurs souffles putrides et leurs crocs acérés se faisaient de plus ne plus ressentir de secondes en secondes.

« Bougez vous. Prenez des lances, des pieux, des trucs pointus. Du bois ou du métal, de l'argent de préférence. Mais surtout du bois. » Hurlais-je alors que le vacarme dû aux vibrations recommençait. Nous tanguions et luttions pour rester debout. Tresh et Peeta cherchait activement selon mes directives. Cato et Clove n'étaient plus dans mon champ de vision. J'ouvrais les caisses en acier et les pousser activement sur les côtés pour trouver des munitions. Une, deux, trois, quatre boîtes. Toujours rien. Je criais ma rage alors que Tresh se jetait dans la bataille, sortant comme une furie de la Corne. Les premiers cris de combat me parvinrent.

« Eh merde ! » Lançai-je.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe putain ? Pourquoi tu sembles savoir avec quoi les attaquer ? » Cria Peeta, alors que le vacarme devenait carrément assourdissant.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je pense. Frappe au cœur, pas à côté. Ou arrache-leur la tête. Fais le et ne discute pas. »

J'ouvrais une énième boîte. Je trouvais enfin des balles lourdes, douces et brillantes. Je chargeais mon pistolet et attrapais un pieu agrémenté d'un manche en argent. A croire que nous allions vraiment en rencontrer durant tous ces Jeux.

« On y va. » Lançai-je à Peeta sans un regard.

Je contournais la Corne avec une rapidité surprenante. La première vision que j'eus de la scène de combat, ce fut le sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des giclées, des mares de sang. Je vis Clove enfoncer avec une ardeur sans nom une lance en plein dans l'abdomen de la créature. Elle tomba à genoux, visiblement étonnée de la force de la brune. Clove se retourna vers moi, un sourire carnassier s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors tu vois petite fille du district Douze, on sait parfaitement se débrouiller ! »

« Espèce de conne ! » Hurlai-je.

Je me jetais devant elle, la créature s'était relevée, une rangée de dents ensanglantées, bien ruisselantes, se dégageait dans un sourire démoniaque. La bête arracha la lance comme si elle avait été piquée par un simple cure dent et se rua sur Clove. Je m'interposais à la dernière minute et enfonçais profondément le pieu en bois dans sa cage thoracique. Le manche en argent touchait sa peau tellement je l'avais poignardé profondément. La peau fit un bruit de grésillement, comme une marque au fer rouge, avant qu'elle ne se durcisse à une vitesse éclaire. Les vaisseaux sanguins gonflèrent et prirent une teinte grisâtre avant de se dilater si vite que le corps explosa en une centaine de morceaux visqueux et sanglants. J'étais littéralement recouverte de sang, poisseux, chaud, sentant le fer à plein nez. Une nausée me prit et je la refrénais bien vite pour notre survie à tous. Clove et Glimmer poussait des cris à vous exploser les tympans.

« Vous avez vu ? Visez le cœur les gars. ALLEZ ! » Cria Cato. Heureusement un qui était réactif.

« Surtout utilisez le bois, l'argent ne fera que les blesser mais ca vous permettra de les immobiliser avant de leur fourrer le cœur de bois ! » Rajoutai-je assez fort pour essayer de couvrir le bruit des vrombissements du sol.

Je gardais Peeta dans mon champ de vision, sur ma gauche, Tresh plus en avant, utilisant sa force herculéenne, les plantant avec des lances à bois à 25 mètres. Il en empala deux comme ça, impressionnant. Peeta avait une force assez développée pour les contenir, même en combat rapproché. La force de ses bras de boulanger lui faisait ressortir la main dans le dos des créatures. Un vrai trou dans leur cœur. Son bras était recouvert de bouts de corps et ruisselait littéralement. Charmant.

« Il n'en reste que huit ! On se les fait ! » Cria Tresh.

Je hochais la tête vigoureusement et courrait vers un couple de bête. La piscine, au sens littéral, de sang nous entourant pouvait tourner à mon avantage. Je sortais mon flingue de ma botte, je devais à tous prix éviter leurs crocs, j'avais déjà eu une expérience désagréable et même si ces mutations ne correspondaient pas parfaitement aux bêtes que j'avais connue, Snow avait du les rendre encore plus dangereuses. Je courrais et tirais sans hésitation en plein cœur de la bête sur ma gauche son corps explosa littéralement, ses viscères et encore plus de sang jaillirent à ma figure. Je fermais les yeux et me jetais à plat ventre en attendant les crocs fusaient sur moi. Je me retournais, à genoux à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que la créature se ruait sur moi. J'avais à peine le temps de tirer que le canon de mon revolver était déjà dans sa poitrine, les balles se logeant directement dans son cœur, sans prendre la peine de tracer leurs chemins sifflants dans l'air. Je me retrouvais alors littéralement en lui : son corps se répandit sur moi comme une seconde peau visqueuse, j'avais l'impression de peser dix kilos de plus. L'odeur âcre et les bouts de corps poisseux eurent raison de mon estomac. Je me vidais par terre, à mes genoux. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma vue commençait à devenir floue. Je relevais lentement la tête et tout sembla se passait au ralenti.

Marvel et Glimmer qui criaient, recouvert de sang. Glimmer se tenait la hanche comme si on lui avait arraché un énorme bout de chair. Marvel semblait complétement perdu et il prit le bras de Glimmer et attrapa un sac plein a craquer dans la corne et ils s'éloignèrent. J'aurais voulu prévenir les autres, leur crier qu'ils allaient nous laisser en plan mais ma voix restait coincée dans ma gorge. Aucun son ne voulait sortir. Aucune possibilité. Juste la promesse de deux nouveaux adversaires. Enfin bientôt plus qu'un, l'infection, la douleur et la folie allait bientôt gagnaient Glimmer. Bien fait, sale déserteur.

J'entendis de loin des cris, des pas, des éclaboussures se rapprochaient de moi. J'eus le temps de voir Peeta accourir vers moi, sa chevelure blonde totalement imprégné de rouge. Un cri de douleur, un cri à vous fendre l'âme. Et je plongeais dans l'inconscience, ma tête heurtant le sol dans un bruit étouffé par le liquide âpre.

…

Je me réveillais, complétement perdu. Je battais rapidement des paupières et me relevais rapidement. Trop rapidement. Ma tête commença à tourner et je me raccrochais aux draps. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je reconnus l'odeur apaisante de Peeta.

« Enfin réveillée ? tu n'as rien ? » Me demanda-t-il de sa voix inquiète.

Je me passais les mains sur le visage et soupirais d'un ton las. « A merveille. » Dis-je ironiquement. « Marvel et Glimmer se sont tirés comme des lapins, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête d'un air triste. « Oui, effectivement. Cato est avec Clove, elle a été mordue au bras. Mais ca reste superficiel, on l'a soigné et ils montent la garde dehors, il fait encore doux. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors. « Il fait déjà nuit ? »

« Oui, l'hymne ne devrait pas tarder à retentir, on verra si il y a eu des morts dans les autres tributs. Les hovercrafts du Capitole sont venus aspirer la boucherie de tout à l'heure. C'était quoi ce bordel ? »

Je me tournais et je le regardais droit dans les yeux. « Tu arrives à lire mes souvenirs mais tu ne sais pas ce que sont ces créatures ? »

Il haussa les épaules, totalement perdu. « Non. Je n'en avais jamais vu. Tu sais ce que c'était ? »

« Oh oui. Je le sais. Ce sont des créatures aussi vieilles que le monde. Toutes sortes de gens surnaturels ont vu le jour, certains sont éteints, d'autres ont mutés. Le cycle de la vie. »

Vu le regard de Peeta, il comprenait que les caméras du Capitole étaient toujours là. Elles seraient toujours là. C'est alors que l'hymne retentit, fort et vibrant dans l'air lourd de cette fin de soirée. Je poussais mes draps et nous sortions devant la Corne d'abondance. Les illuminations dans le ciel éclairèrent nos visages mais la musique emplissait toute l'arène. On ne pouvait presque pas s'entendre. Parfait. Cato et Clove était trop loin, je les mettrais dans la confidence plus tard. Je devais faire vite. Les visages dans le ciel montraient déjà les tributs décédés du Quatrième District.

Je me penchais à l'oreille de Peeta, lui tenant fermant son avant bras.

« Ecoute moi bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Es bêtes que tu as vu sont des vampires ou du moins des semblants de vampires mutés. Ce sont des morts revenus à la vie, se nourrissant de ton sang, allant plus vite, entendant mieux, étant plus fort que toi. Ils sont presque invincibles, le soleil est leur pire ennemi. Ici, il n'a pas d'effet sur eux. Alors si Snow envoit des êtres surnaturels après nous, après moi, attends toi un vivre un véritable _enfer_. »

A peine ma phrase fut terminée, la peur voila les yeux de Peeta alors que l'illumination dans le ciel se ternit. Et nous nous retrouvions tous dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !_


End file.
